Never Say Never Again
by Hoden
Summary: Emily finds a job as a housemaid working for one of the richest families in Britian, The Campbell-Williams family, where she meets their daughter Naomi...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! After months of stalking the naomily fics on here I finally decided to write my own... or at least attempt to! I really love coming on here are reading you're great stories so want to try my best to give something back to you all.**

**I've NEVER done anything like this before, I was always terrible at English in school, had a tutor the entire way through, so really sorry if the spelling, punctuation and grammar is horrific!**

**Anyway, here goes, I really hope you enjoy the 1****st**** chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.**

**Hoden xxxxx**

Summary: Emily finds a job as a housemaid working for one of the richest families in Britian, The Campbell-Williams family, where she meets their daughter Naomi...

I DO NOT OWN SKINS

Never Say Never Again

Chapter 1

*Emily's POV*

I had always imagined my life being different than the disappointment it's become. When Katie and I were kids we would always dream about meeting a handsome prince, falling in love and having lots of babies...Ok, Katie dreamed that and I agreed (it's always easier to agree when it comes to all things Katie). To be perfectly honest, I never really had one specific dream just the vision of being happy and perhaps being the pink power ranger (still hoping it happens). Don't get me wrong, I'm not a miserable sod or anything, I just wish some life changing event would sweep me off my feet into the unknown, I love a mystery, but let's be realistic here what could possibly happen here in Bristol for an unqualified 18 year old?

I've only just left school but sadly university isn't on the cards for me, my parents can't afford to pay the tuition fees anymore since my dad lost his gym and my mum's wedding business went bust. Moving out probably wasn't the best decision I ever made either, but I just got fed up of living in Katie's shadow and the constant disapproving remarks about my sexuality from my mother were definitely a deciding factor. So here I am sitting in the coffee shop across the road from my tiny flat looking through the job section of the local newspaper praying for something other than toilet attendant the local night club to come up so I can pay my bills.

_*Bouncer Required* _I could be a bouncer, be big and tough, kick some ass...maybe not.

_*Rough Caster*_ No, I don't think so.

_*Hairdresser_* Perfect! I enjoy talking to people and it's got nice working hours 10am-4pm. The only problem is I don't have any training whatsoever. Damn.

_*Housemaid*_ Housemaid. Now that's a real possibility actually. What else does the advert say? _Housemaid required for general upkeep of our stately home, employee will work with our household staff to maintain the cleanliness of the building. 45 hours per week, 9am-6pm Mon-Fri, pay exceeds national minimum wage and no previous experience required._

Sounds good actually, and it's only a 20minute walk away. _To apply please contact Ms Gina Campbell 0177 769915._ Ms Gina Campbell? As in Gina Campbell married to Kennedy Williams, the software multi-millionaire? WOW no wonder they have household staff, their house is HUGE! Would I even fit in in a place like that? I mean they're probably really posh and I'd most likely break something really expensive. No harm in trying though, it's the only thing in the paper this week I'm remotely suitable for. Oh well here goes:

*bring bring* *bring bring*

"Hello Campbell Williams residence, how may I help you?"

"Hi... emmmm I mean hello. I'm calling with regard to the housemaid position" Brilliant first impression Emily, stutter over the phone why don't you.

"Of course, let me put you through to Ms Campbell. Please hold."

I can't believe Ms Campbell is actually going to talk to me. Surely this is why they hire maids right?

"Gina Campbell here, who am I talking to?" comes a cheerful voice from the other side of the phone. She sounds really friendly, not at all what I expected.

"Emily Fitch, I'm calling about the housemaid advert in the paper"

"Of course you are dear! Now tell me love do you have any experience in this type of thing?"

Bugger.

"Oh emm no I don't, I'm only just out of school and looking for a job and..."

"Don't sound so worried love! How about you come over to the house tomorrow at 2pm for an interview and we'll see how things go from there. Is that alright?"

An interview! YES! "Wow yes, thank you Ms Campbell! That sounds fantastic."

"Alright dear, I'll let the security guards know to expect you at 2pm. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, and thanks again."

Well that was a lot easier than I thought! She seems like really nice lady, usually rich people are a bit stuck up, but she wasn't at all. Brilliant...now time for some interview prep. for tomorrow!

* * *

It's 1pm and I'm feeling pretty nervous, I spent the majority of last night preparing my outfit and what I'm going to say today. I think look alright though, a plain white shirt, black pencil skirt, black tights and small black heals. Very professional. Now hair, I'm thinking straight with my fringe in a quiff. The next 30 minutes is spent doing my hair and having a quick cup of tea to calm my nerves.

I arrive at the house at 1.50pm and thankfully Ms Campbell had informed the security guards of my interview, so they let me though the gates in after a quick search of my handbag and some comments about my lack of car. I walk up to the house; it is enormous, much larger than I remember. Looks like it's got about 30 rooms or something. Eventually I make it to front door and knock.

A strict looking 60 year old woman with grey hair and a face full of wrinkles opens the door, she's wearing an apron so I assume she's not Ms Campbell, but boy does she look grumpy.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Emily Fitch; I have an interview with Ms Campbell for the housemaid position."

"Right. Come in then and follow me."

This woman in pretty abrupt actually, not sure If I like her too much, but I'm not one to judge, this is the 1st time I've met the woman. I walk inside the house and following the woman through the lobby. It's very grand! The lobby is bigger than my whole flat, it has a marble floor and mahogany wood walls with many paintings hanging from them, there are also a few statues around the room and even a grand piano. At the end of the lobby there is a huge 2-way splitting staircase which leads up to the second floor with the largest chandelier I've ever seen hanging in the middle. Bloody hell, this place is enormous! I follow the woman into the second room on the right and take a seat on the leather sofa she motions to.

"I will fetch Ms Campbell, please make yourself comfortable."

The room is more homely than the lobby; it has 3 leather sofas surrounding a coffee table, the same mahogany walls as the lobby, but a nice red carpet. The walls are filled with paintings of nature apart from one, which I can only assume to be a family portrait. There is a smiling middle aged blonde haired woman, who seems genuinely happy, a proud looking business man in a suit and a teenage girl. She looks about 14-15, light blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, she's not smiling but there is a hint of a smirk on her face. I guess she's the daughter then, pretty, if only she were a few years older she'd be just my type and...

My thoughts are interrupted by the blonde haired woman from the photo walking into the room with the same bright smile.

"Emily, so glad you could make it at such short notice." She says as I stand to shake her hand.

"It's no problem at all Ms Campbell, I'm just so thankful you wanted to meet with me."

"Well we all need a job don't we Emily. So tell me a little about yourself."

OK come on Emily, you've practiced this "Well I'm Emily Fitch, I'm 18 and I've just finished Roundview College in town."

"Oh Roundview, how wonderful! That was my old school too, is that blighter Hughes still teaching there?"

"Yeah, he's retiring this year though, thank god!" God, I hate that man! Almost failed me in GCSE maths because I told him he'd drawn the summation symbol wrong on the board. Stupid git!

"He was a nasty bugger! So Emily did you pass your A-Levels?"

"Yes I did, I got an A and 2 Bs."

"Then what in God's name are you doing applying for a housemaid position then? You should be off to university, you're obviously a smart girl."

"My parents can't afford it, so I'm going to work, save up some money then hopefully go in a few years."

"I see, I see, Yes university can be very pricey" I nod in agreement, yes it can. "So Emily, when can you start?"

Start? As in start work? What? "Excuse me?"

"When can you start work love?"

I'm shocked! Surely the woman can't offer me a job this fast, we've barely been talking for 2 minutes, and she hasn't even asked me any of the usual questions: Why do want the job? Why would you be good for the position? What could you bring to the household?

"You're offering me the job already? You haven't even looked at my CV?"

She just laughs, "Oh Emily, do you really want me to bother with all of that rubbish? It's all about the person, not the paper. You want the job and you seem like a lovely young lady. Plus it's hardly rocket science! So when can you start dear?"

OK she really is offering me the job! "Emmm uh... Tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect! Come along at 9am and Mrs Glenn our housekeeper will sort you out with everything you need to know."

"Thank you so much Ms Campbell, really, thank you."

"Not to worry love, come along then and I'll show you out."

Just as we walk out of the room I collide with someone, and somehow, probably due to my complete lack of coordination, we both end up on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I say. This is so embarrassing. I've literally had the job for 10 seconds and I've already messed up. I quickly jump up and extend my hand to my fellow crashie. Looking down I see bright blonde hair. It's the girl, the daughter from the portrait. She totally ignores my hand and gets up on her own and stands up face to face with me. She is not 14.

She looks about the same age as me actually, it must have been an old picture. Bloody hell she is gorgeous! Her hair is straight and shoulder length, and she's wearing a black KISS t-shirt, jeans and converse. She looks great, nothing like a person you'd expect to live in a mansion.

"Naomi love, this is Emily our new housemaid. She's a lovely girl."

Ok I need to not stare at her, look away Emily.

"Right, hi." Naomi says as she brushes passed me toward the door. "Going out for a walk, be back in a bit" she calls over her shoulder before she walks out of the front door.

"Don't mind Naomi, she's a grumpy little so-and-so most of the time" Ms Campbell tells me. She certainly seems like it. But I can't help but think there is much much more to her than that.

I don't know why but I have this really bizarre feeling about Naomi, I know it sounds crazy, but it's almost like I know she's going to be a big part of my life. I'm weird I know, I've only just met the girl and she was a bit of a bitch to be honest but there is something about her.

* * *

When I get home I'm completely ecstatic, have a job! An actual job that starts tomorrow, bills will no longer be a problem! Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me, going to get a good night's sleep and start my first day as a working woman nice and fresh.

* * *

**So what did you think? Worth continuing with? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, Thanks very much to the 7 people who left a review of the first chapter, I know it's sometimes hard to get into a new story so I really appreciate it so a huge thank you to **_**Slushhy, Luds, **__**starsdieout, C,**__**Kimberley, lumagoo1015 **_**and **_**bruisedviolet**_**! Also, thanks to everyone else who has given the story a chance by subscribing, favouriting or reading it!**

**I'm not sure how you are reading this because the story isn't coming up in the Skins section for me, but it must be for you guys. Or maybe the author can't see it...anyone know?**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2, I really hope you enjoy it! Any feedback, suggestions or reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Hoden xxxx**

Chapter 2

8.50am.

Ok so here I am signing in for my first shift at work. Yes I'm early but I've already started off on the wrong foot with Mrs Glenn, my boss (the wrinkly grey haired woman from yesterday). How was I supposed to know there was a staff entrance to the house, nobody actually told me, so when I rang the doorbell I was met with a disapproving glare from the grey haired gremlin.

"What do you thinking you're doing ringing the bell at this time in the morning? You'll wake the whole house up!" she almost spat at me. She is obviously not a morning person, and how could I wake the entire house up, it's so big they probably all sleep a mile away from the front door anyway. "Use the staff entrance in the East wing of the house from now on. Now follow me and we'll sign you in and see to a uniform."

I follow the woman through the house, I never quite realised how big it was from my visit the day before, we keep walking down so many different corridors I'm already lost! We eventually make to what I can only assume the staff area of the house because there are no longer paintings on the walls. Mrs Glenn thrusts the staff sign in book at me and tells me to fill it in whilst she goes off to find me a uniform. I'm left hoping that it doesn't look like one of those slutty maid outfits Katie used to wear at Halloween. When she returns and holds out the uniform I breathe a huge sigh of relief, it's nothing like Katie's maid number, in-fact it's a light blue tunic top with t-shirt sleeves; the collar and the end of the sleeves are black and there is a row of black buttons down the front as well. With the tunic comes a pair of black trousers. Very respectable I think, not slutty but not totally hideous either. Mrs Glenn leaves so I can change then returns a couple of minutes later.

"Right Emily, now that you look the part here's the house rules so that you can act the part. 1) Do as you're told. If I tell you to do a job go and do it, no complaining. 2) If you find yourself without a job to do come down here and check the task book and get started on one that has not been ticked off. And 3) Do not meddle in the family's business, we are here to do a job, so don't speak to them unless you are spoken to. Mrs Campbell will most likely chat away to you when she sees you but Mr Williams and Naomi will not. We are here to provide a service Emily, they are not our friends. Do you understand?"

Ok this woman is pretty strict but it's alright, the rules make sense I guess. "Yes Mrs Glenn, understood." Say with a smile, no harm in sucking up a bit, the woman may like me a little more.

"Now Emily, your first task of the day is waking up Naomi, she has a dentist appointment in 1hour and will most likely forget about it. So go get her up and tell her breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes in the dining room. Once she's up and about change the sheets on her bed, fresh linen will be in the cupboard opposite her room. Come back and find me once you're done. Off you trot."

Ok this woman is clearly crazy, I have no idea where Naomi's room is, I don't even know where about I am! "Sorry Mrs Glenn, but how do I get to her room?"

"Out the door and up the stairs to the second floor, turn left then it's the 4th door on your right."

"OK, 2nd floor, turn left and 4th door to the right got it. Thank you." OK I can do this just follow the instructions. I go up the stairs, turn left and then count 4 doors the right. I know I must be in the right place because there is, what looks like, a cupboard opposite the room, I open it and see fresh linen.

Right now wake up Naomi. Crap. How do I do it? Do I go in and wake her up; do I just knock the door? Oh god! Ok knocking, knocking is good. I decide to go for 3 relatively heavy knocks on the door and wait.

*knock knock knock* No response.

So I knock harder; *Knock Knock Knock*, nothing again. Damn it.

Ok right, 3 really hard knocks should do it; *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Bloody hell that hurt my hand! Awch! Still no response though, what are these doors 12 inch steel? Now I'm lost do I go in? No you can't just walk into someone's room, it's private, so I opt for shouting a little though the door.

"Em Naomi? It's emmmm housekeeping here, are you awake?" I tentatively shout through the keyhole. No bloody response. Ok I'm going to have to go in. My heart is beating like a drum, why am I so nervous? Must be because I don't want to do something wrong on my first day...

I slowly push the door open, "Naomi" I whisper. "Naomi, are you awake" I then say a little louder. No reply, I see her roll over onto her side now facing away from me. Ok she's definitely asleep. "Naomi, it's Emily Fitch from housekeeping here to get you up. You have a dentist appointment" I say at what I think is a reasonable level. Still nothing. Ok seriously how on earth do I wake this girl up? Should I shake her? No that's too violent. Throw a cup of water over her? No I could get fired for that, bad idea.

Instead I shuffle forward quietly and tentatively, which I silly considering I want to wake her up, but I'm bloody terrified! I reach my hand out to lightly shake her shoulder, then I realise she isn't wearing a night shirt, so a quickly retract my hand and run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Just bloody wake her up you idiot, just do it. I reach out and gently shake her shoulder "Naomi, it's time to get up. You have a..."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" before I know what's going on she's sitting bolt upright in bed with the sheets tightly wrapped around her yelling at me! I must look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh I...Emm...Housekeeping..." I stammer

"Yes. And? What the hell are you doing perving on me in bed?"

She looks pretty angry. Fuck. "Sorry, I emmm...I was told to wake you up for your dentist appointment in an hour"

"Have you ever heard of knocking? This is my bloody room, you can't just barge in here while I'm asleep!"

"I'm so sorry, I really did knock, but you didn't wake up. It's my first day and I didn't know what to do, I'm so so so sorry." Ok good grovelling Emily.

"Ok, get the hell out while I get changed, or do you want to perv on me doing that too?" she asks sarcastically. This really couldn't get any worse so I immediately turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind me and bang my head against the cupboard door.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! I know I shouldn't have gone in there and to make matters worse now I've got to wait out here until she leaves so I can change her bed.

5 minutes later she comes out fully dressed. She stops and eyes me up when she sees me still standing outside of the room, "What are you still doing here?"

"I have to change your bed." I say timidly

"Change my bed eh?" She smirks at me then starts to walk away.

"Excuse me, Naomi?" She stops but doesn't turn around. "I was told to remind you, you have the dentist in about an hour and that your breakfast is being served in the dining room."

I then hear her laugh, it's a small laugh, more disbelieve than anything, but it's a nice change from her shouting at me. She turns her head around and says "You already reminded me about the dentist and I think I know where my breakfast is." and with another smirk she's off and I let out a breath I had no idea I'd even been holding.

Thank god that's over, I never want to do that again! Although, whilst she was unbelievingly terrifying at the same time I did kind of like her. Not _like_ her like her, but like her...shut up Emily and change the bed.

10 minutes later the bed is changed and I quickly leave her bedroom. To be honest, her room isn't what I expected it's not really huge or filled with expensive things. Yes there was a flat screen TV and a load of DVDs but most of the stuff was mainly trinkets and book and the walls were covered in posters, postcards and pictures rather than expensive art. So I'm left wondering if there is more to Naomi Campbell than meets the eye.

* * *

The rest of my first day actually goes without a hitch. I was basically just given the task of vacuuming the carpeted rooms, something that would be pretty difficult to mess up. Takes ages though 20 minutes to do a single room, so I didn't even finish doing half of the house. But at least I know what'll be in store for tomorrow – more vacuuming.

For some reason though, I'm also hoping I'll see a bit more of Naomi. I haven't seen her since this morning, but I have thought about her a little. I'm not sure why though, I reckon it's because she is only person remotely my age in this entire house and not the fact I find her attractive. Because I don't.

Or do I?

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there once again to all my gorgeous readers! I'm honestly over the moon by the number of reviews, favourites and subscriptions this story has gotten today! I wasn't planning on writing another chapter until tomorrow evening but you were all so lovely I sat down and wrote one before going to bed. It's now 4.30am, but you deserve it!**

**I ****really appreciate every review and am so thankful you spend the time to tell me what you think. So thank you to: **_**lnc82, FreakFlagFlyin, jessica2009, starsdieout, Annabel, vero, iMakesPaxtch., LiveYoungDieFast, jennyxx, FrenchGirl, Kimberley**_** (your review made me laugh :D), **_**EmZ2009, 6seatertable, skins606**_** and a special thanks to **_**bruisedviolet**_** for their help and review :) **

**Oh and **_**Annabel**_** I'm still undecided if it's all going to be entirely from Emily's POV or not. I have an idea for a plotline that might be quite cool coming from Naomi's POV, but I'm not sure. What do you all think? Would you like it stay Emily all the way through or have some Naomi popping up occasionally?**

**Anyway, sorry for the horribly long Author's Notes! I really like to read them in other stories, but I know some people would rather just read he damn thing ;)**

**So without further adieu here is Chapter 3..**

**Hoden xxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 3

*Emily's POV*

I've now been working at the Campbell-Williams residence for 4 days and apart from the 2 slight mishaps that occurred on my first day (1 being entering the house through the front door and the second being the sleeping Naomi incident) things have been going really well. In all fairness I've only been doing the vacuuming, which is pretty difficult to mess up, but today, (Thursday - day 4) it's all going to change. I finished the vacuuming yesterday and I'm moving on to some new task that Mrs Glenn will tell me about today, I hope it's something cool like counting their diamonds or something, but they probably wouldn't trust me with that kind of thing yet!

So things are going well on the work front, all of the staff are really nice and friendly, apart from The Grey Haired Gremlin Glenn, but I am a bit annoyed I haven't seen Naomi since "The Incident". In fact, I haven't seen any of the family who apparently live in the house. Mr Williams is always working away in London, Mrs Campbell is away at some Greenpeace sit-in and Naomi is... well I'm not really sure where she is. I think she's just out somewhere during the day. It's odd; even though she was a bit of a bitch to me I do want her to like me. So if I could maybe talk to her for 5 minutes she might not think I'm just a massive perv who watches her sleep. It's stupid and I know it goes against Glenn's code of conduct _"Do not meddle in the family's business, we are here to do a job, so don't speak to them unless you are spoken to."_ but I actually care about what she thinks of me.

Anyway, here I am, beginning of day number 4 sitting in the staff room waiting for Mrs Glenn to delegate me my work for the day. After waiting for about 10 minutes she comes in looking a bit flustered.

"Emily, we are extremely short staffed today. Sarah, James and Emma have all phoned in sick and Mr Williams is throwing a dinner party for some of his associates this evening in the formal dining room and lounge. I'm going to need you to clean both of those rooms from top to bottom, then head to the kitchen and help them in any way the need for the dinner at 8pm this evening."

"Of course Miss Glenn, if there is anything else you need I'm more than willing to help." Yes I know I'm still sucking up to the woman, but it's all part of my genius plan to get her to like me and stop being a complete cow.

"Well Emily, if you wouldn't mind working a couple of hours overtime until around 8.30pm when the dinner is in full swing, it would be very helpful. You would of course be compensated."

Overtime? Yeah ok, I could do with the money to be honest and, sad as it is, I don't have much of a social life either, well not since Katie started dating her new footballer boyfriend and stopped dragging me out to act has her 'wing-woman' to pick up guys.

"Yeah, sure I can do that." I say with a smile.

"Good. Now you'd best be starting work now don't you think?" I knew it was a rhetorical question; what a cow. I'm helping her out for God's sake, she could at least say thank you.

I quickly leave the room and head off in search of the formal dining room and lounge. Thankfully my vacuuming tour of the 'house' has taught me the layout a little, so I think I'm ok to find them on my own.

* * *

The majority of my day is spent cleaning the two rooms, I re-vacuum the carpets, dust the units, polish all of the ornaments, change the dud light bulbs in lamps and even fluff up the cushions. It takes a long time, but by 4pm I'm finally finished and then head down to the kitchen so see what I can do to help.

I knock the door 3 times then open it and walk into the kitchen, I've never been in here before, so I'm not really sure what to expect. The kitchen is pretty huge, not that I find that surprising, there are 4 chefs scurrying about looking for ingredients, cooking, washing up etc etc. "Hi I'm Emily, I'm here to give you guys a hand if you need it" I say quite shyly, chefs have always intimidated me, maybe it's because Gordon Ramsey always seems so horrible to people on TV I assume they are all like that.

"You can give me a hand any time you want Emilio babe!" Comes a booming laddish voice from the other end of the kitchen. The young man bounds across the kitchen, grabs my hand and shakes it really enthusiastically. "Come on in, welcome to Cook's Kitchen of Desire. I'm Cook I'll be your head chef for the evening and these other jokers are Doug, Paul and Graham!" All 3 of them turn round and say hello with huge smiles, they are all older than Cook, makes me wonder if he actually is the head chef or just likes to the think he is. On the upside, I've actually found another staff member who is under the age of 40!

"You're the head chef?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yeah man, I can make some fooking awesome gnosh!"

"And your name is Cook? You're a chef called Cook?" I say with a giggle.

"A name's a name babe! And old Cookie boy is definitely a chef!"

I like this guy, he's pretty funny. "Right then Chef Cook, what needs doing in here?"

"Apart from me? Nah only messing with ya! We've all gotta prep this dinner malarkey for tonight so we don't have time to make sure the plates are spotless and the cutlery is polished by dinner time. Think you can handle it Emilio?"

"Sure thing, point me to the plates!"

"Head through the door at the back and there is another kitchen, we've left out all the shit you'll need."

"Another kitchen? Are you serious?" Why on earth would a 3 person family need two kitchens?

"Yeah man, this is the entertaining kitchen, it's the biggie, there's a smaller one through the back for all your general cooking needs."

"Wow and I thought the 5 living rooms were a bit excessive!"

He laughs a big booming laugh "You have no idea kid!"

I head through to the "small" kitchen and see a counter stacked with plates, cups, trays, glasses and a bit box of cutlery. Man this is going to take a while. I turn on the little radio in the corner and get to work.

* * *

Before I know it it's 6pm and I've finished washing all the plates and I'm halfway through polishing the cutlery. Cook said he needs all the stuff ready by 7pm so the table can be set, so I've got an hour to finish the cutlery; plenty of time. While most people would probably hate this job, I'm quite enjoying it, dancing around to the radio playing and having a sing along to some of the songs whilst polishing cutlery... it could be a lot worse.

"_I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up..."_

The sound of a throat clearing from behind gives me the fright of my life. I jump practically 10 feet in the air, then spin around a bit too quickly to see the intruder and end up stumbling over my feet and having to grab onto the counter so as not to fall.

"Smooth moves." Says the tall blonde standing in the doorway looking amused before she walks over to the fridge and opens it.

It's Naomi. Flipping heck, this is so embarrassing! Why'd she have to hear me singing along to that bloody catchy song and then see me almost fall onto the floor. I loathe myself sometimes.

"Oh, Naomi hi. What are you doing here?" God that's such a stupid question.

"I live here." She replies bluntly.

"Ha, yes of course. Silly me." Oh God, oh God, oh God..."I mean here, in the kitchen, is there anything I can get for you?" Ok that's slightly better Emily, less idiotic and less accusing.

"Just making a sandwich."

"Do you need any help? I can make it then bring it up to you..."

"Do I look incapable of making a sandwich to you? Why the fuck does everyone treat me like a sodding invalid around here? There is nothing wrong with me; I'm hungry so I came to get some food, alright?"

I'm taken aback by her harsh words, maybe my 1st impression of her was right, I mean I definitely didn't do anything wrong this time. Maybe she's just in a bad mood, but there is no need to be such a cold hearted bitch about it, I feel my eyes begin to well up a little.

"Nn Nnnn No sorry you don't. I just thought I'd ask." My voice cracks a little on the last part. God I'm such a sissy. "I'll just leave you to it then." I decide it's probably best to leave the room for 10 minutes while she makes her food, I don't want to be in the firing line of her comments, so I make my way across to the door. Just as my hand reaches the handle I hear her sigh then speak from behind.

"Look you don't have to leave or anything. We can both be in the kitchen at the same time you know?"

So now she's being nice? Well nice for Naomi I guess; "Sorry just thought you'd want some privacy."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

I decide to stay in the kitchen, so I head back to my polishing station and get back to work. It's a pretty uncomfortable atmosphere in here, I'm not sure if I should be speaking to Naomi or not. I glance over at her and notice she's looking at me, so I quickly turn my head a bit and pretend to be reading the poster behind her. God this is so awkward, what should I be doing and why am I so nervous?

"So what's your name then?" Wait is she actually talking to me rather than yelling? I look back at her and once again she's looking right at me.

"Emily, it's emm Emily Fitch."

"So Emily Fitch, what brings you here to this house of fun?" She asks me sarcastically.

"I umm needed a job. Not really qualified for much and can't afford Uni, so here I am." Could I have sounded any lamer? Great, now I'm blushing with even more embarrassment.

"Yeah I bet University is a bitch to pay for." After saying that Naomi looks away with a thoughtful expression on her face. Is she thinking about Uni expenses? Surely not her family is rich; there must be something else on her mind. Should I as if she's Ok? Yeah, then she'll think I'm nice, caring and not a perv. Right here goes...

"Well sandwich is done. I'll see you around Emily." Oh... ok, no point in asking then.

"Yeah cool, bye Naomi."

"Oh and Emily, before I forget,...If I were you I'd practice my karaoke a little more before hitting the stage." Before I can even register what she's said, she's flashed her infamous smirk and walked out of the kitchen.

Was she teasing me? Was that her attempt at friendly banter? Was she actually being nice to me? What the hell was that?

* * *

The tail end of my extended shift is spent polishing the rest of the cutlery and washing up the many pots and pans from the 'big' kitchen. It is safe to say that my mind is not focused on the job; it's working in overdrive trying to suss out the mystery that is Naomi Campbell.

* * *

**So there we have it, Chapter 3... I really hope you enjoyed it :) I just had to throw a little bit of Cook in there too!**

**As always, any feedback, reviews, questions and ideas are much much much appreciated. They also make me feel obligated to update faster - like tonight apparently ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks!**

**Here's a short update for you, I've had a really busy day today and am knackered from last night's update but wanted to give you all something to keep you interested! Anyway, hope you like it! I'll hopefully update again tomorrow night as well if all goes according to plan :)**

**Anyway as always huge thanks to ****my reviewers _LoveGossipGirl_, **_**lumagoo1015, neverhappy10, nobledinosaur, skins, Kimberley, Annabel**_** and **_**bruisedviolet **_**you are all awesome! And thanks for the feedback about POVs, seems most people would like some Naomi POV at some point, so will try and factor it in to the story and hopefully this chapter will give you all a wee bit more insight into Naomi's character as well!**

**Muchos Love, **

**Hoden xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Emily's POV*

A week has passed since my encounter with Naomi in the kitchen I haven't really had the opportunity to talk to her since but I have walked passed her 5 times in the house. Yes I am actually that sad to have counted. Anyway, she hasn't spoken to me, per se, but 3 out of the 5 times she acknowledged me with a nod, the other 2 I don't think she saw me. So on the upside, unlike last week, she may no longer think I like to watch her sleep, which can only be a good thing.

Work is good as well, not too difficult or anything and it's not all scrubbing toilets - thank God. Because I'm the new girl I don't really have a set job or task to perform, so I just do what Mrs Glenn tells me or I check the task book and see what needs doing. So far I've had to do the laundry, clean the cars, mop the floors etc just general things. My shifts seem to pass pretty quickly but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Don't get me wrong, even though the people I work with are all really friendly, they are much older (with the exception of Cook of course) so they are sometimes a little condescending. Cook's been great though, he's a huge prick but a nice prick. After I helped out in the kitchen last Thursday Cook offered to take me out for a drink at the weekend as a thank-you. At first I was a little unsure if he was asking me out on a date or not so I had no idea until what to reply until he said

"Don't worry Emilio man! Cookie ain't gonna try get into your knickers or anything, you've gotta lighten up kid, come out and have some fun!"

So then it was decided, I gave him my number and we ended up going out for drinks on Saturday night.

I met him in a small pub where he insisted on getting the drinks in, not that I was complaining, until my fist pay comes in I'm practically broke. He's a pretty cool guy, had a bit of a tough life though, his dad buggered off when he was a kid and his mum kicked him out when he was 16, so he crashed in his mate Freddie's shed for a while, but since working at the Campbell William's he's got himself a flat in town.

"So how did you end up working at the Campbell's then Cook? I mean did you have any chef training?"

"Nah man. Actually it was Naomi who got me the chef gig; totally saved my ass she did."

"Naomi?" Wait Cook knows Naomi in a non professional sense? How?

"Yeah, we'd been hanging out for a bit, didn't have a clue she was fucking loaded though. Anyway, fuck knows how she did it but she got her folks to give me a job as a trainee chef. Turns out cooking is a lot like shagging, you pick it up and get better as you go; now I'm head of the kitchen!"

"How did you know her? Naomi I mean?"

"Interested in Naomi are we Red?"

Shit, how did he know? Is it that obvious I'm fishing for information? "What? No, I umm..I mean..."

"Hahahaha!" His laugh cut me off. "Met her at an art class in town and we just hit it off. She's pretty sound once you get to know her" What the hell, an art class? Cook doing art; now that's something I cannot picture.

"You? You took an art class? Really?"

"Ha! Does Cookie really look like the creative type to you kid? Nah man, I didn't take the art class, I WAS the art class."

"Sorry?"

"Nude painting innit babe." I chocked and spat my drink across that table. "All you gotta do is take off your kit for an hour and boom cash in hand. It's quality!" I'm totally gobsmacked right now. Not only was cook a naked art subject, Naomi took the class. "Anyway, I went to the pub for a drink after one of the classes and noticed blondie in there too, so went over; it's always easier to bag a chick when they've already seen the goods; girls love that shit. But she fucking turned me down with a slap across the face and called me a tosser. Somehow though, not really sure how, we ended up chatting and became mates. After a bit, she found out I was shit broke and living in Fred's shed so she helped me out and that's about it."

"Wow" That's crazy! I can't believe Naomi would do that for someone... maybe she really isn't just a cold hearted bitch "That was really nice of her."

"Yeah Naomikins isn't always a total cow and her life definitely ain't as perfect as you think kid. But she can be a grumpy git sometimes haha! Now, enough of that deep shit... it's time for TEQUILLA!"

It's safe to say that rest of the night ended up as a blur, we drank A LOT of tequila then went into town. It was really fun; I met some of Cook's mates, Freddie, JJ and some girl who didn't say much...what was her name again...Em, El, Ed, Ef...Effy that's it. They were great, got on really well with them all even Effy, she did creep me out a bit though by constantly staring. If she wasn't going out with Freddie, I could have sworn she fancied me or something. Weird.

So all in all it was a great night, I got to know a work colleague, made some friends and even found out more information on Naomi. I really wish I knew what Cook meant when he said _"Naomikins isn't always a total cow and her life definitely ain't as perfect as you think kid"_ how could her life not be perfect? She's young rich and has the world at her feet, some of us are stuck washing cars and floors to try and pay the bills. Who are you Naomi Campbell?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Much more to come from this story, and there WILL be some Naomi in the next chapter (not from her POV yet though) because I bet you all missed her in this one!**

**Feedback, ideas and ways to improve the story, as always, would be awesome; I really love reading what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone :) As I said yesterday here's another update for you lovely people! I could seriously hug you all; Thank you so much to my reviewers of the last chapter **_**LoveNAOMILY, ROCKtheMEDIA, slushhy **_**(x3), **_**bruisedviolet, lumagoo1015, nobledinosaur, vero, holysheep, texasgirl29**_** and **_**starsdieout**_** you're comments, views and ideas**** mean so much to me. Thanks also to the new subscribers and favouriters, I never for one moment thought this many of you would like the story enough for that so thanks :D**

**Anyway, It seems people missed Naomi in the last chapter and that people wanted some Naomi POV; Well it's not time for Naomi to be completely understood yet but this chapter does give you a little intro to her POV, but I'm not going into it fully yet :P**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy it,**

**Hoden xxx**

* * *

Chapter 5

*Naomi's POV*

What a prick! Who the hell does he think he is! If he thinks I'm going to sit back and do what he says, he's in for one hell of a surprise; Naomi Campbell is NOT a pushover; he should know that by now. I'm not going to let someone plan out my entire future for me, if there is one thing I've learnt it's that nothing is predicable in life; you can walk across a street and be hit by a car and killed. It doesn't matter if you're old or young, rich or poor or even tall or short you'll still die. It's morbid sounding I know, but it makes a clear point; you made the decision to cross the road, if someone told you to never cross a road because there was a chance you'd be hit by a car would you listen to them? No you wouldn't. So why should my life be any different?

I'm leaning against the back wall of the house having a much needed cigarette, fuck, it's amazing how much a little tobacco can calm me down. I'm not an angry person, at least I don't think I am, things have just been grating on me recently, there is so much pressure on me right now I feel like I'm drowning. As soon as I try to get out of the water another wave comes and pushes me under again. I hate it and I hate myself even more for letting people have this much power over me.

I just need to get away from this place and have some time to myself to think. The only trouble is it's just too much hassle to plan a getaway; I'd have to get passed security for one thing. God I hate this so much I feel like a prisoner in my own home, I can't go anywhere or do anything without someone knowing. I want to live my own life is that too much to ask for?

In the distance walking up the path from the garden I see her; Emily, the redhead maid from the house. Great this is all I need right now. Don't get me wrong, she seems nice enough and I almost regret being such a bitch to her (but let's face it, she did come into my room when I was asleep – that's a bit messed up) but there is also something about her that confuses me. She always looks like she wants to talk to me, I don't do talking so that's a no go and I don't understand why she's working here of all places, she must be what 18-19 and she's choosing to clean up my family's crap rather than trying to make something of her own life. People like that confuse me; if you have a dream or a vision for your life surely you need to do whatever it takes to reach it...

I'm so not in the mood for this right now. I flick away my cigarette and walk back into the house before Emily has the chance to come over and talk to me, I'm too pissed off right now and she'd just be on the receiving end of it so it's probably the best plan.

Walking through the house a strange thought occurs to me; I just came inside so I would avoid hurting Emily's feelings by being a total cow. I usually couldn't care less about what people think about me...Fuck things must be getting to me more than I thought!

* * *

*Emily's POV*

I see Naomi standing at one of the many back doors having a cigarette; she looks a bit off today like she's upset or something. I should see if she's ok, I mean I do work here, therefore, it would be unprofessional for me not to see if there was anything she needed right? So I change direction a little and aim for the door she's at, rather than the one I was originally heading for, but before I reach her she's already gone back into the house. Damn it. Oh well I'm really too busy to talk today anyway I've got to set up the meeting room for Mr William's software convention tomorrow so everything must be perfect.

A couple of hours later I'm in meeting room 3 setting out the table with notepads, pens, glasses etc when I hear 2 people arguing outside of the room. It's not my place to listen to things like that because it's really none of my business so I continue working but the voices get closer and closer until I swear they are right outside of the door.

"Why do you refuse to listen to a single word I say?" Comes a deep male voice, it sounds like it's Mr Williams. OK I know I said I don't like to listen to this sort of thing but Mr Williams is still a big mystery to me (I've only seen him twice in my 2 weeks of working here) so I decided to be horribly nosey and listen in. It's not like I have much choice anyway, they are right outside the door.

"Because you're not even attempting to hear what I'm saying!" Comes the raised voice of none other than Naomi.

"Listen, I obviously know what's best here. How do you think I got to where I am today?"

"By lying, cheating and stealing." Comes the reply is quieter than her original reply but she practically spat it at him. Ok what the hell is going on here?

"Really, is that honestly what you think? The world is a tough place, full of give and take and..."

"And you take, isn't that right Dad?"

"I made some difficult choices ok, some I'm not proud of, but look at us now kiddo."

"And what about me?" Ok Naomi is beginning to sound a little upset; she's nowhere near as loud as she was before.

"What about you?"

"Am I one of the choices you're not proud of?" Her voice is beginning to crack

"You know you're not."

"Then why are you still punishing me for something that I had no fucking power over. It's not my fault it didn't work Dad." Naomi's voice is really quiet now, she sounds really upset, like what ever happened has been weighing on her for years... My heart starts to beat a little faster, I want to help her, I don't know why but I do.

"Naomi..." His voice is quieter and softer now but she cuts him off

"Look I DON'T want to talk about it OK? You know what I DO want to talk about but you won't let me! So just leave me alone."

Before I know what's happening the door to the meeting room is opened, Naomi comes in, slams the door shut then leans against it. She bangs her head back against the door eyes clenched shut trying not to cry.

Once again I'm caught in an awkward situation with Naomi and once again I have absolutely no idea what to say or do. Why on earth does this keep happening to me? I stay frozen to the spot just looking at her, I want to ask if she's ok, but it's obvious she isn't and probably just wants to be alone. I wish there was another exit to the room. Before I can think of what to do she opens her eyes and spots me at the other side of the room.

"Fucking hell, what are you doing here?" It's not said angrily for a change, she just sounds emotionally drained.

"Sorry, I was just getting the room ready for your Dad's meetings tomorrow."

She sighs "Of course you were... look um Emily forget what you just heard ok?"

See this is why you shouldn't listen into other people's conversations. "Oh no, I wasn't, I mean didn't hear anything."

"Yes you did."

"OK I might have heard a small part of it but..." Good just be honest, it's not your fault, surely she must know that.

"Just forget about it. It was a stupid argument neither of us meant any of it alright?"

"Yes of course. It's already forgotten about."

"Good."

Naomi begins to turn around and leave the room, but before she does I pluck up the courage to ask what I wanted ask earlier "Naomi, are you ok? Is there anything I can get you...a glass of water or something?"

"I'm fine Emily, but thanks." And with that she's gone.

My heart is racing right now. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time, it just keeps on happening with her, I can't help thinking it means something; but that's just stupid things you read in books or see in films. It's quite ridiculous, we've had 3 conversations (during 2 of which she yelled at me) and all I can do is wonder if she's alright; I obviously need to get a life or something. Maybe I should talk to Cook, he might be able to help her, but then again he probably already knows what's going on judging by what he said last week. I should just leave it be, it's none of my business after all.

The final day of my second week goes without a glitch, I don't see Naomi again, but I did spend the day wondering if she was alright. Then came the weekend and boy was I glad of the break, working is tiring as hell. Unfortunately Cook was busy this weekend so I didn't have anyone to go the pub with, but I didn't mind too much because it gave me plenty of time to get things sorted in my flat, I still hadn't fully unpacked so it was the perfect opportunity to do so.

* * *

Come Monday morning I was fresh as a daisy and ready to start week 3 as a working woman. It was a pretty average day at work; I was back on vacuuming duty again, which was surprisingly better than the 1st time around because I already knew which rooms to do. However, towards the end of my shift when I was about to start vacuuming my last room of the day there was a knock on the door and Mrs Campbell walked in.

Why on earth did she just knock on her own door? Yes because that's the thing to focus on...

"Emily dear, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

* * *

**So there we have it...what did you all think? I really do listen to everything you guys say, people wanted more Naomi and Naomi's POV so I put some in :) It's your story I'm just the writer :P hehe!**

**As always you're reviews and input are much appreciated and encouraged...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**Sorry I've not updated for the last couple of days (and I'm sorry this update it so short), my best mate was only back in town from Uni for 3 days before heading on holiday so have spent every second of the past 3 days with her... she's the one to blame :P**

**Anyway thank so much for all the reviews, favourites and subscriptions for the last chapter I'm seriously blown away by number of them. SO as always thanks to my fabulous and beautiful reviewers: **_**RuinMyLife, nitaxnitro, Annabel, coolbeans17, foolishgames, lumagoo1015, starsdieout, JJ, slushhy, LovelessNprescott, Ana, lolilol, naailah, FreakFlagFlyin (x3), vero, LiveYoungDieFast, SaphireSkins , Kimberley, jennyxx **_**and **_**iMakesPaxtch.**_

**As far as POV goes, I'm going to be sticking with Emily for a while, until the reveal or aftermath of the secrets because Naomi's thoughts would give them away otherwise!**

**And I'll do my best to have an update of then for you all tomorrow! *fingers crossed***

**Hoden**

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

*Emily's POV*

"Emily dear, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

Oh crap, what have I done? I don't remember doing anything wrong today...maybe it was last week but I don't remember anything major then either, unless it's in relation to overhearing Naomi and Mr Williams' privet conversation, which was totally not my fault.

"Of course Mrs Campbell."

"Oh love call me Gina please and there is no need to look so worried it's nothing bad." Oh thank God! "I just wanted to ask you for a favour."

I am so relieved right now; of course I'll do her a favour "Sure, whatever you need."

"Fabulous!" She looks genuinely happy for some odd reason; I'm her employee of course I'm going to do what she asks. "Now it's a little outside of your job description, but I've already cleared it with Mrs Glenn; I was wondering if you would mind taking tomorrow off from your usual tasks to spend the day with Naomi?"

What? Spend the day with Naomi? As in me and Naomi hanging out or me like doing her nails or something, I really don't understand. "Sorry Gina, what?"

"Would you mind spending tomorrow with Naomi?"

"Emmm yeah ok, I can do that. Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh it's nothing serious, every June 9th my husband and I spend the day together, it used to be a family day but Naomi no longer comes. She usually goes out with Cook instead but as rotten luck would have it he's away on a culinary course this week. Seeing as you two are a similar age, I thought it would be nice for you to get to know each other a little better."

I'm gobsmacked and also really confused, what's so special about tomorrow and what about Naomi's other friends like JJ, Freddie and Effy?

"Isn't there someone else she'd rather spend the day with; like JJ, Freddie or Effy? I just get the feeling Naomi doesn't really like me very much."

"Nonsense Emily, Naomi has nothing against you, I told you when I gave you the job she's just a grumpy git most of the time. And as for her other friends, yes they are all quite lovely but I think Naomi should have more female friends; she's far too loutish when she hangs out with Cook and the others."

"What about Effy? She's a girl."

"Ah yes the Stonem girl, she's a bit of an oddball that one." I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. "She's very quiet, doesn't say much, neither does Naomi so they'd most likely spend the entire day in utter silence and that's not good for anyone. It's all about human interaction dear. You are a female, with personality and fit the bill perfectly; so what do you say?"

I don't think I really have a choice, plus an entire day to get to know Naomi would be quite cool considering she's all I've been able to think about since starting work here.

"Yeah, of course I'll do it."

"Brilliant Emily, thank you so much! Now just turn up at the usual time tomorrow and I'll make sure Naomi is up and about."

"What are we going to do? I mean should I plan a day out or something?"

"Oh no Emily nothing like that, how about you and Naomi decide together tomorrow morning. If you decide to go out anywhere then the drivers will be more than happy to take you. Anyway, I've kept you long enough from your work so I'll leave you to it. Thank you again Emily." She throws me another of her beaming smiles and walks out of the room leaving me in a state of disbelief.

I'm going to spend the entire day with Naomi tomorrow, if she'll let me, that's fantastic but also terrifying at the same time. On don't exactly have the best track record of speaking to the girl without her shouting or being upset, so tomorrow will be interesting to say the least. Right I should probably vacuum this room now. Just as I'm about to start the door opens again and Mrs Campbell pops her head into the room.

"I forgot to say, you won't be working at all tomorrow so just dress casual. Have a nice night love." And with that she's gone and the door closes.

No uniform now. Ok I can do this. Bring on tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up the following morning immediately worried about the day ahead, it's not that I don't like Naomi it's just I don't think she thinks to highly of me already and I don't want her to think I'm only spending time with her because it's my job. That's not the case at all, I want to get to know her regardless if it's for work purposes or not, she seems like an interesting person.

Now I'm up and showered I'm faced with my first dilemma of the day; what to wear. Should I be smart, casual, smart-casual? I'm really not sure.

15 minutes later I'm surrounded by scattered clothes all over my floor and bed. I've finally decided on a light blue t-shirt and a black a white floral skirt; I think it works. It's not too smart but the skirt gives it a little bit of elegance. Perfect.

Before I know it it's 8.55am and I'm in the staff room waiting for Mrs Glenn to find out where I'm going and if I need to sign in.

"I see you've chosen not to wear your uniform then." comes a harsh voice from behind me. I turn around and I'm met with the wrinkly scowling face of Mrs Glenn.

"Actually Mrs Campbell told me yesterday to dress casually."

"I see... well must say I do not agree with that. Staff should always be in uniform when on the clock, but perhaps Mrs Campbell does not share my views." No she doesn't you gremlin – get over it. "Right well you should sign in and then head up to Naomi's room. She's expecting you."

I quickly sign in then head up the stair to Naomi's room. Just as I'm about to knock the door I hear voices from inside. It's Naomi and Mrs Campbell but I've learnt my lesson from last time no eavesdropping so go to knock the door, but that's when I hear my name being said.

"I don't understand why I've got to spend the day with Emily though Mum. Why not Effy or someone?"

"Naomi you need to learn to make new friends."

"I already have friends."

"I know you do and that's brilliant sweetheart, but it's never a bad thing to get to know new people, they can teach you so much about yourself that you'd never learn otherwise. Give Emily a chance love, you may end up really liking her, she's a lovely girl – it's the reason I hired her."

"Ok fine I'll do it, but I honestly don't understand why I have to have someone around today. I'm over it, there is no need to pussy foot around me."

"Listen lovey, I know you're not over it and I know you need people around you whether you choose to admit to yourself or not. This is a hard day for all of us, it always is. So do you're old twat of a mother a favour and spend the day with Emily without ripping the poor girl's head off. Ok?"

"Ok mum."

Now I know Naomi doesn't really want to spend the day with me, which it what I expected from the beginning, and that there is something bad about this day. It must have some horrible memory attached to it. My mind is in overdrive trying to work out what, the only thing that could be this bad is a death or something. Naomi's Dad maybe? It would explain why Mrs Campbell doesn't want her to be alone... It's none of my business. God why am I still here listening to Naomi's conversation again, it's so invasive and I don't like doing it; I've had enough. I'm going in.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in." Comes the muffles response from Naomi at the other side of the door.

Ok Emily, you can do this, it's only one day and with that thought I open the door.

"Good morning Naomi, Good morning Mrs Campbell." I say doing my best to sound cheerful.

"Oh Emily, so glad you could make it. And please like I said yesterday call me Gina. Mrs Campbell makes me sound so old!

"Well if the shoe fits..." Naomi says from her seated position on the bed behind her mother, which earns her a slap on the head from her mother.

"Enough of that young lady. Right I shall leave you two to it then. Have a lovely day girls!" She leans over and gives Naomi a hug, which she refuses to reciprocate, then walks out of the door leaving me and Naomi alone in the room.

I'm left standing in the middle of the room, feeling unbelievably nervous and Naomi sits on the bed fidgeting with the corner of her bed sheets.

"So..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and lacks Naomily interaction but as you can see the next chapter is going to be full of our favourite ladies :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to drop a review if you have the time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm soooooooooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update, I've not forgotten about the story it's just been a busy few days for me. I've been out of town for the last 4 days because yesterday was my University Graduation Ceremony so spent time saying bye to all my mates from the last 4 years!**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much; it was just a quick little set up to Naomi and Emily spending more time together, so you'll be glad to hear that this entire chapter is Naomily central :)**

**Thanks for all the subscriptions and reviews it's so sweet of you all and I love checking my email and seeing them all; it makes my day. Thanks to **_starsdieout, shrub-skinz, What'sInTheBox, vaskon_**(x5**_**), **__smcl, moonshine1609, LiveYoungDieFast_** (sorry for not updating on your birthday but HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!), **_coolbeans17, liz, FreakFlagFlyin, nitaxnitro, lumagoo1015, vero, bruisedviolet, SaphireSkins_** and **_Kimberley_** my chapter 6 reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Hope you all enjoy this one :)**

**Hoden xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 7

_*Emily's POV*_

"So..." My brain is scrambling to find something to say to Naomi. "What do you want to do today?"

No answer, she just continues to sit on her bed. Is she ignoring me or thinking?

"Emmmm we could go into town or for a walk or something?"

Once again she refuses to reply to me. I'm getting a little annoyed to be honest, I know the girl obviously doesn't like me but at least I'm trying, she could make a bit of an effort too... I'm not that horrible a person!

"..or not... emm... maybe the cinema or bowling? Any ideas?"

After a long pause she eventually looks up at me "I dunno, don't really care." She says nonchalantly.

Well that is incredibly helpful, looks like it's up to me then "Right...a walk then? It's too early for any of the other things really"

She motions to the window "It's raining Emily"

Shit, I forgot it was raining outside. I need to think of a new plan now. "How about we go for a coffee in town then? And we can work out a plan for the rest of the day down there."

"Listen you really don't have to pretend to be my friend for the day, ok? Just take the rest of the day off or something."

_pretend to be my friend_ that actually upsets me, I really wish she knew how much I genuinely want to get to know her...she intrigues me, she's a mystery I cannot fathom and I love a good mystery.

"I'm not pretending anything, I actually want to spend the day with you Naomi."

"Why? Do you need the money?"

"Excuse me?" What the hell is wrong with this girl? There is absolutely no need for her to be such a bitch all the time, what is so terrible about her life that makes her this cold-hearted and plane mean? "For your information, I'm not doing this because it's my job, I could quite easily have said no to your mum when she asked me, but no, I stupidly said yes thinking it might actually be nice to get you know you better."

"I just don't want to spend the day with someone who's only here because it's their job ok? I've had that my whole life and I'm sick and tired of all this shit!" Her voice is firm, and rises towards to end of her outburst; I think she's finally telling me the truth.

I look at her and see her bright blue eyes boring into mine and for the first time I see that maybe she's not happy with her lifestyle and I begin to understand what Cook's talking about. It must be difficult for her to know if someone is friends with her because of who she is or her families status. Like people who win the lottery and all of a sudden everyone wants to be their friend so they can claim a share of the money. It's sick really and I don't want Naomi to think that 'I'm only in it for the money.'

"Is that was this is about, me being paid for the day?" I ask her softly.

No reply. Not that I expected one.

"Right come on." I turn around and walk to the bedroom door and open it but Naomi doesn't follow me. "Are you coming or what?" I ask holding the door open.

Naomi gets up from the bed and stands in at the edge of it but still not moving towards the door. She looks quite confused actually, it's adorable. Adorable? Since when did I find Naomi adorable? Yes I'll be the first to admit she is definitely a good looking girl, but I generally don't think fit girls are adorable, this is new...and odd.

"Where are we going?"

"You're just going to have to follow me and find out, aren't you?" and with that I leave the room and let the door start to close behind me as I walk along the corridor. I smile to myself when I hear her footsteps behind me. A short walk and a downward flight of stairs later I've reached my destination.

"The staffroom? You made me follow you to the staffroom?" she asks me sceptically.

"Yep, but don't worry, this is just a stop on route to town. I wanted to sign out before we head off."

"But then you won't be paid for today."

"Exactly."

I steal a glance at her as I'm signing out in the book and can see her face is softer than usual and she has a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ok, now that's over with fancy that coffee?" I ask her waiting for a bitchy or sarcastic comment in response.

"Sure I'll tell Carl to get the car ready." She says getting out her mobile and asking him to pick us up at the front door in 5 minutes. "Back in a minute, I'm just going to get a couple of umbrellas from my room" before I can respond she's left the room and is halfway up the stairs.

This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

20 minutes later we are sitting in Costa Coffee in the centre of Bristol each sipping on a piping hot latte. I insisted on paying for my own coffee because after Naomi's outburst earlier I really don't want her to think I'm mooching off of her or something. So I've made a silent promise to myself that I'll be paying for everything I do today with my own money.

"SHIT! That's bloody boiling!" I gasp after taking a drink too quickly from the steaming mug.

"Did you honestly think it would be cold? Look at the steam radiating from it." Naomi responds, it's sarcastic, but she doesn't say it nastily which is a very very good sign.

"Well, it just smelt so nice and I got a bit too excited and couldn't wait." Wow that sounds so lame.

"You get excited over coffee?" she said asked giggling a little.

"Maybe... and it's not just any coffee, it's a latte, therefore, it's far superior." I reply which earns me an eye roll from Naomi.

"So... any ideas on what we can do today?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't ignore me like earlier.

"I'm not sure, I would say the pub but it's only 9.30am...they aren't even open yet." She replied...she actually replied! Maybe I earned a bit of respect when I signed out from my shift. Brilliant!

"Do you like bowling? We could go bowling if you want? The alley is just around the corner so we wouldn't get soaked walking there."

"I haven't been bowling in years!" Naomi exclaimed. Is that a bad thing? Oh god is bowling like really uncool? Yes Emily, it's bowling it's for kids

"We don't have to go, I mean we could always..."

"No bowling is fine. I just haven't been for a while."

"Cool! But just to warn you I'm pretty good." I tell her. Well I am, I ALWAYS used to beat Katie when we were younger, which she hated, so every time we went she would change our names on the screen before we got the results cards printed off so she could brag to everyone she had beaten me. Whatever, I'm over it, I know who really won all those games.

The rest of our coffee seemed to go ok, I was able to have a mini conversation with Naomi about school. Turns out she went to a private girls school, whereas I went to the common as muck general school (not that it was a bad school or anything). She didn't say anything about it but I got the impression she didn't like her school much and that she'd have preferred to go to Roundview College instead. I tried to move the conversation onto university, but my side of that chat was distinctly lacking seeing as I work for her, and she seemed to close the conversation off with a very quite answer of "I don't know yet."

Apart from that slightly uncomfortable conversation coffee was a success.

* * *

We practically ran from the coffee shop to the bowling alley, the rain was so heavy my shoes and feet were soaked right through I was really glad for the hired shoes because it gave mine the chance to dry.

Like before I paid for my own bowling, not without arguing with Naomi about it. She gave me a hard time earlier about being paid for spending the day with her but then took a hell of a lot of convincing to let me pay for myself. Her argument was "You shouldn't have to pay, if it wasn't for me you'd be earning money right now rather than spending it." which in all honesty is an alright argument, but things are actually going well for a change and I really don't want to spoil that.

15 minutes later we'd each played the first 6 shots from our 3 games and I'm ashamed to admit I'm losing; it serves me right for being so cocky earlier.

"It's the shoes... it think they are too small it's distracting me." I said after she laughed at me for being so far behind.

"Hurry up and take your second shot Emz or your shoes will cut off the circulation to your feet seeing as they are that small!" I should probably think up some brilliant comeback but all I can think about is the fact Naomi just called me Emz. Not Emily, Emz.

I take my shot, but my full concentration really isn't on it (I'm too busy thinking about the name thing) and end up missing all of the pins for the second time round.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream in disappointment. I turn around and Naomi is laughing her head off.

"Oh my god, it's official you actually suck!"

I ignore her and walk to the side of the room, stand in the corner and face the wall (luckily we are in the last lane so it isn't far away).

"What in God's name are you doing Emily?" Naomi asks sounding bewildered.

Oh no! I forgot that the corner of shame is only a Fitch family bowling tradition! Now I look like a complete twat standing in the corner.

"Oh what, Nothing!" I quickly say returning to the seats hoping Naomi lets it go.

"No! Come on fess up! Why did you just go and stand in the corner?" She asks amused.

"It's the corner of shame."

"The corner of shame?" she smirks

"Well whenever me and my family used to come bowling, we played with The Corner of Shame rule. If you miss all the pins you have to be quiet stand in to corner and face the wall until your next shot. I think it was mainly so we could get my little brother James to shut up for extended periods of time because he was really bad a bowling!"

"He must get that from you then."

"Oi!"

"Don't "oi" me! Now go and stand in the corner until your next turn."

"No, I'..."

"CORNER!" she shouts while laughing and pointing at the corner. I make me way over to the corner cheeks bright red with embarrassment "Now keep quiet while I kick your ass."

This is so humiliating! I'm standing facing the corner while bowling with an unbelievably attractive woman who probably thinks I'm the most random person she has ever met in her life. I bet she'll be referring to me as "The Weirdo Maid" from now on. AND To make matters worse I'm cringing at my perverted thoughts because all I can think about is the fact I am missing seeing her bowl from behind...God I'm such a teenage boy!

* * *

3 lost bowling matches and an additional 5 trips to The Corner of Shame later I'm sitting a cafe with Naomi having lunch.

"You are the worst person at 10-pin bowling ever; I haven't played in 10 years and ever I beat you... if you're this bad I'd hate to see your brother and sister!"

"Yeah well we aren't all blessed with your natural aptitude for sports were we?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Obviously not."

I'm having a really fun time with Naomi at the moment, bowling was a constant string of laughs and she's got a brilliant dry/sarcastic sense of humour. I've almost forgotten about the other conversations I've had with her, she seems so different outside of her house away from being waited on hand and foot, like she's free to be herself; it's really great to spend time with this Naomi.

Throughout lunch I can't help but watch her; a few times I've caught her looking at me too, but as soon as our eyes meet she quickly looks back at her food. I'm just glad I've still got the rest of the day to spend with her.

* * *

**There we go, chapter 7! What did you think?**

**Is the pace ok for you all? I realise I'm 7 chapters in and nothing has really happened Naomily wise but I'm trying to build a realistic relationship between them with takes time...is it working or should I try and speed up the pace a little?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW I am seriously blown away by the number of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much! Reading them all is amazing and to have authors who's stories I love (and don't think I could ever compare with) say they are enjoying this makes me giddy :D**

**So thanks to **_critic, vaskon, dOkei, What'sInTheBox, LoveGossipGirl, lumagoo1015, slushhy, vero, nobledinosaur, fcuk love. let's dance, RuinMyLife, HyperFitched, phoenixdyer, coolbeans17, moonshine1609, smcl, FreakFlagFlyin, InvisibleUntilSeen, Tartiflette, nitaxnitro, SaphireSkins _**and** _Kimberley _**for your reviews and input. Seems you think the pace is fine. YAY! Just wanted to check I wasn't boring you all.**

**Glad you all liked the last chapter and The Corner of Shame seemed to be a big hit! That made me smile, because it's actually a rule me and my friends added to our bowling matches to make them more amusing!**

**Anyway, because soooooooo many of you reviewed so quickly and put a huge smile on my face here is the next chapter!**

**Hoden :D xxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

_*Emily's POV*_

Lunch has been great, we've had a laugh mostly at my expense though; Naomi has made countless digs at my "sporting ineptness" as she calls it and to further my embarrassment she also brought up our first proper encounter 'The Bedroom Incident'. I did try and tell her this was infact our second encounter; our first was when we collided in the hallway but she was having none of it.

"No Emily you are totally wrong!"

"How can I be wrong I had the bruises from walking into you for 2 weeks! Surely you must remember!"

"Nope and if I can't remember it it didn't happen."

"It seriously did."

"Whatever, you're just starting this argument because you're desperate to change the subject from you perving on me when I sleep."

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" bugger that came out completely wrong. Now she's going to think I was perving on her, great choice of words Emily.

"So you admit you were perving on me then?" She asks eyebrows raised.

"NO!"

"But you just sai..."

"NO! I was NOT perving on you. I was trying to work out a way to wake you up. I swear to God you must have been in a coma or something, because NOTHING I did would wake you."

"So you decided to watch me sleep instead?"

"NO!"

The constant string of mocking continued for a good 10minutes, which as you probably guessed resulted in me admitting to watching Naomi sleep just to shut her up. I know the reality of the situation even if she doesn't.

"Good now we've established you like to watch me sleep, I have decided to evoke a new house rule."

Oh god I can just feel the next mock coming "And what would that be Naomi?" Hear it comes.

"Well whenever you make a stupid job decision you have to stand in The Corner of Shame until I tell you to leave." I knew it. She is NEVER going to forget about 'The bedroom Incident' or The Corner of Shame.

* * *

During our lunch the rain stopped and it actually turned into a lovely afternoon so we decided it would be nice to go for a walk rather than staying indoors. It felt nice just walking with Naomi, she seemed to be a lot more comfortable around me now that we'd spend some time together in a non work like situation. We've been walking for around 30minutes, not really saying anything just enjoying the company. I really want to strike up a conversation but Naomi seems so deep in thought that I don't want to interrupt her. She's got an unreadable expression on her face, resembling the one I saw when she was out smoking by the back door, like she's upset about something. I then remember that there is something about this day that affects the Campbell-Williams family, is it a death? A grandparent or God forbid even a parent?

"Are you ok Naomi?" I ask her quietly, almost too quietly as if I don't want her to hear me at all.

"Yeah fine. Just thinking about things."

"Is it about what you and Mr Williams were arguing about last week?" Am I pressing this too far? I hardly know her after all.

"Not really."

"Is it about today then?"

She whips her head around to look at me "What do you know about today?" she says quickly and I see a flash of worry in her eyes. It takes me by surprise, what is she hiding?

"Nothing, your mum just said it was a family day."

"Good, right, yes, it's a private family day." She emphasizes the word 'Private' and I take that as my cue to stop talking about whatever it is that's bothering her.

"Ok, I understand." That's a total lie, I have no idea what's going on here but no way am I going to press any further.

We continue to walk in silence for another 10 minutes or so until I have an idea "Do you want to feed the ducks?"

"Feed the ducks?"

"Yeah, we can go and get some bread from the shop then come back and feed them."

She gives me a quizzical look but agrees, so we head off in the direction of the shop to buy some bread. Before I know it we are back in the park standing at the edge of the duck pond throwing our bread in.

"It's really beautiful here." She says to me.

"Yeah I know, we always used to have picnics here when I was little and feed the ducks of course."

"I painted the pond once, for an art class project."

Oh yeah Cook said that's how they met, the art class. It must be Naomi's passion. "Cook told me that's how you guys met, at the art class."

"Oh did he now? What else did Cook tell you about me?"

Just that you're life isn't as perfect as I might think it is, which I'm slowly but surely seeing for myself. I choose not to say this though, I don't want to overstep the mark "Nothing, jut that you met him there, became mates and got him the job at your house. So is that your passion then?"

"What Cook?" she asks confused.

"No art, silly! You said you painted the pond for an art class."

"Yeah, it is. I love it, painting, drawing and even sculpting. It sounds lame but when I paint it get lost in it, everything else just disappears and there is only me and the paint there. It's nice, a good escape from reality for a while." She's looking distantly out at the lake with the same hint of sadness in her eyes, I wish I could make her smile and forget whatever is so horrible about today, but I know I can't.

"You're lucky, you have something like that. I'm terrible at art, every time I draw something it ends up looking like a headless chicken!" I say trying to cheer her up, it seems to work because she laughs and then turns to me and smiles

"Thanks Emily"

"For what? I haven't done anything."

She looks me in the eyes and replies softly "Yes you have." Before turning her head back to the pond and looking out over the water. I can't help but wonder what she meant by her statement, but I'm not going to question it...well at least for the time being.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent just walking and chatting, the conversation was a lot lighter than at the pond, which I'm grateful for because I don't know what to say to her when things take a more serious turn. It is amazing though how fast times flies when you are in good company. Yes I said good company; if you'd have told me this time last week I'd be able to have a conversation with Naomi Campbell, that didn't involve some kind of anger, I wouldn't have believed you. I just hope that when I go back to work tomorrow she won't revert back to her cold bitchy self that I've been on the receiving end of on more than one occasion.

"So, it's 4pm now what you in the mood for?" I ask

"Pub?"

"Sounds perfect...you have any in mind?"

"Yeah there is a little place called 'The Mount Vernon' where I "officially" met Cook, which is good, nice staff and cheap booze."

"Sounds perfect! Lead the way Miss Campbell."

The pub was a lot closer than I had anticipated, just round the corner really, when we walked in I immediately saw JJ, Freddie and Effy sitting at a table in the back corner of the room and then everything clicked. This was the pub Cook had taken me to the night we went out, I hadn't remembered the name of it, but this is definitely the same place, Cook and his friends must be regulars in here.

Effy spots us instantly the second we walk in the door, almost as if she was expecting us to show up, then she turned to Freddie and motioned towards us. As soon as he sees us standing in the doorway he's up out of his seat walking over with a big smile on his face.

"Emily, Naomi hi! Go and grab yourself a seat with us and I'll get you two a drink." I thought that was really nice of him, they had all been so lovely on our night out last time and I'm glad to see it hasn't changed this time.

Naomi and I make our way over to the corner where JJ has already pulled over and additional 2 seats from the next table.

"Hi, I mean hello. Have a chair. Cook said you might come here today...not that we were waiting for you, we were just here, having a drink, well the others were drinking, I'm merely observing. I did have a drink..."

"I get you JJ" Says Naomi cutting him off with a smile. "Hi Effy"

"Hi" says Effy nodding her head at the two of us. I like Effy, but I do think she's a bit bizarre, unlike anyone I've ever met, she doesn't say much but she is very aware of everything that is going on around her.

We spend the few hours having a few drinks, not getting pissed just generally chatting. It turns out that Naomi is good friends with the others as well as Cook, I feel a bit like an outsider but they all make me feel welcome, like I'm one of the gang. At one point I notice Naomi getting quieter and quieter and the look is back in her eyes. At this moment I catch Effy's eye and she sends me a knowing glance before standing up and saying to Naomi "Fancy a cigarette outside?" Naomi says yes and they both go outside.

20 minutes later Freddie and JJ are telling me a really funny story about Cook in High School when he showed everyone in the assembly hall a very inappropriate tattoo at the unknowing request of the headmistress. Such a typical thing for Cook to do. Towards the end of the story Effy walked back through the door closely followed by Naomi who looks a lot happier than before. However, I can see the faint outline of tear tracks down her cheeks; she's been crying. I feel my heart wrench at the sight of it, but choose to ignore it as do Freddie and JJ. I just wish I knew what was going on, I want to help her.

By 10pm I'm feeling really quite tipsy, we've been drinking steadily for the last 6 hours. I haven't had masses to drink but 6 hours of alcohol without dinner means I am nowhere near sober.

"Right, I'd best be off home. Some of us have to get up for work in the morning so I don't want to be insanely hung-over." I say reaching down for my bag.

"Yeah working for Naomi on regular day must be bad enough; I can't imagine dealing with her whilst working off a hangover." Says Freddie with a totally straight face; that is until I burst out laughing followed everyone else apart from Naomi who scowls jokingly at him.

"I'll have you know I'm a delight to work for."

Freddie laughs again "Let's ask Emily about that. Is Naomi a delight to work for?"

Everyone turns to look at me waiting for my reply. It's one of those moments where I'm not sure what to say; the only experiences I've had with Naomi before today weren't exactly amazing, but today has been great.

"She's alright...when you don't have to wake her up." I end up saying with a smile which everyone including Naomi laughs at. Thank God. "Ok I actually am going now" I say standing up from the table. Everyone says bye and gives me a hug at the table apart from Naomi who walks out into the street with me claiming that she's heading out for a cigarette.

"Thanks for today Emily." She says sincerely when the cold night air hits us.

"No problem, I've had a really great day today... thanks for playing hookie with me" I say with a smile. "I should go though, don't want Mrs Glenn having a go at me in the morning for being tired and hung-over."

"Yeah she's not the most forgiving person in the world" Naomi says taking a step closer to me.

"No she's not." My legs automatically take a small step towards her as well. One again I'm not sure what to do. I hugged everyone inside, who I've spent less time with than Naomi so I want to hug her too. In a bold move I take another couple of steps forward and hug her, she seems surprised at first but slowly wraps her arms around me too. It feels so nice to be in her embrace it's warming and real. I take a step back and say a final goodnight before turning around and walking into the darkness away from the pub and Naomi.

It's been such a wonderful day, I'm sad it's over now. Will I ever get to spend as much time with her again? I really hope so, there is something alluring about Naomi Campbell and I know I don't want to be away from her for too long.

* * *

**So what did you think? Will Naomi be less cold hearted from now on or revert back to her old self? What is her secret? Why was she crying? I LOVE to hear from you all :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow once again I am shocked by the number or reviews and story alerts the last chapter got. I woke up this morning with 40 new emails and 35 of them were for this story! Thank you so much! I've just had to sit down and write the next chapter for you amazing and lovely people to say thank you for continuing to read and review.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter **_starsdieout, dOkei, smcl, lumagoo1015, What'sInTheBox, Ellie Timmers_ (x8) **and sorry there will be no Kieran in this...I love him too much to make him be a tosser like Mr Williams**, _ThePurpleSpider, HyperFitched, manic221, Aly150, kate17, vero, you're looking sexy, coolbeans17, nitaxnitro, LoveGossipGirl, SaphireSkins _**and**_ Kimberley_**, this chapter is for all of you because I don't want to keep you hanging!**

**Hoden xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 9

_*Emily's POV*_

Apart from my very first day I think this is the most nervous I've ever felt walking to work; I'm not sure what the dynamic between Naomi and myself will be today, if I get the chance to see her that is. Yesterday went well, I would call it an all round success if I wasn't left with this feeling of apprehension burning in my gut. She did hug me after all, surely that must count for something? Ok so I hugged her, but she reciprocated which implies that she likes me too...unless she felt she had to hug me back because I was already hugging her like you do with your crazy aunt at a family reunion. I'm over analyzing the situation aren't I?

My inner monologue dominated my thoughts for the entire walk to work and the majority of the morning. You know how people say that when you are lost in thought time seems to fly by? Well I've decided it's not true, it's only 1pm but I feel like I've been doing these mundane tasks for a lot longer. I need to clear my head and get some fresh air because I can't concentrate with my mind constantly being torn in all direction. So I decide to have lunch outside on the porch rather than in the staff room as I usually do.

It's nice and quiet outside the only noise is the sound of the light wind blowing and the occasional plane flying overhead; it's one of the things I like about this house, it's so big and far away from the bustle of streets that you can actually get some peace and quiet to think. I find myself finally able to tear my thoughts away from the Naomi situation and just enjoy the pleasantries of being outside; that is until, as if on cue, the one person I am trying not to think about sits down on the porch next to me and lights up a cigarette.

"Want one?" she offers holding out the pack.

"No thanks I don't smoke." I reply.

We sit in silence for a while neither one of us really knowing what to say, at least silence is much better than being faced with the 'Old Naomi' which I'm thankful for. I guess this means I don't need to worry anymore.

"Take it you got home safely last night then? Seeing as you're here and all" Naomi says to me, looking out onto the garden.

"Yep, it was a pretty uneventful walk."

"I was a bit tipsy last night and not thinking straight, I should have got Carl to give you a lift home. The streets of Bristol probably aren't safe for a girl at that time of night. Not that I would really know..." she says tailing off towards the end sounding slightly resentful of her lifestyle again.

"It's not like Bristol's the Bronx or anything!" I say with a laugh, "Plus it was only 10 o'clock, it wasn't even properly dark yet, so don't worry about it. What time did you guys stay out until anyway?"

"Got home around midnight, we didn't hit the clubs or anything. I wasn't really in the mood for that."

"Fair enough, I was in bed by midnight...God that makes me sound like a right loser doesn't it?"

"Nah, just uptight." She says smirking at me. I've noticed that she smirks quite a lot, it's a good way of telling if she's joking or being serious; so at least I know she's joking with me right now. As much as I would like to stay and chat to her sadly my lunch break is over and I know I should get back to work.

"Sorry but I should probably get back to work; my lunch break is over."

"You should take an extended lunch break." She says

"Ok sure, I will if you go and clear it with Mrs Glenn." I say standing up and motioning to the door, I knew Naomi hated Mrs Glenn as much as I did from a conversation we had yesterday.

"On second thoughts the house is filthy today, you should go and clean it!"

"Ha! You big coward! I'll see you later" I say with a smile before heading back into the house.

"Bye Emz." I hear as I walk through the door. Yes, friendly Naomi is much better than the bitchy one from before, I could get used to this.

* * *

The afternoon seems to be passing a lot faster than the morning did, I guess it's because I've now gotten rid of the apprehension in my gut and can finally concentrate. This afternoon's job is to completely clean the family living room from top to bottom, dust all the pictures, clean the selves, polish the ornaments etc...basically just clean absolutely everything thoroughly.

Miss Glenn comes in to inspect my work at 4pm, even though I'm not finished yet, because she's leaving early today.

"Yes the room is currently satisfactory, however, don't forget to vacuum behind the cushions of the settee."

Satisfactory? It's lot better than satisfactory, the room is gleaming! And yes of course I'm going to vacuum behind the cushions. This woman constantly makes me feel like nothing I do is ever good enough and that really upsets me, I won't say anything though I need this job far too much to ever do that so instead I say "Of course, Mrs Glenn." And thank her for her help.

I just want her to leave, I can't stand people breathing down my neck when I'm working; I constantly think they are silently criticizing everything I do. However before She leaves she decides to bring up yesterday.

"Emily, I noticed that you signed out yesterday only 10 minutes after signing in. May I ask why?"

Busted. "Oh well, I just didn't feel like I should be getting paid for not doing any work."

"Spending the day with Naomi was your work. Most people would be delighted to be paid for something they didn't classify as work. So what possessed you to act differently?" It's hard to tell with Mrs Glenn if she's angry or not, because her voice is always harsh.

"I just thought it would be easier for Naomi if she saw I wanted to spend the day with her rather than being told I had to."

"Yes she can be difficult. Ok I shall edit the book and put it down you worked a 9am-6pm shift."

"Oh no, Mrs Glenn that won't be necessary; like I said, yesterday didn't feel like work." I don't want her to change the book. If Naomi ever found out she'd think I'd lied straight to her face and I don't want something like that to spoil the basis of the friendship I'm trying to build.

"Emily, were you not listening to what I told you on your first day? The family are not your friends you are merely their employee; Naomi is not your friend. Yes you may have spent the day with her in a less official capacity but that does not change the rules under which we work. Do you understand?"

I don't understand. What is so wrong with wanting to be friends with the people you work for, I'm sure plenty of people in other jobs are mates with their boss. I do get the feeling that Mrs Glenn is very old fashioned in her views on employment.

"Yes, I do."

"Good." She replies leaving the room. I'm left wondering if she's going to change the book or not; all I can do is hope that she doesn't or that if she does Naomi never finds out.

* * *

As I'm putting away the countless cleaning products into a cupboard a door bursts open at the other end of the hallway and I see a blur of blonde hair moving quickly out of it followed by Mrs Campbell and Mr Williams.

"Naomi, come back here." Shouts Mr Williams.

"Love, you need to talk about this, you need to accept that he's gone." Mrs Campbell says as Naomi walks further away from them but closer to me.

"I don't need to accept anything! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

It's all happening so quickly I don't know what to do or say. Naomi is getting closer to me, she's visibly upset, I take a step out to somewhat block her way in the hope she'll talk to me and tell me what's wrong.

"Naomi..." I say quietly, sympathetically, but in a way she'll hopefully realise is caring.

"Get out of my way Emily." She says harshly pushing past me and continuing to storm along the hallway before walking straight out of the front door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

**Oooooo that was quite fun to write! Things are starting to unravel...but don't worry, there is LOTS more to come!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and as always they are very welcome :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! First of all I cannot apologise enough for not updating in the last week! I was away last weekend and had hoped to update on Monday (the one day I had at home) before I left on a trip to Bristol to film the Napalm Death scene in Skins 5 and visit a couple of mates, but sadly it just didn't happen. Anyway I'm back now and after being plagued with writers block (which I didn't truely understand till now lol) here's a new chapter!**

**Thanks as always for the fantastic reviews it's AMAZING! Cheers to **_sinwagons__, __InYourShadow__, __vaskon__, __What'sInTheBox__, __LiveYoungDieFast__, __Ellie Timmers__, __LoveGossipGirl_ (**Love your Mrs Glenn Theory! Made me laugh!)**, _ThePurpleSpider__, __bruisedviolet__, __dOkei__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __lumagoo1015__, smcl, __SaphireSkins__, __coolbeans17__, liss, __lilylovelessequalswin__, __you're looking sexy__, __starsdieout__, __nitaxnitro__, , __manic221__, HyperFitched, Kimberley, __HappyAsIAm.x_ and _Mari1202_** for reviewing chapter 9, I'm astonished by the number of you that took the time to do it...so thank you so much!**

**Hoden xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 10

_*Emily's POV*_

"Get out of my way Emily." She says harshly pushing past me and continuing to storm along the hallway before walking straight out of the front door and slamming it behind her.

I stand rooted to the spot dazed, confused and slightly hurt. I hadn't really expected Naomi to stop for me; she looked like a woman on a mission when she stormed out of the room and let's face it although we spent the day together yesterday we probably don't even qualify as friends yet. What affected me the most though is what I heard Mrs Campbell say _"you need to accept that he's gone_." I finally feel the pieces of the puzzle fall into place; Naomi must have lost her father. It would explain why yesterday was such a hard day for her, the anniversary of his death perhaps, and why she is always arguing with Mr Williams, perhaps she feels he could never live up to her father's standards. I'm not certain this is the exact situation but it definitely seems like the most likely and if I was in her shoes right now I know I wouldn't want to be alone.

Therefore, I quickly finish putting the cleaning products away and dash to the staff room to get my phone. I don't know Naomi's number, but I know exactly who to call.

"Emilio man how's it hanging in Bristol babe?" comes the cheerful voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it's fine. Listen Cook I really need your help. It's about Naomi" I say quickly and directly; even though I'm only on the phone to him I can sense the drastic change in his demeanour.

"What's up?" he says seriously.

"I'm not really sure what it was about, but Naomi just had an argument with her parents and stormed out of the house. She looked really upset Cook."

"Do you have any idea at all what they were arguing about?"

"Not really, her Mum shouted _"you need to accept that he's gone"_ after her as she walk away from them. I know I don't know her very well but she didn't look like she should be alone. I didn't know what to do so I called you." I explained

"You did the right thing babe, I appreciate it. I know where she'll be, I'll give Effy a call and she'll find her."

"Thanks Cook" I say breathing a sigh of relief.

"No kid, thank you." He says sincerely. "Right gonna call Effy now. Gimme a bell on Saturday if you fancy a drink, I'll be back in town by then. Later Emilio!" and then the line goes dead.

Phew, that was easier than I thought! That's the best thing about Cook, although he appears to the world as a bit of a knob, on the inside he is a really genuine guy and it's obvious he cares a lot for Naomi. I've done all I can do for the time being, all that's left is for me to hope Effy finds Naomi and makes sure she's alright.

* * *

The next 2 days at work drag, I don't have Cook to keep me entertained and I haven't seen Naomi since she pushed passed me on Wednesday afternoon. I don't even think she's been here because when I was asked to change her bed sheets they didn't appear to have been slept in at all. I assume she must be staying with Effy or something. It's weird, I should be angry or annoyed with her for being so short with me on Wednesday shouldn't I? The funny thing is I'm really not. Yes one could argue that she was unnecessarily rude and a simple "excuse me" would have been much more courteous. However, I feel sorry for the girl, for what she must being going through and it's almost as if she was justified to be rude under the circumstances. It's truly bizarre the way I think about Naomi, it's like I'm desperate to be a part of her life in anyway she'll have me, like I'm constantly clinging to the hope she'll accept me.

Finally, the weekend arrives and I couldn't be happier. Apart from my day with Naomi the entire week has been a total drag and seemed to last forever but it's Saturday now and I have plans tonight! I gave Cook a call like he suggested and now I'm going for a night out with him and I quote "The Gang". It's been a while since my last proper night out so I'm really looking forward to it; consequently I spend a good 2 hours getting ready, doing my hair and make-up and sorting out the perfect outfit (that doesn't clash with my hair). Before I know it's 9pm and time to meet the others so I grab my bag and walk to The Mount Vernon pub. I familiar feeling of apprehension is building in my stomach with every step closer to the pub, I wonder if Naomi will be there. If she's staying at Effy's and Effy is coming out tonight then I'm sure she'll be out too. Luckily I don't have to wait before I find out because as soon as I round the corner I see her and Effy standing outside the entrance have a cigarette and the butterflies in my stomach start to go crazy; the power this girl has over me is unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life; it scares me a little.

I don't let the feelings of apprehension phase me though; I'm a Fitch and Fitch's don't get scared, or so my father would have me believe. So I walk over with a smile on my face "Naomi, Effy hi! How are you both?"

"Hey Emily, good we're good. Right Naomi?" says Effy nudging Naomi slightly.

"Oh yeah, we're good. How are you?" Naomi asks. She doesn't look me in the eye though, so I can't be sure if she really is alright; I guess she might be embarrassed because of what I saw and the way she acted maybe, but this is not the time or the place to bring that up.

"I'm great!" I say cheerily, well if they aren't going to be happy I may as well be. "Are the others here yet?"

"Inside." Says Effy nodding towards the door.

"Great, I'll see you inside then." I say walking towards the door, I notice out the corner of my eye Naomi watching me very intensely. Too intensely, but I choose to ignore it.

As it would turn out being on the straight and narrow for a week is far too long for Cook, so by midnight he's made us drink so much I can't begin even count it. The last I remember being this drunk was in High School at a house party with Katie, it feels good though, nice to be liberated, even if sights and sounds aren't exactly acting in sequence with each other.

The others are all pretty hammered too, drinks are being spilled, words are being slurred and inhibitions are being dropped. The only person not drinking is JJ, he doesn't drink, doesn't mean he's a fun-sponge or anything, turns out he's on medication which makes him feel strange all the time or something. He did explain it to me and I remember nodding a lot, but I don't think I was really listening. God I'm going to pay for this tomorrow, but right now I really don't care.

Naomi has been very animated tonight, telling amusing stories and constantly making fun of Cook. I haven't been able to have a one-on-one conversation with her but she isn't acting cold towards me, which is good and gives me the impression that she is not annoyed at me for once again overhearing what her mother shouted. It is basically as if we are just friends hanging out which is perfect. The group have welcomed me with open arms and I feel comfortable with them all, I would go as far as saying we are friends, same with Naomi, it's the early stages of friendship but friendship none-the-less.

About midnight we head to nightclub down the road, with Cook leading the way singing obnoxiously loud for this time of night. Inside it's pretty busy and we all get caught up in the crowd and whisked away in opposite directions. I find myself in the middle of the dance floor, music pumping, adrenaline flowing and dancing ensues. I'm not sure how long I've been here for, time no longer seems linear, it could be 10 minutes or it could be 2 hours! The dance floor is getting more and more crowded by the second and I'm becoming more and more restricted in my movements. I feel and hand on my shoulder and hear a familiar voice shouting in my ear. I know exactly who it is and all of a sudden my senses are in overdrive.

"Emily, where is everyone?"

I turn around to face her, her cheeks are flushed, blonde hair sticking slightly to hair face and neck and covered in a light layer of sweat glistening under the lights. I'm not sure if it's just the alcohol flowing through my veins or something much deeper but the attraction I'm feeling towards Naomi right now is overpowering and my heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest.

I lean over and shout "I'm not sure, you're the 1st person I've seen since we came in."

"I should go and find them." She shouts back and makes a move to walk away. No not tonight she's not, with a sudden bust of confidence that is completely uncharacteristic of me I grab her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No, don't stay! The music is great" and I start to sway along to it, forgetting how tightly packed we are and inadvertently graze my body against hers. My breath hitches in my throat and I feel my heart pounding, this is the most physical contact I've had with Naomi and to be honest it feels amazing. It takes a little while for Naomi to register that I'm dancing I think, but eventually she starts to loosen up and move with the music. I'm completely wasted but the realisation that Naomi is dancing with me seems to absorb the alcohol and I feel a lot more sober than I really should.

A push from behind Naomi pushes us closer together than I could have imagined and I hear a small gasp escape her lips even above loud music. Our bodies pressed up against each other swaying in the middle of the dance floor makes me feel more alive than I've felt in a long time and then the realisation hits me. Yes I had already suspected it before but now I'm certain; I am completely and utterly besotted with Naomi Campbell.

* * *

**Again sorry for taking so long to update... should be updating more regularly again though, now I'm back home :)**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello pretty people :) **

**As I said in my last chapter I'd try and update more regularly and BOOM here we have another one for you! Your reviews really do inspire me to write and I love hearing what you think! Thanks to my Chapter 10 reviews **_InYourShadow__, __lumagoo1015__, __VeryStalkable__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __What'sInTheBox__, __SummerSkins__, smcl, __nitaxnitro__, __lilylovelessequalswin__, __coolbeans17_ **and** _you're looking sexy_**. **

**I'm happy to tell you this is another Naomi and Emily based chapter where I've tried to develop their friendship a bit. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Hoden xxx**

* * *

Chapter 11

_*Emily's POV*_

As our bodies move together on the dance floor I feel an overwhelming surge of emotion charge right through to my core, I hope it's not a one sided feeling and that Naomi reciprocates at least a small part of it. While my body is sending me all these signals my brain is in overdrive; part of me wants to try and take things further but the other part is saying _"Enough now, you work for her. For God's sake pull yourself together."_ Things are so complicated right now; I wish I could simply enjoy the feeling of dancing with Naomi without this wave of uncertainty and anxiety washing over me. Eventually though my "sober" side wins the battle for dominance and I find myself leaning over to shout into Naomi's ear.

"Want to get a drink?" I instantly regret it, I could have stayed with her on the dance floor all night. Naomi nods in response and we make our way over to the bar.

"Shots or beers?" Naomi asks me. It's a very good question, I guess it really depends how drunk I want to get. Fuck it. It's the weekend; I'm having a great night for the 1st time in ages so why skimp out.

"You get the beers, I'll get the shots."

"I like your style Emily" Naomi shouts back over the music with a smile.

You know the saying 'quit while you're ahead'? Well I really should have thought of that when I bought me and Naomi a shot of tequila and a shot of sambuca each. I'm not that hardcore a drinker and I've already had a lot to drink, so the 2 shots washed down with a pint were a BIG mistake. At first things were going so well, I was just in a merry state not scrutinizing things and going with the flow without my brain's constant inner monologue plaguing the conversation. Then the beer hit me.

I didn't realise I was quite so drunk until I got up to go to the bathroom and immediately stumbled over my feet. Lucky Naomi seemed to be able to handle her liquor a lot better than me and she was able to steady me before I landed flat on the ground.

"Fucking hell, you're wasted." She laughed.

"No no no I'm good." I say, taking extra care to try and not sound drunk, but that's probably a lost cause.

"Come on, I'm walking you home." She says standing up.

"You don't even know where I live." I say puzzled.

"See that's where you come in. I assume you know the way to your own house, that way I'll walk you home then get Carl to pick me up from yours. Plan?"

"Why don't you just get Carl to get you here?" Naomi's plan doesn't make any sense. Why on earth would she want to walk to my house? I was just going to get a taxi home anyway.

"Because, you're wasted you tit! You can barely walk to bathroom, let alone walk home."

I am not wasted! I resent that! ...ok fine I am. "Taxi?" I ask. Let's see her reason her way out of this one.

"Sure, if you want to pay the £50 fee when you're sick everywhere." She says with her famously sexy smirk. This girl has an answer for everything.

I let out a frustrated groan "OK, fine. Bathroom first though." I say stumbling past her and pushing myself through the door.

* * *

The walk home is good...As much as I hate to admit it Naomi was probably right, I am in no fit state to walk back on my own and there is a 95% chance I would have destroyed the back of a taxi. It's like my head knows where I'm going but my legs have a mind of their own and seem to be interesting in veering off in random directions, thankfully, whenever this occurs Naomi grabs my arm lightly and turns me to face straight ahead and we keep on walking. I know I'm going to regret all of this in the morning, I really wish I hadn't had those last couple of drinks because now Naomi will only remember drunk Emily who can't walk in a straight line.

"Can we sit down for a minute Naomi?" I breath out, all this walking is taking its toll on me.

"Sure" she says and I sit on the wall outside of the house we are currently walking passed.

"So the fresh air sobering you up yet?" She asks

"A little, still feel out of it though." I reply closing my eyes to try and stop the street from spinning and run my fingers through my hair with a sigh.

"Head spinning?"

"mmmmmmmmm" I reply. I really don't bode well with alcohol. "How are you still sober?"

"Oh I'm not, feeling lightheaded as fuck, but let's face it Emz I can handle my drink. You on the other hand..." she tails off as I accidently put my hand on top of hers after releasing my head. We both simultaneously glance down at our hands; I know it sounds clichéd but I feel a jolt at her touch...god I'm such a fucking hormonal teenager. So I take my hand off hers and rest it on my lap and look down at it not wanting to make eye contact because I'm sure I'll blush under the gaze she is now giving to me. Suddenly the moment is interrupted my Naomi's phone buzzing from her bag and I jump 6 feet into the air with fright.

"Shit!"

Naomi fumbles around in her bag while looking for her phone and lifts it out triumphantly. "It's Cook" she tells me before answering. "Hello."

I then remember we left the club without telling any of the others so they must be worried that we both disappeared.

"I'm walking Emily home.""Yeah" "No it's fine I'll get Carl to pick me up from Emily's" I hear Cooks booming voice from down the phone, I'm not sure but it almost sounds as if he says _"get in there Blondie"_ but I can't be sure. "Fuck off you cock!" "Yeah talk to you later." And as quickly as that the call's over with.

"Club just closed so he was wondering where we were."

"That can't be right. I though the club closed at 4am?"

"It is 4am."

"FUCK! I had no idea it was that late...I'm having brunch with my sister tomorrow. Fucking hell!"

"HA! Rather you than me." Naomi giggles "You are soooo not going to make it to brunch tomorrow."

"Damn it!"

"Right drunkie let's get you home" she says ushering me up then pointing forward "lead the way...if you can" She adds quietly at the end suppressing another giggle as I am unable to walk in a straight line.

We continue to walk in silence for a while, I'm quite thankful my flat is a fair walk from the club because I'm getting to spend more time with Naomi, even if we aren't saying anything. Sometimes being able to be with someone in complete silence without feeling the need to talk to them shows you are comfortable around the person; so I hope this is the situation rather than neither of us having anything at all to say to the other. The fresh air is also continuing to clear my head with every passing minute which I am also thankful for.

Towards the end of the walk the silence is broken by Naomi who turns her head to look at me and says "Thanks you know for the other day."

And once again a familiar sense of confusion hit me "Sorry?"

"Effy told me you called Cook after I stormed out of the house."

"Oh that. Yeah I did, you looked upset and I didn't know what to do...I hope you don't think I invaded your privacy or anything." I really do hope that, because it would put a right downer on the whole evening and on the friendship I've been trying so hard to build.

"I don't think that." She states turning her had away from me and looking straight ahead as we walk side to side. "You were right to do that. If Effy hadn't found me I would have just wandered aimlessly in the rain for hours without anywhere to go."

What do I say in response to that? I can't help but wish I was sober to properly process all that Naomi was saying, but then again if we were both sober she probably wouldn't be saying anything at all to me.

"Are you still staying at Effy's?"

"No. I think I'll go home tonight now we've all had time to cool off."

"Why were you arguing?" FUCK! Why did you ask that you idiot? I mean yes I wanted to ask it, I've wanted to ask it a lot but it's none of my business...bloody alcohol. I prepare myself for the outburst of _"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISINESS!"_ but to my surprise it never comes. Naomi seems to ignore my question at first and bites her lower lip, she's probably thinking of a nice way to tell me to piss off. Then eventually the reply comes.

"Just family stuff. It's pretty boring really; my Dad is just being a prick as always." It didn't sound like nothing and Naomi's reaction to it at the time reinforces my belief that things are more serious than she is making them out to be. However, I've pushed my luck far too many times already tonight with her so I'll accept her answer...for now.

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to..." I add before the topic is totally closed. She doesn't reply but I think she appreciated the sentiment at least.

Another 5 minutes of walking later and we reach my flat which I'm happy about because it's getting pretty cold now. We have been walking for 20 minutes though so it's unsurprising.

"This is me here" I say gesturing the 1st level flat.

"Thank God! I'm freezing my tits off!" Naomi shivers.

"Sorry, want to wait inside for Carl?" I ask whilst messing with my keys trying to find the right one for my door, which takes much longer than I'd like to say. But nonetheless eventually I get the door open and hold it so Naomi can follow me in and up the stairs to my apartment.

I'm feeling really self conscious about letting Naomi in, the living room is a bit of a mess, but I'm not bothered about that. I'm more concerned that my entire flat can fit into one of Naomi's kitchens; it's like a big red light beacon saying _this girl is completely out of your league._

"So this is it, Casa Del Fitch" I say gesturing to the tiny living room. "Sorry about the mess" I indicate the dinner plates, clothes and make-up I have lying around from getting ready earlier.

"It's cool, I like it." Well at least she isn't openly telling me how small the place is.

"It's a bit small, I mean I wish it was bigger, but it's all I can afford at the moment." I say sheepishly.

"Like I said it's cool. I wish I had a place like this." She says looking around.

"Ok, Now I know your lying."

"I'm really not, must be nice to have somewhere that is just yours, where no-one else can just barge in at any time." And there it is again the resentment of her lifestyle, most people would kill to be in her shoes but Naomi doesn't want it.

"I guess, gets a bit lonely though." She nods in response. Anyway, enough with the depressing "Do want something to drink?"

"Water would be good thanks."

"Coming right up." I say walking into the kitchen. I hear Naomi on the phone while I'm filling the glasses and guess she must be calling Carl to come pick her up. My suspicions are proved correct and when I enter the room she's hanging up her phone "Carl will be here in 10."

"Cool" I say handing her the water and sitting down on the sofa. "You know you can sit down right? You don't have to stand."

"Thanks" Naomi says quietly before sitting next to me on the sofa.

I try to make conversation with her to make this more comfortable "So good tonight eh? I'm gonna pay for those shots in the morning though!"

"Yeah It was, it's always a good night when Cook's involved." We both laugh at this and continue to chat about how we should never let Cook get the drinks in at the beginning of the night because who knows what could happen!

For the second time tonight our conversation is interrupted by the sound of Naomi's phone going off. This time it's Carl saying he's parked outside waiting.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." She says standing up, placing her glass down on my coffee table and walking towards the door. "Thanks for tonight it was fun."

I jump up and quickly reach for the door opening it for her with a smile "Yeah, It's been the best night I've had in a long time"

"So I'll see you Monday then?" What's happening on Monday? Oh right work.

"Yeah, well maybe, I mean it depends if we bump into each other I guess..."

My verbalised thoughts are interrupted by Naomi saying "I'll see you on Monday" before pulling me into a light hug. It feels so good. I think I've finally managed to cross the line from employee to friend and I can't help but smile.

"Monday it is then." I say while she walks out the door then I close it behind her and lean my back against the cold wood and sigh. Monday. It's only 2 days away, but I wish it was tomorrow!

* * *

**Right there we have it. I think Naomi and Emily's relationship is coming along now, they are definitely more comfortable with each other...which can only be a good thing right? We'll see how it comes but things should start to develop from now on :D**

**With any luck I'll be updating again soon :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY SKINS DAY EVERYONE!**

**Yes the new cast have just been announced on the E4 website...what do you all think? I've met Alex and Jess, they are both really nice...looked completely different to their pics on the website though. Chatted to Jess quite a bit, she was really friendly and genuinely happy to be part of the show!**

**To celebrate this momentous occasion here's and update :D I think you'll agree with me that things are definitely picking up in the story once you've read it...ok I really hope you agree with me lol!**

**So once again thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, sorry it's been a couple of days since my last update, busy times at the moment but I hope this is worth the wait, I had a good time writing it actually! Thank you to **_starsdieout__, __Ellie Timmers_**(x2)**,_cressie__, __coolbeans17__, __JustFitched__, vero, __InYourShadow__, __..again__, __What'sInTheBox__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __vaskon_**(x2)**,_lumagoo1015__, __xCocaineCharliex__, __you're looking sexy_ **There will be some of Naomi's POV coming up, but she's very thoughtful at the moment and she'd give away (what I hope are) plot twists, but I promise there will be more from her in the future**, _sinwagons__, Texasgirl29_ **and** _nitaxnitro_**massive hugs to you all!**

**So without further adieu here's chapter 12**

**Hoden xxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 12

_*Emily's POV*_

Sunday was not a good day. Hung-over does even begin to cover what I was feeling, nearly dead would be a more precise description. I woke up and called Katie to tell her I wouldn't be coming to brunch because I was feeling ill. However, she took this to mean come over to my flat, let yourself in then drag me out of bed.

"For fucks sake! You're not even ill bitch...I can smell the alcohol on you from the living room! Get the fuck up and shower, you have 15 minutes then we're going to brunch."

5 minutes later she was banging incredibly loudly on the bathroom door "Hurry the fuck up loser!" Charming isn't she?

It's safe to say my day didn't improve at all after that; the last thing anybody wants with a hangover is Katie's nonstop talking doing their head in. Brunch itself was no better either, I didn't want to eat anything, but Katie made me have a sandwich. Bitch. It was not a smart idea and I ended up seeing it in reverse later on.

After 3 hours of listening to Katie's news and love life dramas I finally made it home and collapsed onto the sofa where I spent the remainder of the day feeling sorry for myself (even though there is no-one to blame but myself ). So basically it was a complete waste of a day. Eventually, it was late enough to call it a night a head to bed and hope that Naomi was right when she said _"__I'll see you on Monday"._

* * *

Monday. Arguably the worst day of the week. People always hate Mondays because it marks the start of another week of work; I on the other hand think Sunday is the worst day of the week it marks the end of your time off so not only do you have the prospect of the week ahead in front of you, you also have to spend the day knowing impending doom is only a matter of time away; it's like a rain shower hanging over you. However, neither Sunday nor today felt like this to me, the anticipation of seeing Naomi made me excited for the day; yes I know it's sad but when you like someone you want to see them as much as possible. Naomi couldn't possibly think of me the same way, but it's still nice spending time with her...when she's not being a prick that is!

It's actually been a really good day so far, I've been cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom all morning; it may sound like a mundane horrible task but it means I get to chat with Cook which is always entertaining. Although I'm pretty sure he's just spilling stuff on purpose to make me clean it up and have a quick stare at my ass at the same time.

"You're such a perv! Stop spilling stuff just to make me bend over!"

"It's not Cookie's fault that a) he's clumsy and b) you're fit." He says with a cheeky grin.

"And it's not my fault that you deserve a smack" I say clipping him around the head smugly.

"Awch! For such a midget you can pack a punch!"

"Don't get on the wrong side of me then."

"How about the right side?" He asks raising his eyebrows. "AWCH!" he yelps as I smack him again. Well I did warn him. "Right, before you give me permanent brain damage take this food up to the dining room would you?" he asks handing me 2 plates with paninis on them.

"Fine, but when I get back you keep your pervy boy tongue quiet."

"You can help with that if you want?"

"COOK!"

He then bursts out laughing "It's just too easy babe; you're giving me the perfect set up lines every time! Now fuck off with those plates before they get cold." He says with a wink. God he's such a prick, but a nice prick at least.

I make my way through the web of corridors to the dining room and too my complete surprise find Naomi sitting at the table.

"You took your time." She said with her usual smirk.

"Yeah well Cook was being a knob." I reply with a smirk of my own and walk over and place a panini in front of her and one at the space beside her. "Take it you're hungry then?"

"What?" comes the confused response.

"The two paninis."

"Again what?"

"Oh right, is someone joining you?" I hope it's not a date!

"You could say that." Why is she so infuriatingly vague all the time? And oh great the smirk is once again fixed on her features; if it wasn't so damn sexy it'd annoy me!

"I'll leave you to it then." I say turning around to leave, I can't help but feel a small pang of pain as I do so. She's being perfectly polite, but slightly abrupt which upsets me; I really wish I wasn't so emotional, especially around all things Naomi related.

"Don't leave you idiot! The other panini is for you...it's now your lunch break is it not?" Wait what? Did I just hear that right, the other panini is for me? She got Cook to make me lunch too? I feel my hear expand a little upon hearing that, she really is a lovely person I take back everything I just thought.

"What? Yeah it's my break time now." I walk back towards her and sit down. "How did you even know I'd be the one to bring your food?" I'm curious now.

"Cook text me and said you were working in the kitchen with them, so I asked him to make us both some lunch." She says nonchalantly then picking up her panini and taking a bite. I'm kind of in awe of her right now, here was me thinking she was being quite cold hearted when she's actually being pretty lovely.

"Well thank you, it's lovely." I say sincerely. She doesn't reply but looks at me and smiles and it warms my heart.

We have a really nice lunch and a good chat, Naomi laughed at me a lot when I told her how hung-over I was on Sunday. She claims to have been completely fine but I don't believe her for a second; she may not have been as drunk as me but there is no way someone could have been in perfect condition the following morning if they had drank as much as she did. I'll let it lie this time, but I vowed to myself that the next time we go out I'm going to try and find out if she's hung-over the next day or not; no-one can pull a fast one over Emily Fitch!

The rest of the time is great, I really feel a lot more comfortable around Naomi now; I don't think she's going to rip my head off every time I say something like I did when we first met. Naomi herself seems to be more open with me as well, she doesn't say a lot on the subject but she basically told me she'd rather have a normal life than all of this money. When she said it it made me like her even more, because I know she's a down to earth grounded person; she's like the anti Paris Hilton not letting the money go to her head and staying out of the media spot light so she can have as normal a life as possible for someone in her situation.

There is a small thing niggling in the back of my mind the entire lunch though but I daren't ask Naomi about it. Why did Cook text her saying he was with me? The wishful thinking part of my brain hopes it's a small sign she might like me, but the rational side knows it's almost definitely not that. I'll never ask though, it'd just be weird and awkward so I'll keep my mouth shut.

At the end of lunch Naomi and I decided to meet for lunch the following day, but I insisted on bringing my own because I feel bad for Cook making something for me; it's not his job to do that even though both Naomi and Cook himself said he was more than happy to do it.

* * *

Turns out that Naomi and I actually had lunch together every day of the week, it's been fantastic being able to spend time with her, not only does it make my working day a lot more enjoyable it means that I'm slowly but surely getting to know her and if I'm being completely honest everything I'm learning just reinforces how perfect I already think she is. She's 19, her middle name is Louise, she went to an all girls private school and hated it because she thought they were all posh sobs, she takes after her mother and is a member of lots of activist groups and goes to loads of protests. In fact the last protest she went to was against university tuition fees and I totally admire her for what she said _"Why should anyone willing to learn be denied that? It's all about money these days, I mean my family has money so I could go and study anywhere I wanted in the world but does that mean I'm going to be any more successful than someone with no money on the same course? No it doesn't; that's why the system has to change."_ She really is a great person once she's let her guard down a little. It's as if she protects herself from people seeing the real her and she shouldn't do that; she doesn't need to.

Anyway, it's Friday now and I'm meant to be meeting Naomi for lunch in a couple of hours, so I'm just continuing with my mundane cleaning task until then. Well that is until my mobile vibrates in my pocket.

_Emilio I'm away today but Blondie's just called me, she's upset. Will you go talk to her? She's in the garden apparently. C x_

Fuck, this can't be good. I wish Cook had called me so I could ask him more about it, but I know that's probably why he didn't; to save time. So I quickly type out a reply while walking towards the garden.

_On my way now. Xxx_

The garden is huge so it takes me a while to find her, but when I do I see she's sitting on the grass leaning against one of the huge tree's trunks, eyes closed. She's not crying but I can see the tear tracks of past tears running down her cheeks. It breaks my heart to see her like this; she looks so small and fragile right now.

"Hey" I say quietly taking small steps towards her.

She opens her eyes to look at me and I see they are filled with unshed tears she's trying to hold back. When she sees me she doesn't say anything, she simply closes her eyes again. I'm not sure what to do to comfort her but I know I want to try; usually I would feel really uncomfortable in this kind of situation but strangely I don't. Naomi needs me right now so no matter how I feel I need to be there for her. So I walk over and sit beside her against the tree. I don't say anything but she knows I'm here for her if she wants me to be.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes just staring out over the garden then I hear Naomi shuffle a bit next to me. The next thing I know her head is resting against my shoulder as she sniffs back a sob, under different circumstances I would be ecstatic for the intimate contact but this isn't about me right now, it's all about her. I instantly reach out and take one of her hands in mine and let her know I'm right here and not leaving.

Time passes, I'm not sure how long we've been in this position and I don't care. Naomi's sniffs have stopped now though so it must have been a while.

"Thank you" comes a small broken voice close to my ear.

"There is nothing to thank me for; I'm here for you ok?" I try to say reassuringly, because I really am here for her. I'm here for her whenever she needs me, I know that now. I feel her head nod against my shoulder as she lets out a sigh. I wish there was more I could do for her right now, but I know there isn't.

Eventually I think the silence becomes too much for her, because I feel her shift slightly.

"It's just been a really bad day."

"It is Mr Williams?"

"Partly." Ok I'm really going to try my luck now; maybe she wants to talk about this to someone other than her family, so here goes.

"Is it about your Dad then?" I say probably slightly too quickly in retrospect

"What?" she questions me

"Is it about your Dad?" It must be, why else would she be so upset, I would be if I lost my father!

She lifts her head up from my shoulder and looks me in the eyes, she looks just as upset as she did earlier but she also looks confused.

"Emily Mr Williams is my Dad."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, feedback is much much much appreciated :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello pretty people!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter made me seriously happy :) Muchas gracias to **_lumagoo1015__, __AssassinsLover__, __manic221__, __vaskon__, __coolbeans17__, __What'sInTheBox__, __LovelessNprescott__, Chelsea _**(x2)**_, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __dowatchawill__, smcl, ainepie, __nitaxnitro__, vero, __InYourShadow__, Ana, __slushhy_**and**_you're looking sexy_ **it seems some of you figured it out already about Mr Williams! NICE JOB! :D **

**I'm glad you're all being open minded about the new cast too, there is a lot of hate going around already for them and it's not fair. Yes it's sad to see Gen 2 go, but hopefully we'll have another great bunch who we'll all grow to know and love!**

**So here we have Chapter 13... the question is will it be lucky or unlucky for our girls?**

**Hoden xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 13

_*Emily's POV*_

"Emily Mr Williams is my Dad."

Oh.

I've just put my foot in my mouth and I know it. I feel like a complete and utter idiot for misreading the situation so much, but how can Mr Williams be her dad? They have different surnames but her parents are married? I guess my mistake is justified. But now I'm just plain confused about what's going on.

"But you have different surnames" slips out of my mouth, my face must be the picture of all things confused right now and I'm certain that if Naomi wasn't so upset then she'd be mocking me relentlessly.

"My Mum never liked the idea of a woman being made to change her name for a man. _"If a man isn't willing to do it for a woman then why should a woman?"_ is what she used to tell me when I was younger. My Dad was never too keen about the fact all 3 of us had different surnames though."

"All 3 of you?"

"Yeah, my surname used to be Campbell-Williams, but as you can probably tell me and my father aren't really on the best of terms so I changed my surname to Campbell a couple of years ago. As much as it frustrates me to be called Naomi Campbell, it annoys him even more so I've kept it to kind of spite him."

I'm at a loss for words right now; shocked to silence may be a better description of my current state. Naomi must really have some serious issues with her Dad to make her change her name, I mean I've fallen out with my parents countless times, hell I moved out because my mother couldn't come to terms with my sexuality but I'd never consider changing my name! Naomi certainly doesn't do things half heartedly, that's for sure. My curiosity is getting the better of me today though, even though she's hurting I can't help but want to get to know her better and find out what really makes her tick.

"Why do you hate your Dad so much?"

She looks torn for a second, torn between whether to open up to me or spout out some cover story. I hope she chooses to confide in me.

"He and I just don't see eye to eye. He doesn't really approve of my lifestyle choices and I think he blames me for the things that have gone wrong in his life."

I can't help but be a bit disappointed with her answer, once again she has had the perfect opportunity to open up to me and once again she hasn't done it. I can't really blame her though, it must be hard to know who to trust if you are in her position but all I know is she could ask me anything at any time and I'd tell her, I hope she can learn to do the same with me one day.

"Why?"

She makes a long sigh before answering "Emily don't take this the wrong way but I don't really share my feelings ok? I mean we're friends but how well do I know you really?"

"You should get to know me then." I say smirking trying to mimic her usual cocky persona.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a super cool person."

"Really? I've never met a super cool person who likes to stand in a corner when they go bowling before."

"I DON'T like to stand in the corner!" How come even when she's upset she still remembers to bring up a very embarrassing moment for me. "It's just a tradition ok?" She just smiles at this...oh well at least I can make her smile when she's upset. "Come round to mine for dinner tonight, I'll cook." I hope she doesn't say no, I hope she doesn't say no, I hope she doesn't say no!

She looks surprised that's for sure "Tonight as in today?"

"Yes, that's generally what tonight means" I laugh

"Why?" she asks quite shyly, it's as if the girl has never had someone want to be mates with her before

"Like I said before you should get to know me...and what better way than learning how terrible a cook I am!"

"You know you're not selling the idea to me by saying that."

"True, but I'm hoping you'll wonder how bad a cook I can actually be and therefore feel you must come even if it's just to find out."

"What time should I be over then?"

"8.30 ok? I don't finish here till 6 and need to go to the shop to buy the ingredients and cook the thing." I say beaming...I can't even hide the fact I'm happy she's coming over! There are many reasons why I'm so happy 1) The girl I like is coming over to my house, 2) She might actually want to know me better and 3) I can try cheer her up more (to name but a few).

"8.30 is great" She says standing up and offering me a hand up which I gladly accept, I think it's her way of thanking me for being there and inviting her for dinner, but what she doesn't know is I would have done it anyway. When we are both standing I pull her towards me slightly into a hug and rest my head on her shoulder for a short period of time, I know I could stay like this forever, but I also know I should let her go which I do.

"I'll see you tonight then." I say happily and she agrees before we walk back to the house and go our separate ways.

* * *

I'm so nervous, I know this is nowhere even remotely close to being a date but still Naomi is going to be in my flat having dinner with me. That thought alone is enough to get the butterflies dancing around my stomach! It takes forever to reach 6pm, but when it eventually does I can't get away fast enough, I sign out in a hurry and practically run to the shop. Throughout the day I'd been thinking about what to cook and I'd eventually settled on lasagne with garlic bread and a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream for dessert. Now as awful as it sounds I may have told Naomi a small white lie earlier; by no means am I an amazing cook, but I'm definitely not as terrible as I made out...or at least I don't think I am. No-one has ever told me I'm terrible which must mean I could be a lot worse and seeing as lasagne is my signature dish I think it'll go down alright with Naomi tonight.

As soon as I get back to my house I start preparing the meal, I never buy premade sauces so I start off by making them then slowly build up the lasagne before sprinkling cheese on top and putting it in the oven. I then jump into the bathroom and have really fast shower, by the time I'm dressed and have done my hair and makeup it's 8.20pm 10 minutes before Naomi is due to arrive and my living room is still a bit of a mess so I quickly bundle all the crap up and put it in my room and then go an "lay the table"; when I say lay the table I mean set the breakfast bar. As I've said before my flat is very small so I don't actually have a dining room table, just a coffee table in there and eating lasagne from a coffee table is potentially very dangerous for clothes. Before I have time to finish I hear the buzzer go indicating Naomi is here so I quickly head down the stairs to let her in.

When I open the door I'm greeted to a smiling Naomi holding a bottle of wine...I could get used to this.

When we get into my flat we go into the kitchen so I can open the wine and finish setting the breakfast bar

"You know Emily, dinner doesn't smell that bad...what are we having anyway?"

"Lasagne and garlic bread, which reminds me better cook the bread" I say turning around to put the bead in the oven. "There, should be ready in 10 minutes or so." "Wine?" I ask holding up the bottle.

"Yes please."

Dinner was a success, Naomi liked my lasagne (much to her surprise) and we both ate far too much of it so end up slouching on the sofa because it's much more comfortable than my kitchen chairs.

"Oh my god I'm so full" I say clutching my stomach

"No wonder you practically ate your weight in food Fitch"

"Well I was hungry!"

"You don't say." She says mocking me.

"You want to watch a film? I bought 'Remember Me' the other day, Katie said it was good...but she just watched it for that bloke out of Twilight I think." I say after a few minutes, I'm secretly hoping she says yes because I don't think I'm ready for her to leave yet.

"Sure, but only if you promise me YOU didn't buy it because of the bloke from Twilight."

"Ha, no worries there, he is DEFINATELY not my type." I say struggling to move because of the food baby in my stomach. I do, however, manage to put in the DVD before settling back onto the sofa and pressing play.

Right from the opening credits the film is pretty deep, death, fights, bets, father issues...I can't help but think it may not have been the best choice of film to watch with Naomi, I had no idea what it was about though; the trailer I'd seen for it made it just look like a love story. Naomi seems to be getting a bit uncomfortable with the film so I put it on pause and turn to her

"Want to have the ice cream now?" I ask

"Yeah, can we have it in here though? I'd quite like to see how the film pans out."

"Sure I'll just go and get it." I don't understand her, the film is obviously making her uncomfortable but yet she wants to keep watching it... If I'd have known I defiantly would not have picked one that seems to be so closely related to her life; the main character's dealing with the pain of losing someone they love and having major father issues. I can be such an idiot sometimes! I get the ice cream and 2 bowls and spoons and re-enter the living room.

"You ready for some Phish Food" I say putting the stuff down on the coffee table.

"Oh yes!" she says picking up a spoon.

"How much do you want?"

"Dunno yet...who needs bowls though when you've got a tub, it's only more washing up after all." She says pointing to the bowls with her spoon

"Good point, tub it is"

We settle on the sofa both shuffling until we are right next to each other so we can reach the tub easily which I'm holding. Naomi then picks up the remote and puts the film back on. The close proximity of Naomi to me and the fact out hands keep touching whenever we grab the tub for a spoonful of ice cream is causing the butterflies to return and my heart rate to pick up. I'm trying to fully concentrate on the film but it becomes even more difficult when for the second time today Naomi rests her head on my shoulder and I can feel her hair and breath tickling my neck. My breathing becomes slightly shallower than before, I'm sure Naomi must notice but she doesn't say anything so we just continue watching the film.

When the film ends I've got a lump in my throat, it was actually a really sad ending, great film though! I can't help but wonder how Naomi is, she hasn't said anything since we got the ice cream, mind you I haven't either. I don't want to disturb her thoughts so I just sit and watch the credits role waiting for some kind of reaction from her.

I feel her shift her head slightly on my shoulder and I expected her to get up but she doesn't, instead I feel her breath stronger than ever against my skin and I inhale sharply. My body feels like it's on fire, reacting to the simplest form of contact from her. Then after what seems an eternity she moves again and this time I feel the warm smooth set of lips brush lightly against my neck. It's just one kiss but my body is too shocked to do anything apart from close my eyes and exhale. I have no idea what's happening right now, I wish I did though. All I can do is sit and wait for Naomi to say or do something else, because I'm sure whatever I say or do won't be what she needs right now.

I open my eyes to see the very end of the credits roll off the screen and the DVD return to the main menu, but once again I ignore it and wait for some kind of reaction from blonde on my shoulder. It takes a while but she eventually lifts her head and I can see her looking at me from the corner of my eye, so I turn my head to face her and catch her eyes staring right at me. I'm feeling nervous as hell but there is no way I can look away from the deep blue eyes of the blonde. Her face has an unreadable expression on it and I have no idea what she's thinking. My heart is beating so quickly and loudly she must be able to hear it but she's showing no outward reaction whatsoever.

Her head slowly moves forward towards mine and everything suddenly seems like it's happening in slow motion, I see her blink then catch my eyes right away again, she licks her lips and continues moving her head towards mine. I take a deep breath I know where this is leading, her eyes close and mine instinctively do the same and I wait. I feel the warmth of her breath against my lips and the heat radiating off her body, I'm unable to formulate any thoughts I can just feel my body react the woman in front of me. Finally our lips meet in a soft kiss and I feel like fireworks are exploding in my stomach. Our lips brush against each other once, twice, three times and I swear it's the best feeling I've ever experienced in my life.

However, just as quickly as it happened I feel her pull back and rest our foreheads against each other. My eyes are still closed, I'm still trying process what just happened. Then I feel her disappear completely, so a quickly open my eyes to see her once again staring intently at me, but this time biting her bottom sexily.

"I should go." She says quietly waiting for my reaction.

I clear my throat, still unsure if I can speak properly yet.

"Yeah...sure, I mean if you want."

"I had a good time tonight, thank you." She says standing up from the sofa and walking towards the door.

"Me too, it was great." I say finally able to move my body and following her to the door.

"Have a good weekend." She says with a small smile before opening the door and walking out of my flat closing the door behind her.

"You too." I say breathlessly once the door has closed.

Ok what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Ahhh! I didn't expect that to happen...it just seemed right lol! I never sit down with a plan in my head for each chapter I just write down whatever comes out and apparently it was time for some Naomily action!**

**What did you think? I've been really worried about writing "lusty" type scenes so hope it wasn't too awful!**

**As always I Love (with a capital L) to hear from you all :)**

**xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! Sorry it's taken a few days for this to go up... I've had a hard time figuring out where to go with the story from the last chapter, it's times like this I wish I could plan ahead but I can't work that way unfortunately. I'm only able to plan the over-all plot and where I want to take the fic as a whole. But alas I was finally able to write an update...sorry it's quite rubbish!**

**Anyway *HUGE* thank you to all of my reviewers **_Pixies123_ **(x2****)**, _starsdieout__, __coolbeans17__, Naoems, __lumagoo1015__, Chelsea, JustFitched, __vaskon__, __Ellie Timmers_ **(x2)**_, smcl, __k-dawg55__, __you're looking sexy__, __SomeAreLakes__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __lilybirdssong__, __InYourShadow__, __nitaxnitro__, vero, __Mari1202__, __MoaningMyrtle123__, __AssassinsLover_ ***I really like Remember Me, quite a good date movie if you ask me, but I did cry (because I'm a huge sissy)* and last but by no means least**_sinwagons_**! I'm seriously blown away by the response to the last chapter, it means a lot that you all enjoyed it :D**

**And now chapter 14!**

**Hoden xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 14

_*Emily's POV*_

What was that? What just happened? I'm rooted to the spot, unable to move and unable to tear my eyes away from the door the blonde just walked out of. My hand automatically moves to my lips tracing over them as my brain tries to determine if that actually happened or not. Eventually, my brain and body catch up with each other and I'm able to move to the sofa where I sit and bury my head in my hands.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What do I do now? The girl I like just kissed me, yes it was brief and light but it happened and she initiated it. I should be walking on air right now but the reality of the situation is weighing me down, my hot blonde BOSS just kissed me and what I can't wrap my head around is why. Does she like me too? Did she feel obligated because I cooked her dinner? Or did the movie upset her so much she needed any type of contact with the nearest person, which would be me, to take her mind off things. I'm terrified of how she'll act when I next see her, will she ignore me, acknowledge me, want to talk to be about it or want to forget all about it? I just don't know.

The most important thing is what will I do when I next see her? I definitely don't want to bring up the kiss in case it makes her go all ice-queen on me, I'm not sure I can handle that again. I should just act normally, if she wants to talk about it then we'll talk if not then we won't. I'm going to be an adult about this, it's not just some stupid immature crush I can just react to – this is a girl I really like, but also a girl who could theoretically have me fired at any second! The ball is in her court, so to speak, and all I can do is wait for her to hit it back to me.

* * *

It's Wednesday now, I've haven't seen or heard from Naomi since Friday night, I think she's avoiding me and it's hurting my feelings to be honest. What does she think I'm going to do? React badly? Maybe she doesn't want to face up to the situation yet, maybe it's still too fresh.

I can't take any more of this constant monologue in my head overanalyzing the situation so I've decided to talk to Cook in my lunch break today. I'm not sure if Naomi has told him the entire situation or if I should, but I need to get my head straight and talking to Cook may be the only way I can do it if Naomi is actually avoiding me.

"Hey Cook" I say entering the kitchen.

"Emilio! How's it going?" He asks while engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Yeah it's good, just bored and thought I'd come say 'Hey'"

"Nice one! I love your impromptu visits; some people here are total picks. Plus with Naomi away Cookie needs a fit bird to brighten his day."

"Naomi's away?"

"Yeah man she took off for a bit on Sunday with her folks, they should be back today or tomorrow though." He says stirring a pot of soup.

"Oh" Is all I can muster up. Naomi's gone away, is it to avoid me? Fuck why is this all so complicated?

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you actually, thought you two were chums now."

"So did I." I say with a small sigh "Cook did Naomi say anything to you about Friday?"

"Yeah man, she said how you found her in the garden and shit then invited her round for dinner."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really...why did something happen? Are you ok?" He asks me genuinely concerned, it's sweet.

"No nothing like that, I'm fine...I...Never mind it's not important." I say passively, this was a bad idea I should just go.

"Emily, you can tell me you know." He's being deadly serious now, it's strange I never took him as someone who would care this much, his cocky persona is only a fraction of the person underneath.

"Naomi kissed me" I blurt out. Immediately covering my mouth with my hand, fuck, I did not mean for that to slip out.

"What? Blondie kissed you?" He asks rather excitedly; stupid boys and their annoying lesbian fantasies.

"Yeah, and now she's away and fuck...I don't know. Do you think she's avoiding me?" I ask nervously.

"Maybe a little, but probably not as much as you think kid. She had to go out of town anyway with her folks so that ain't got nothing to do with you. The twat should have text you though."

Thank god, I finally breathe a sigh of relief; she actually had plans to go away! I'm not the only reason for her sudden disappearance.

"We haven't exchanged numbers yet."

"Gimme your phone" he says holding out his hand. I comply and hand him the phone from my pocket. He snatches it and types out a number and hands it back. "There you go kiddo, your very own hotline to Naomikins." "Give her a text or something. The girl ain't stupid enough to ignore you." He has a big grin on his face now. "Now you want cookie to make you some lunch?"

I love this boy.

* * *

Should I text her? Yes or No?

It's a simple question with 2 very simple answers which has been mulling over in my head all day. It's now 7pm and I'm at home sitting on the sofa fiddling with my phone. It's so difficult to make the move to text her, would it seem very clingy to text her? I mean she hasn't text me...mind you she doesn't have my number either, so how could she?

Stop being such a pussy and text her Emily! My brain is shouting to text but my hands just won't do it. Fuck it.

_Hey! It's Emily, Cook gave me your number. How's things? Heard you were out of town doing anything exciting? X_

And send.

Ok that's a simple normal message not weird and stalkerish; if she doesn't reply it's not the end of the world. I keep telling myself that but I'm still hoping to get a text back from the blonde. When did I become such a pathetic person, sitting willing my phone to vibrate? This isn't me; I need to get out of here. So call the only person I know who would not be able to pass up the opportunity to have a drink. Cook.

As I predicted he was more than willing to go come out for a couple of pints, provided he didn't get too drunk. Yeah I was surprised at that too...turns out he's on the breakfast shift at 6am tomorrow and can be quite responsible when he wants! So I headed out for a couple of hours and conveniently "forgot" my phone. Unfortunately the thought of Naomi's reply or lack of reply plagued my mind for most of the evening. Luckily though Cook never asked if I'd got in touch with Naomi and she wasn't really brought up in conversation either, so it was slightly easier than I anticipated to ignore my burning desire to go home early and check my phone.

After 3 hours at the pub Cook and I decided to call it a night and head home. As soon as a got in I picked up my phone. 2 new messages. One of them surely must be from Naomi, I think to myself as I go to open the message inbox. At that exact moment it dawns on me that I'm actually excited over the prospect of getting a text message from a girl. No I can't open this now, if I open the text now it'll be proving how much power Naomi has over me. So I decide to make a cup of tea and then read the message; it doesn't really by me much time but enough to put my mind at ease.

5 minutes later I'm sat on the sofa again finger hovering over the open button. Eventually I press it and see the 2 message senders, Katie and Naomi. Naomi, I read the name again, yes it's her, she actually replied to me; so I immediately open the message. It's from an hour ago and says:

_Hey Emz, sorry I didn't say I was leaving; I kind of forgot we were going. At a business associates of my Dad's but we'll be back in the morning. Thank fuck I'm bored shitless! Lunch tomorrow? X_

Lunch tomorrow? She really doesn't need to ask, I'm already there! I immediately write out a reply:

_Lunch sounds great! 1pm in the garden? Xxx_

Send. I quickly have time to read the other message, which is from Katie telling me to stop being a bitch and call her. I don't see why I ALWAYS have to call her, she is capable of calling me sometimes! I can't be bothered replying to her so just ignore the message. Then my phone beeps with a reply from Naomi.

_Great, see you then. Oh and don't bring lunch this one's on me...well Cook. X_

My heart swells after reading the message. I can't believe she wants to have lunch with me...especially considering she kissed me then left for 4 days without any warning. I'm really nervous to see what's in store tomorrow and what Naomi's reaction will be.

* * *

It's 1pm and I'm standing in the garden waiting for Naomi. I've been a nervous wreck all day; the anticipation of her reaction is killing me. I even walked passed her bedroom a couple of times earlier in the off chance I'd be able to see her sooner, but sadly that plan fell through. So here I am waiting, thank God it's a nice day otherwise we'd have had to change our plans or I'd currently be soaked.

1.10pm. Still no Naomi and I'm beginning to get worried that she's "stood me up" (so to speak). I only get 30minutes for lunch and I've already wasted 10 of them standing here! This really isn't doing much for my nerves either; I decided to wait 5 more minutes before giving up. Luckily as soon I decide that I see a rather flustered looking Naomi coming out of the back door carrying a basket. She didn't forget or "stand me up"; I can't help the smile that breaks out when I see her.

"I'm so sorry, I dropped one of the sandwiches on the floor and Cook had to make another one. Then I spilt the soup everywhere... it wasn't pretty." She says walking over to me and setting the basket on the ground and taking a seat.

"You have soup in the basket?" I say following her lead sitting across from her.

"Yeah lentil soup, it's great."

"In a basket?" How the hell did she carry soup out in a basket, this girl is talented!

"What? The soup is in a thermal flask Emz..." She pauses and looks at me sceptically "Did you think I carried it out here in bowls in the basket?" she laughs.

"No." I say blushing. Ok she's not as talented as I thought; I'm just a lot more stupid.

"Oh my god, you totally did, you pilliock." She says throwing a napkin and spoon me.

"Whatever."

Before I know it we're tucking into lunch chatting away about the weekend. Turns out Naomi and her parents quite often spend time with the Tomone family. Mr Tomone and Mr Williams have been friends for years and have recently started a new business venture together which they were discussing. Mrs Campbell also knows the family well and apparently they have a son the same age as Naomi so she went along to see him. After hearing this I'm now feeling like a complete idiot for thinking she left because of me, I know that obviously was not the case.

Lunch is nice and relaxed but it's all very friendly, neither one of us has brought up the events of Friday night I'm not sure how long I can sit here pretending it didn't happen; I hoping Naomi might bring it up so I don't have to. I wish I knew where I stood with her, I mean on Friday she's all upset crying on my shoulder then later on kissing me on my sofa and today it's like none of that happened. The ball is in her court, but I wish she wasn't standing in front of it, because I want to know where she's going to hit it.

We continue with the friendly banter for a while, but things get a little uncomfortable after Naomi accidently grabs my hand while reaching for her napkin; she jerks it away so fast anyone watching would have thought I was diseased. I don't know how to react to that so I try to make light chit-chat with her and let it slide but, as I knew it would, the overwhelming urge to find out what she thinks about Friday gets the better of me. I know after we kissed I thought I should act mature and ignore the urge to ask her about it, but spending time with her is just too confusing to not have an answer.

"So I had a good time watching the movie on Friday night. Did you?" I ask studying her face looking for any form of a reaction. However, she masks whatever she's feeling very well and answers "Yeah, I did. It was fun." with an awkward smile.

"I thought maybe you might want to talk about what ha..."

"So, you got any plans for the weekend?" She asks interrupting my question.

It looks like I have my answer and I'm not happy about it; Naomi is going to act like nothing happened between us. Perfect.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter really not happy with it, but I've already spent too long whining about it. Chapter 15 will hopefully be better; I have a vague idea already of what I want to put in it so I hope it'll be more eventful!**

**Also, I'm heading down to London for 4 days on Saturday night, BUT will try my hardest to have an update for you before I go! **

**As always I'd love to hear what you thought. Constructive criticism is also very welcome because I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible for all you lovely people.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people :) Sorry I couldn't get this up before I left for London, I only had about 500 words written and would not have liked to post something so short. But I'm back now so here's your update...better late than never I hope!**

**Thank you soooooooo much to my chapter 14 reviewers: **_Chelsea, __ShadowsBow__, __Mari1202__, __Ellie Timmers__, __coolbeans17__, __lumagoo1015__, __vaskon__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __lilylovelessequalswin__, __starsdieout__, smcl, __Milch Getting__, __CuriousBananas__, __What'sInTheBox__, LoveNAOMILY, vero, __nitaxnitro__, __slushhy__, __you're looking sexy__, __Pixies123_ **and** _AssassinsLover_ **this one goes out to you guys!**

**If I gave my chapters names (which I don't) I think this one would have to be something like "Bad Reaction"...EEK!**

**Hoden xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 15

_*Emily's POV*_

I wasn't sure if Naomi was asking me if I had any weekend plans so she could invite me to hang out with her or if she was just wanting to drastically change the subject from "us" (if you can call us an us) but regardless it really hurt my feelings. I can handle rejection, believe me it would not be the first time a girl has turned me down, but what I cannot do is forget it ever happened. Things like this eat away at a person and I'd rather have Naomi in my life as a friend than lose her completely because of this "thing" between us.

"I'm not sure yet." I say, my voice laced with disappointment.

"Well do you maybe want to do something?" she asks me hopefully.

"I don't know Naomi. How about I call you if I'm free?" I know I'm lying to her, I have absolutely no plans this weekend, but I'm not going to sit around with her and act like everything is fine until she wants to talk about it. I can tell she knows I'm lying too, but right now I don't care.

"Oh...emm... Yeah that's fine."

"Cool, well I'll maybe talk to you later then" I say not able to look her in the eyes whist standing up to leave.

"You're going?" She asks sounding a bit deflated.

"Yeah sorry, breaks over so I should get back to work."

Naomi looks down at her watch and must realise I still have 5 minutes of my lunch break left but she chooses not to say anything, which I think is beginning to become a forte of hers; ignoring the obvious.

"Alright, well have a good day." I can tell she's annoyed with me, I think I've hurt her feelings, but she hurt mine first so I'm not going to bow down in submission.

"Thanks" I say beginning to walk away. I realise I'm being completely rude to her, so quickly turn around and add "And thanks for lunch, it was really nice." before fully turning away and walking into the house.

* * *

That night I sit at home feeling really guilty about lying to Naomi and the way I acted this afternoon, I have a text on my phone ready to send saying

_Hey, turns out I am free this weekend. Let me know if the offer to hang out is still standing. Xxx_

However, I can't bring myself to send it. It's not even like a kiss is a big deal, but I've played this game with girls too many times before and I'm sick and tired of always being the one who feels like shit. This time Emily Fitch is not going to break. So the text remains unsent in my 'Drafts' folder.

The following day at work I see Naomi a couple of times, but don't stop to talk to her. This is becoming childish now, I'm very conscious of it, but it would seem Naomi also has the maturity of an eight year old as she doesn't stop to talk to me either. The day drags but eventually it ends and I begin my 'planless' weekend. It's funny this time last week I was excited about spending the evening with Naomi and look at me tonight, sitting on the sofa by myself with a bottle of wine watching Big Brother; my life is pathetic.

Then I hear my phone ring. It's Naomi...or at least that's my first thought as I jump up to find it. I'm disappointed to see that it is only Katie.

"What?"

"Don't "What?" me bitch. We're going out; it's been fucking ages since I've seen you. Get ready, I'll be over in 30minutes." The line goes dead. Fucking Katie! She always assumes I have nothing better to do than act as her 'wing-woman' for picking up some sleazy greasy guy; unfortunately tonight she's right, I have no life, so I have no choice but to get myself dolled up.

Bang on cue my front door opens 30 minutes later and Katie comes in with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she says looking down at my plain black vest top, long necklace and jeans.

"Yes. Why you got a problem with it?"

"Makes you look like a lezza" she states matter of factly.

"Great, that's the look I was going for." I say sarcastically grabbing the vodka from her and talking a big swig.

"Fuck Emz, slow down." Katie says grabbing the bottle back from me.

"What? You don't like my outfit and you won't let me drink?"

"Who is she?" Katie asks.

"Who's who?"

"The girl that you're pissed off with."

"So what, you're just assumi..."

"Fuck sake Emz, I know you too well you retard. Who is she?"

"She's no-one, just some girl who I would very much not like to think about tonight." I say once again grabbing the bottle from her.

"Fair enough, let's go find me a fit bloke and you a lezza to take your mind off her." Snatching the bottle away from me before I have the chance to have a drink.

"Can we not have the vodka first?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah, why the hell not!" she exclaims before taking a gulp.

* * *

A bottle of vodka later Katie drags me to one of the clubs in town. According to her "It's not classy enough to mind you being a lezzer and not shitty enough to be full of mingers." In other words somewhere she thinks we could both find someone for the night. I've always found it a bit weird that Katie always wants to find a fit guy to shag; I mean I don't ever go out with the sole intention of hooking up with a girl so I can't really understand her mindset. Even tonight, I'm here to have fun, I'm not here to meet random girls, just have a laugh and take my mind off Naomi for a while.

I lose Katie almost the instant we walk inside; she's probably on the man hunt already. Even though I've got half a bottle of vodka in my system the 1st thing I do is head to the bar and order a couple of double vodka and red bulls. I'm going to regret it in the morning but I couldn't care less, I'm going to have a good night if it fucking kills me. I neck my first drink, slam the glass on the bar then make my way over to the dance floor. I'm drunk and I know it and I'm sure my dancing is pretty terrible but I sway along to the music anyway. I feel someone behind me start to grind into my body, but I choose to ignore it letting them continue. Shit this is totally not like me, I should just walk away and go home, but my legs won't seem to move. A minute or two later my hair is brushed off my shoulders to reveal my neck and I feel the rough friction of stubble at a pair of lips make their way towards my ear. Fuck. This is not what I want, especially from some sweaty guy, so I pull away from him and turn around.

"Sorry mate you're not my type." I shout into his ear. I look for his reaction, he doesn't seem angry just disappointed. I feel bad for leading the guy on, he's not unattractive or anything, but guys really don't do it for me. "I prefer the fairer sex, if you catch my drift." I slur.

"Understood." He says with a smile. Thank fuck, last thing I wanted was a pissed off guy after me for the rest of the night. But thankfully he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"Why don't you try find a girl who looks like me but dressed a lot sluttier. She's my twin and is in here somewhere... you're much more her type." I say offering the guy something he can use before he stalks off into the crowd.

A few songs later I'm buzzing from the vodka red bulls which are now nicely in circulation around my bloody stream. I'm aware my dancing is probably pretty frantic and uncoordinated but I couldn't care less, the music is good and I feel great. I let my head swing, but embarrassingly it makes me feel really dizzy so I stop dancing for a minute to have a look around for Katie. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair at the bar and once again my thoughts turn to Naomi, fucking hell I can't get this girl out of my mind. This night is about me for God's sake, I just need some Emily time. As if on cue to end my 'Emily time' a tall blonde girl catches my eye on the dance floor, she's pretty hot about 5ft7 and has on a boob tube, short skirt and knee high boots. She's eyeing me up and I know it, maybe Katie was right and this outfit does scream lesbian. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm not here to hook up so instead of going over to the girl I turn around and decide to prop up the bar for a while.

"Double Vodka coke please." I ask the bar tender, who goes off the make the drink while I fumble with my bag to find my cash. When he gets back I'm still counting coins (which because of the state I'm in is taking a lot longer than it usually does) then a slender arm hands the barman £5 and I hear

"It's on me, keep the change."

Looking up I see the girl from the dance floor taking the seat next to me.

"Thanks, was taking me longer than usual to count my coins." I say with a nervous smile.

"I'm Laura" she says extending her hand for me to shake.

"Emily"

Laura and I make small talk for a while, she's very forward and on several occasions she strokes my arm and runs her hand up my thigh. Fuck I need to get myself together, I have fit girl right in front of me shamelessly flirting and all I can do is wish she was someone else.

"Do you want to dance?" Laura asks me then bites her lip sexily.

Yes. No. I don't know.

"Sure." I say with a small smile. Well it's not like there is anything at all going on with Naomi and I doubt there ever will be, so I might as well get some attention right?

Laura stands up and takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor where she immediately pulls me close into her body and grips onto my hips while moving to the music. After an uncomfortable couple of minutes my body relaxes which she must feel because she pulls me closer and runs her hands up and down my back. The alcohol in my system fuelling my actions causes me to slip my hands onto her exposed waist and grind my hips into hers. Laura pulls me impossibly closer and I'm met with her hot lips sucking on my neck and it feels a lot better than it probably should. I tilt my head back when she moves to my throat and my body reacts by running my hands all over her. Fuck this is so wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, not when all I can think about is Naomi and how all of this attention from Laura doesn't even come close to comparing to how I felt when Naomi kissed my neck once. This is all wrong.

I'm about to push Laura off me when I feel her lips change position and become attached to mine. The kiss is rough, desperate and her hands are everywhere; they run across my neck, shoulders, breast, ass, everywhere. The pure heat, adrenalin and alcohol cause me to kiss back just as strong. I need this I keep telling the voice inside me that's telling me to stop.

Before I know what's happening I'm being dragged by Laura through the club to the arm of an empty sofa which she sits on and pulls me towards her until I'm straddling her then continues where our last kiss left off. Her hands move under my shirt and unclasp my bra before pulling me down so we both land on the sofa, never breaking the kiss. As her hand moves to my front and cups my breast my hand slides up her smooth thigh and under her very short skirt.

This is when my actions are interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Fucking Katie. I look up expecting to see Katie standing over me and bitching about my "lesbo actions" but instead I see Effy sitting on the sofa across from us next to a rather shell-shocked looking Naomi.

Fuck.

* * *

**I was going to have Naomi's reaction in this chapter but I'm going out tonight and wanted to put something up before I go!**

**Now PLEASE don't hate too much on Emily! Poor girl :(**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be eventful I think, Naomily's reaction to this "incident"...which means some uber Naomily interaction :)**

**What did you think? Do you agree with Emily's reaction? What will happen next? **

**I Love all your feedback :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW WOW WOW! I'm seriously floored by the response to the last chapter! I woke up this morning (slightly hungover) and just about had a heart attack when I saw the number of reviews the update had gotten! I still can't quite believe it :D**

**Anyway it's safe to say all of your lovely comments inspired this update, I could not keep you amazing people waiting too long... So it's time to roll off the amazingly long list of reviewers! Thank you SO SO SO much to: **_LostApology__, MegDemz, __LoveGossipGirl__, __slushhy__, __lumagoo1015__, LoveNAOMILY, __summerkid__, __errstudio__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __AssassinsLover__, NoClarity, __MDawg86__, lala, __What'sInTheBox__, __smcl, you're looking sexy, RuinMyLife, vaskon, iMakesPaxtch., manic221, omg, 6seatertable, tclick, vero, Brooke, Syl87, wristducky, CuriousBananas, emmapoxleitner, JustFitched_ **and** _Mari1202. _**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it :) **

**You've all made me soooo happy today, so thanks again!**

**Hoden xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 16

_*Emily's POV*_

Upon seeing Naomi and Effy I remove myself from on top of Laura and quickly reach behind me and reclasp my bra. I feel the blush creeping onto my face over what they have just witnessed and also a wave of regret washing over me. I don't feel guilty for making out with a hot blonde in the middle of a club, why should I? I do however wish that they had not seen it, I don't want either of them to think I'm some sort of slut; especially Naomi. Naomi. Fuck. I know we are nowhere even remotely close to being an item but I wish she hadn't seen that. This time last week she was kissing me and now here I am full on making out with some random girl right in front of her. That can't be good.

I flatten down my hair, pull Laura's skirt down a bit and smooth down my own clothes.

"Naomi, Effy hi" I say sheepishly, staring at Naomi the entire time trying to gage her reaction. The shocked look has been replaced with something I can't fathom, but she doesn't look happy.

"Fancy seeing you here Emily" Says Effy with a smirk "Who's your friend?"

"Oh... sorry...yeah, this is Laura." I say gesturing to her "and Laura this is Effy and Naomi"

They exchange hellos, apart from Naomi who stays unmoving on the sofa.

"You look like you're having a good night." Naomi says while her eyes moves down to my upper thigh which is now being stroked by Laura while she sucks on my earlobe. "When you said you were busy this weekend I had no idea you meant it so literally" she says quite harshly. What the fuck? She has no right to be angry at me, I've don't nothing wrong!

Before I can say anything she's stood up from the sofa and walking towards the entrance of the club. I'm torn whether to go after her and find out what the fuck her problem is or stay here with Laura. I mean here I am with a fucking gorgeous blonde attached to my earlobe occasionally whispering very enticing things into my ear but I also want to talk to the other blonde who has been spamming my thoughts for the last month.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Says Effy "I can keep Laura company until you get back"

"What if I don't want to talk to her" I spit back a little too quickly.

"You know you do." Says Effy with her usual all knowing confidence shining out. God I swear this girl is a mind reader.

"Fine." I say attempting to untangle myself from Laura "Babe..." I say trying to dislodge her "Laura..." I try again and she finally looks at me "I've just got to speak to Naomi about something; I'll be back in a minute."

Laura pulls me into a kiss before I go "hurry back" she says huskily. Bloody hell this girl is sexy.

I quickly dart up from the sofa, well as quickly as my inebriated body will let me, and rush to the entrance of the club to find Naomi before she disappears. When the night cool air hits me I scan the street for a sign of the blonde and luckily I see her stalking up the street. My legs break into a light jog as I try to catch up with her.

When I finally catch up to her I reach out and grab her shoulder so she'll turn around. "Naomi, what's up?"

She turns to me, I can see she's annoyed, her jaw is clenched and her eyes look aggravated but she doesn't look like as fierce as she did inside.

"Nothing I just feel like going home." She says turning around to keep walking.

"Well you live a little far away to be walking on your own don't you think?" It's true she lives a 30-40minute walk away and there is no way I'm letting her go on her own.

"Just go back inside to your girlfriend Emily"

"My what?"

"Your girlfriend Laura? You remember right?...The tall blonde you were practically shagging on the sofa?" She spits at me. Fuck she thinks Laura's my girlfriend.

"Laura's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl I met tonight" I say hugging myself from the cold as I walk beside Naomi. Great, now she's going to think I'm a slut.

I hear her scoff next to me "You don't waste much time do you?"

"Excuse me!" I say grabbing her shoulders, stopping her and making her face me. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"Nothing, never mind." She says trying to move again but I won't let her.

"No come on, tell me. I'm dying to hear what you really think of me." My voice raising as I come to the end of the sentence.

"Just go back inside Emily"

"No, come on you obviously have something to say. So say it." No reply. "What you're all of a sudden shy?" Again there is no reply from her, she just looks down to the ground. "How about I say it for you then... You think I'm a slut don't you?" "You're wondering how easy it is for me bed a girl, aren't you?" Still nothing from Naomi. "Well fuck you Naomi" I say letting her go and walking back towards the club.

"I don't think you're a slut" comes the quiet voice from behind causing me to turn around.

"Well tell me what you do think then."

"I just didn't think you were the type to sleep around. You just don't seem like that kind of person."

"I'm not" I say sighing and catching her eyes

"Then why were you acting like one?"

Because you're ignoring me. We kissed; you ignored it so now I'm moving on. I wish I could tell her that but I can't it'd freak her out and I'd most probably lose my job and her in the process.

"Because it's nice to be wanted for a change." I pause briefly "And in case you haven't noticed I'm fucking wrecked! " I say trying to make a joke out of it, it works a little and I see the corners of her mouth curl up ever so slightly.

"You still don't need to do it though. You're worth a thousand times more than a fucking one night stand Emily. Don't degrade yourself, you're better than that."

She's right I know she's right. I don't understand why she's so bothered by the whole thing though, this is my life and if I want to have a fling then why shouldn't I?

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"Because I care about you." Comes the simple reply.

"But that's no reason to get so worked up about it. I mean you see Cook shagging randomers every time we go out and it doesn't bother you. So why are you so bothered tonight?"

She stands there, rooted to the spot, I can see her brain turning as she tries to come up with an explanation. I know I've got her cornered now.

"Has it got anything to do with what happened on Friday?"

"No, why would it?" She says beginning to look really uncomfortable.

"You tell me"

"Emily, the kiss on Friday was a stupid mistake ok?" No it's not ok. "I was upset and I just needed someone."

And right there is where my heart contracts. I know Friday wasn't a mistake because Naomi looked happy and relaxed when she left, if it was a mistake she would have left franticly or something.

"So it wouldn't bother you in the slightest if I walked back into the club right now and fucked Laura on the sofa?" Naomi's face drops.

"You're a grown woman, you can do what you like."

"That's not what I asked." I state waiting for a real answer but I know it'll never come. An uncomfortable silence falls between us, I can see Naomi playing with her hands and fidgeting on the spot she's standing in. I could stand here and wait for her to say something, anything, but I can't be bothered with her games tonight. It's cold and I'm just not in the mood.

"I'm going back inside then." I say shivering, it's bloody cold out here for the summer, Naomi must be freezing too she's not wearing a jacket either. Once again there is a complete lack of response from Naomi, it's fucking annoying, and how can she just stand there and be such a bitch and then not even be willing to talk to me about it? "Fine, just phone a taxi or something because you shouldn't be walking home alone, it's too cold and dangerous." I say as the closing statement to the conversation, just because she's being a total bitch doesn't mean I'm going to let her do something stupid.

Just as I'm about to leave her voice pulls me back "Please don't go back inside." She sounds almost fragile when she says it; if I wasn't so pissed off I'd engulf her in hug.

"Why shouldn't I?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Because...because..." She runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a frustrated sigh "Fuck it! Because I can't stand the thought of you and that bimbo together. Alright?"

I'm taken aback by her statement, on the one hand I'm glad she's finally being honest with me but on the other I'm incredibly annoyed that she has the cheek to even try control my actions when a mere couple of minutes ago she said our kiss was a mistake.

"So let me get this straight, our kiss was a fucking mistake but you still don't want me to go back inside to Laura?" "You need to get your head sorted Naomi because if you think you can just mess with me then expect me to bend to your every whim you are way off track."

She looks sad, defeated "You wouldn't understand"

"Then fucking make me!" I shout receiving some odd looks from passersby. Naomi looks like she's trying to think of something to say, her mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water, but no sound comes out. I've well and truly had enough now; she's messed with my head too many times tonight. "Whatever." I say turning and walking away leaving her rooted to the spot.

My head is spinning, pulse is racing and emotions are in overdrive, I need another drink. I need to get as far away from Naomi as quickly as possible. I'm just about to reach the entrance to the club when a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into the alley at the side of the building.

"Just because it was a mistake it doesn't mean I didn't want it to happen." Comes the voice of Naomi who is standing against the wall at the other side of the alley. "Everything is so fucking complicated right now and I just wish I had some control over it." "I know I have no right to tell you not to see Laura, but it fucking hurt me to see the two of you together. Can you understand that?"

I can, if I saw Naomi practically shagging someone right in front of me it'd kill me even though we're not together. I choose not to reply though, if I say anything she might get scared and leave; so I just stand against the opposite wall and watch her outline. I see her move and walk towards me until she's right in front of me and I can see the contours of her face clearly; she has 2 tears running down her cheeks and looks like the shell of the confident girl I know.

Fuck. The power this girl has over me is insane all she has to do is say jump and I'll do it. I bring my hands up to her cheeks and wipe the tears away, leaving my hands there to cup her face.

"What do you want from me Naomi?" I ask softy searching her eyes

"Nothing"

"I don't know if I can give you that" I mumble as I pull her towards me and crash our lips together. Naomi instantly responds by pushing herself into my body so I'm trapped between her and the wall. My hands still cup her cheeks as hers rest on my hips; fuck, this is 100 times better than anything that happened with Laura. One of her hands stays on my hip while the other runs up my body to my neck and pulls me deeper into the kiss, I hear myself moan but this only seems to accelerate Naomi's actions. Eventually, we break apart and my hands move down to Naomi's shoulders and our foreheads rest against each others.

Anything I say will break the moment, snap Naomi out of it, so I'm emotionally and physically trapped between Naomi and a brick wall.

"Fuck" she says as I feel her breath against my lips.

"I know" I reply just as breathless.

* * *

**This update just kind of typed itself onto the page so I hope you all enjoyed it! Things are definitely starting to heat up between the pair I think (about time too, it's chapter 16 for God's sake!)**

**Anyway, seriously thank you all again :)**

**If you want to see an ever bigger smile then feel free to leave a review, it really does mean so much to me that you take the time to do it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello gorgeous people! Glad you all liked the last chapter so much; it was probably my favourite so far :D I wish this one was as fun to write, it took me A LOT longer than usual because it's from Naomi's POV and believe me that girl has some complicated thought processes going on!**

**But thank you so much for the amazing reviews from the last chapter I'm still buzzing from them! You guys rock :) Huge thank yous going out to: **_texasgirl29__, __Syl87__, vero, MegDemz, __InYourShadow_ **(x2),** _vaskon, __lumagoo1015__, JJ, __starsdieout__, __What'sInTheBox__, __it's-a-skins-thing__, smcl, __manic221__, Brooke_ **(sorry more drama before sexytime :S...I know I hate it too!)**, _JustFitched, __Ellie Timmers__, __ainepie__, __lilylovelessequalswin_ **(x2...PS everyone should read '****Relapse****' because it is heartbreakingly awesome)**, _FreakFlagFlyin__, __cressie__, Blue bike_ **(you're right they are DEFINATELY related)**, _Emily Shitification Fitch__, __LostApology__, __VeryStalkable__, __Mari1202__, __you're looking sexy__, LoveNAOMILY, silverwally, __LoveGossipGirl__, __nitaxnitro_ **(definitely some clues coming up**_**!)**__, __emmapoxleitner__, __k-dawg55__, __wristducky__, __AssassinsLover_ **and** _iMakesPaxtch._**I have a feeling some of you may not like this chapter...eek sorry :(**

**Anyway, let's learn a little more about Naomi...it's about time!**

**Hoden xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 17

_*Naomi's POV*_

I think that kiss was possibly the single greatest experience of my life. I'm standing here pressed up against (forgive me for sounding like a cliché) the girl of my dreams after sharing a mind blowing kiss with her. Our breathing is still shallow and our foreheads still pressed together, I don't want to move from this spot because just for this moment she's mine; if I let go of her hips and move away then say what I have to say she'll leave, I know she will. So can you really blame me for wanting this moment to last as long as humanly possible?

I usually like complicated situations, a problem is always fun to solve, but for once I wish my life was simple enough that I could just say to her "Emily, I really like you and I want to be with you" but I know I can't. It wouldn't be fair to her. I'm in no position to be starting a relationship now, not with things the way they are at home, my father would kill me. We've only just got back onto speaking terms and I couldn't bear to see my family torn apart again by something that's my fault; I don't think my Mum could handle it again and I know I couldn't carry the weight of it on my shoulders. So I have to make a couple of sacrifices to keep my family together, I just wish Emily wasn't one of them.

When I'm with her it's like all the other shit disappears, I'm not Naomi Campbell; I'm plain old Naomi and I love feeling like that. She seems to genuinely care about me as a friend and, judging from the looks I've seen her give me (and the fact she just kissed me), as something more as well. That's why I can't do this, if I fucking lead her on when I know I can't be with her it'll break her heart and mine when everything turns to shit. Hell I can handle the pain that will cause me but I don't want her to feel it, so it's better that she thinks I'm a cruel cold-hearted bitch now than suffer later.

I feel the mood change; we've probably been silent for too long so I pull away and take a couple of steps back from Emily. She looks slightly flushed and confused as hell.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Yes. But it's not why you think. I'd stay if I could but it'll be too hard for both of us – why can't I just say these things out loud? "For fuck's sake Naomi, talk to me!" she shouts frustrated again.

"I just don't think this is a smart idea."

"I don't give a fuck if it's a smart idea or not. A good idea doesn't have to be smart." Fucking hell, I wish that was true.

"I'm sorry, I really am; please believe that, but I'm in no position to get involved with someone right now." Just have the guts to tell her why Naomi, she won't judge you, just let her in. I can't.

"Fantastic" she says her voice laced with sarcasm. "You know you have some cheek telling me not to go back inside, letting me kiss you then saying you don't want to be with me." I do want to be with you. "I know you've got problems and I want to help, but you've got to stop treating me like shit and stop messing me around."

"I don't want you to help with my problems, ok?" Shit. Fuck. That came out wrong. "I mean..."

"Well why didn't you say so then?" This is all going wrong, I knew it would; but I've got to stay strong, sever the anchor before it pulls down the whole ship. "You know what Naomi you're lucky Cook and Effy are already your friends because the way you treat people means you'll never make any new ones." That hurt, that really fucking hurt, I don't treat people badly. Yes it takes me while to warm up to people but it's hard to know who to trust when most of the time people just want to be friends with 'The Rich Girl'. Emily needs to say this though, she needs to get it out of her system; I'm being a bitch and I know it so I won't hold it against her. "I'm going back inside." She ends pushing herself away from the wall and walking out of the alley without looking back once.

When I'm sure she's gone I rub the palms of my hands over my eyes in an attempt to rid them of the stinging sensation the building up of tears is causing.

"FUCK!" I yell out in anger when the frustration at myself becomes too much to hold in. I need to get out of here, get away from this alley and get away from this feeling of utter devastation.

I know Emily didn't want me to walk home tonight, but I can't just stand about and wait for a taxi, I need to be doing something...feeling something, even if it just the cold night air against my arms and the ground beneath my feet.

The journey home seems faster than it should probably because my head is swimming with thoughts; mostly Emily related. I can't stand the fact I had her so close then made her leave and go back to that slut Laura. Fucking hell, I can just imagine what they are doing right now and it's making my skin crawl. Emily's not mine, but I don't want her to be anyone else's either... it's a sad fact but I'm totally selfish in that way. It's just too complicated and I wish I could talk to someone right now; I know Cook would come over in a heartbeat if I asked but my self inflicted wound is still too fresh to let someone else see it.

When I reach my house I'm fucking exhausted physically and mentally, I just want to crawl into bed and never get up again. Never have to face Emily, my Dad and the rest of the world. Sadly, as always I don't get what I want. As soon as I enter the house I'm met by my father who is sitting up waiting in the front lounge.

"You're back late" I glance down at my watch 3.30am

"Yeah I guess." I say trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Good night?"

"It was ok." For God's sake, leave me alone!

"You look like you've been crying." I have, deal with it. God, I'm so not in the mood for this; does he really want to start playing happy families at 3.30am?

"I haven't, it was just hot in the club." I've had enough of this now, it's none of his business; none of this is. I try to walk passed him but he steps into the middle of the hallway blocking my way. Fuck off!

"Who were you out with?"

"It's none of your fucking business." I say irritated.

"Humour me, please." He says. The sooner I cave in the sooner he'll leave me alone.

"Effy."

"Ah yes the Stonem girl. Anyone else?" I know he wants me to say Emily so he can give me a lecture.

"No, just me and Effy."

"Naomi, I know you think I'm a prick but I am you're father and I know when you're lying to me. You're not as good at it as you think you are." He sounds amused.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"For fuck's sake, fine! I went out with Effy, just to two of us, but we did run into Emily and her 'friend' Laura in the club. Happy now?" I finish letting out a frustrated sigh.

A silence falls between the two of us; he can tell I'm upset. As much as I dislike my Dad sometimes I know he cares about me. Not as much as I'd like, he never will; but it's enough for his face to soften and him to walk over and place a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"We talked about this Naomi."

"I know we did Dad, but I can't help it if I run into her can I?" It's not my fault, I didn't deliberately go out to find her, I went out to forget her; now look at where that got me. I'm in an even worse state than I was before because I know for sure now that she feels something for me too.

"It's for the best sweetheart."

"I know it is! You don't have to keep telling me that, but I can't help how I feel, surely you understand that?" I'm almost pleading with him to understand; I need him to know where I'm coming from because I'm doing this for him, for us, for our family...to put it simply I need him to love me. I keep thinking that if he understands how difficult this is for me, to give up the 1st person I've ever had these kinds of feelings for, then he'll somehow forget the past and open up his heart to me again, like he used to.

"Of course I understand; I know what it's like to lose everything. But this 'thing' you have is nothing more than a crush and it'll pass with time, they always do. It may feel like the worst feeing in the world right now, but in a couple of years you'll see it's the smartest decision you ever made."

"If it's such a 'smart decision' why does it feel so horrible?"

"Because the right thing to do is always the most difficult."

I feel the tears build up in my eyes and an all too familiar lump rising in my throat. "Can we not do this tonight? Please? I'm really tired." I don't want to think anymore, I can't think any more.

"Of course sweetheart, you should get some sleep." He says rubbing my shoulders and gently guiding me forward. If only it were always like this, him and me. I'm finally able to do something right for him; maybe just maybe things will get better.

When I make it to my room I'm overwhelmed with emotion, I'm relieved things are finally improving with my Dad; it's been years since he's felt like a father to me and it's nice to have just a fraction of his affection back. However, my stomach is churning and my heart is breaking at the same time and it's all to do with Emily. Why did she have to walk into my life now? I wish my mother hadn't pushed her to 'look after' me that day, things would have been so much easier, she'd just be a regular employee like everyone else. But no, things can never be simple, now I'm stuck with these feelings I have no control over. It's quite ironic really I'm trying so hard to make my parents happy but they (more specifically my mother) inadvertently introduced me to the one person who could stop me doing that. Fuck. I need to get my head sorted.

This is killing me; I can physically feel my heart shrinking in my chest. I've hurt myself and I've hurt Emily in the process; it's not a stupid crush I know it's not but what can I do?

Should I follow my heart and be with Emily destroying what's left of my family in the process? Or should I do the 'smart thing' and forget her? Either way it's going to rip me in two; once again Naomi Campbell has fucked up her own life.

I thought I could handle this myself, but I can't; I need someone. I need Cook. He'll tell it to me straight, I know he will. I dig into my pocket and pull out my phone.

"_Cook, I need you. Can you come over?"_

"_When?"_

"_Now."_

"_I'm already on my way. Sit tight Blondie."_

* * *

**Hmmmmm so Naomi's POV this time... I'm still not sure about it. I felt it was time to delve deeper into the relationship with her father and start answering some questions. I guess the next chapter will have to be her POV as well because of the way this one ended. Then I reckon it'll go back to Emily for a while after that though.**

**Thoughts? Opinions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all my gorgeous readers! I hope you're all happy and well :) You have all once again left me lost for words with your wonderful reviews of the last chapter; It's so great to know I'm not boring you! This chapter has been really difficult to write because I want to start unveiling Naomi's secret, but the problem is I'm completely worried it'll be really anticlimactic and seem unrealistic to evoke such a reaction from Naomi...but those are hopefully just my writing insecurities!**

**Huge thank you with hugs and kisses to **_coolbeans17__, __Milch Getting__, Auraeclissi, __starsdieout__, __lilylovelessequalswin__, LoveNAOMILY, __k-dawg55__, MegDemz, __IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam__, vaskon, smcl, Brooke, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __HyperFitched__, __nitaxnitro__, __lumagoo1015__, lala, charly, __What'sInTheBox__, __6seatertable__, NoClarity, __summerkid__, __slushhy__, Blue bike, __you're looking sexy__, vero, __alma09__, __Emily Shitification Fitch__, __emmapoxleitner_, _readnowrite__ (_**x2**_) _**and**_Mari1202_** my fantastic reviewers :) Oh and **_emmapoxleitner_**I listened to that song and I can totally see where you're coming from! Especially the lyrics "****Oh God I feel like I'm in for it now, And how this kiss will be one roughly vague, I swear I'll melt if you touch me at all, But then I'll ask you to do it again, and again****"**

**Anyway, here is chapter 18, once again from Naomi's POV...and secrets start to unravel! **

**Hoden xxx**

* * *

Chapter 18

*Naomi's POV*

The wait for Cook to arrive seems to take forever, I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to him, I just need to be with someone who understands, who is completely on my side for a change. Cook is that person for me, he's the only one I know that'll tell it to me straight; no hidden agenda. Ever since the twat hit on me at the bar he's been nothing but honest and that's what I need right now.

I wish he'd get here faster though, my thoughts are eating away at me; the thought of Emily and that slag together, the thought of losing Emily completely, the thought of deserting my family at breaking point and doing nothing to help them. I have too many thoughts sometimes I think.

30 minutes have pass before I feel my phone ring, it's Cook, which means he must be waiting at the door to be let in. I rush down to meet him, as soon as I open the door I engulf him in a huge bone crushing hug he seems slightly taken aback but returns it nonetheless. I don't move for a couple of minutes, I can't, I just need the comfort of someone for the time being.

"Thank you so much for coming" I say into his shoulder.

"Where else would I be?"

I pull back and try to lighten the mood "In some girl's bed".

He laughs a little, "Not tonight, plenty of time tomorrow night though." He says with his usual cocky attitude and goony smile before his face turns slightly more somber, "So what's going on Naomikins?"

"I just needed someone to talk to." I say feeling guilty for making him come here at like 4am.

"Ok, well get this man a beer and his ears are yours" He says before marching into the front living room and slumping onto sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Fucking tosser. I leave to get us both a can of beer then join him on the sofa.

"I kissed Emily" I bluntly spit out.

"Yeah man Emilio told me that the other day."

"What? When?"

"When she came into the kitchen worried you were avoiding her."

"Oh." Fuck Emily was worried I was avoiding her! Well in her defence I did forget to mention I was going away. See this is why I can't get involved with her, she cares too much and I'll only end up hurting her. "I'm not talking about that kiss."

Cook's eyes shoot straight to mine "There was another kiss?" now very interested.

"Yes tonight."

Cook beams at me; "See what did Cookie say? Did he not say that you like her and she likes you? I love being right man!"

"That's not the point Cook" I groan out frustrated. "It doesn't matter how much I like her or how much she may like me, I can't do this. You know that."

"And that's what this is about? This talk I mean?" He asks calming down from grooming his own ego and finally catching onto why I asked him over.

"Yes." I say looking him right in the eyes willing him to give me some advice. But he says nothing. "I just don't know what to do anymore." I sigh looking away and closing my eyes.

He takes a big gulp of his beer "Well what do you want to do?" he asks like it's the simplest question in the world.

"I want to be with her, or at least tell her I want to be with her."

"Then that's what you should do."

"But it's not just about me anymore is it? I made a promise to my Dad to help him with the company and if moving away from here is going to help with that then I have no choice."

"Yes you do. Naomi, I love you to bits but you're stupid as fuck sometimes. None of this shit is your responsibility alright? Is it your fault the business is failing?"

"No."

"Is it your fault your Dad wants to uproot and move to fucking China or wherever?"

"No."

"Then why on earth are you sitting here like you're holding the fucking world on your shoulders?"

"Because, there is finally something I can do to help this family... I don't think I could bear letting them down again." I say quietly, staring at my beer can.

Cook reaches his arm across and takes the beer from my hand and places it with his on the table. He then shifts position so his arm is wrapped around me and my head is leaning on his shoulder. "You didn't let anyone down." He says squeezing my shoulder comfortingly as I fight to hold back the tears for the umpteenth time tonight. I don't know what's happening to me at the moment, but my emotions, which I used to keep bottled up, keep spilling out over the top and there is nothing I can do to stop them.

"I should have been able to save him. If only..."

"No, not 'if only' Naomi. Do you hear me?" I can't say anything; only nod into his strong supportive shoulder "None of that and none of this is your fault. You need to stop punishing yourself for things you have no control over."

We sit in silence for a while, my brain once again in overdrive.

"What would you do Cook? Would you hold on to the family or try your luck with the girl?"

"Fuck, don't ask me that Blondie. We've got two completely different situations going here. My family don't give a fuck what I do and I don't give a fuck what they do, so I'd go for the girl. But you don't have that luxury babe, you just gotta do what's right for you. If you're family is what you need right now go with them, but if Emz is the one can you really walk away from that?"

This is so fucking frustrating, I want a straight answer form him, but I know I'm not going to get one. I can't stand this.

"I really don't know what I need." I say frustrated by the situation.

"Well maybe you should figure that out before you write either of the options off." That's the smartest thing he's ever said to me I think. I need to get to know myself before making any decisions.

"Thank you" I say shuffling closers to him.

* * *

Saturday morning, 10am.

I don't know how I ended up here. I haven't slept a wink; I've been mulling the situation over and over for hours. Cook left at like 5am, after putting me to bed (like a fucking 8 year old) I just lay there thinking things over. I may not have made any form of actual decision but I know I have to see Emily to apologise; so here I am at the entrance to her building too fucking nervous to ring the bell.

She's going to be angry as hell with me; I don't think I've ever seen her look as mad as she did last night. I feel so terrible for the way I acted, she has every right to hate me but I still don't think I could handle her thinking so lowly of me. I need to talk to her.

My hand lifts up of its own accord and presses the buzzer. No answer. Well it is 10am and she was pretty drunk last night so I'll give her a minute. Still nothing. I press the buzzer again beginning to feel and more and more uneasy with every passing second. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. I press the button repeatedly in the hope she'll get so pissed off with the noise she'll answer. Nothing.

The sinking feeling in my stomach hits rock bottom. Emily's been out all night and I know exactly where she is. Laura's. Fuck I knew this would fucking happen, this always fucking happens! Nothing ever goes my way! To make matters worse once again it's entirely my own fault, I messed the poor girl up then sent her back inside to a turned on slut...what did I think was going to happen? Of course Emily went home with her.

My blood's boiling, images of Emily and the slut on the sofa embed themselves into my brain. Emily's hand sliding further up her skirt with every second. FUCK. I need to stop thinking about this; I can't bear the thought of it. I pull out my phone and compose a message to Emily, it temporarily takes my mind off the two of them while I focus on what I want to say.

_Emily, I'm sorry for being such a prick last night. I really need to talk to you...could we meet up at some point today?_

No kisses at the end of the message, I shouldn't, I can't knowingly add salt to the wounds. I send the message and am left with only the hope that she'll text back.

* * *

Saturday night, 10pm.

Still no reply from Emily, I've been lying on my bed all day watching crappy reality TV willing my phone to beep. A couple of hours ago it rang and my heart leapt up into my mouth, but it was only Cook asking if Emily had been in touch. No such luck.

The cloud of uncertainty hanging over me is becoming unbearable, I have to speak to her, I still have no idea what to say but I know I need to see her. I grab my jacket and walk out the door.

It was only 12 hours ago when I was last here outside Emily's flat but it's amazing how much things can change in a short period of time, It's pitch black for one things, the street is no longer filled with people and there are much fewer cars on the road. I haven't changed though; I still need to see her as much as I did earlier. So I pluck up the courage and press the buzzer.

There is a few seconds pause between the me pressing the buzzer and Emily's voice on the speaker

"Hello, who's there?"

I don't want to say it's me because she won't let me in but I can't say nothing because again she won't let me in.

"Hello?" Comes her puzzled voice again.

"It's Naomi." I say quietly hoping she won't hear my name properly.

"Who?" Yes, my plan worked, now all I need is for her to let me in. "Never mind. I'm coming down, the buzzy door opening thing is broken." This makes me smile, she really has no clue how cute she can be sometimes.

With every passing second I feel my heart beat faster, my hands get sweatier and my anxiety grow. After what seems like an eternity the door opens revealing Emily. She's wearing a hoodie, shorts and long woollen socks and looks absolutely adorable, obviously I've interrupted a relaxing evening for her. If only her face was relaxed, as soon as she spots me standing there her features instantly harden and she attempts to close the door, but I instinctively throw out my hand to keep it pushed open.

"Wait please, just give me a minute."

"Leave me alone Naomi." She says coldly attempting to close the door but once again I don't let her.

"I need to talk to you, you didn't reply to my message so this was the only way."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I didn't want to reply to your message?"

"Yes."

"So what you thought you'd come over even though I obviously don't want to see to you?"

"Pretty much." I say completely honestly. I really don't know why I'm here but I know I couldn't leave things the way they were last night. "I really hoped we could talk...about last night and stuff. I don't want to leave things the way they are between us."

"Ok talk." She says abruptly opening the door slightly but her face remaining hard.

"What?" I'm taken aback by the abruptness of her statement.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

I'm at a loss for words, I have no idea where to start or even what I'm going to say. For someone who has spent the entire day waiting to talk to Emily I'm really struggling when the opportunity presents itself.

"I...emmm...uh..." Her face looks very unamused "I'm really sorry." I say finally. Emily scoffs in response. "No I honestly am. I was a bitch last night, I had no right to treat you the way I did and I'm sorry." Emily's face softens ever so slightly but I know she's going to want more from me.

"So why did you?...Treat me like that, I mean." She asks carefully trying to judge my reactions. My brain is shouting out for me to answer but I can't...can I really talk to her about this? "Just be honest with me Naomi" She says with a sigh.

"Because I was jealous." There I said it. It's out in the open so I may well keep going. "I hated seeing you and that slut on the sofa together...I thought I could handle it but as always I couldn't. I acted like a bitch because I was so fucking angry that you couldn't see how much I liked you. Then I went and fucked it all up anyway! I'm a mess Emily, a walking disaster...but I had to tell you, otherwise it'll keep eating away at me."

Point of no return now, I've said it all. Everything is out there. Emily looks away from me down to ground and bites her bottom lip, she obviously deep in thought. I on the other hand am wracking my brains to try and find something to say. Anything to counterbalance what I just blurted out. I'm coming up with nothing.

"You like me." She says quietly, I'm not sure if it's directed at me or she's talking to herself because she's still refusing to look at me.

"Of course I like you. I thought it was pretty obvious, I don't just kiss anyone you know." I say trying to get my point across. She looks upset at what I just said; I don't know why I mean it's the truth. Then it hits me, she must have thought I was taking a jab at her and Laura. "NO...Shit...sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I wasn't..." My words trail off when she finally looks at me again. I have no idea what she's thinking or what she's going to do. I'm so fucking nervous my hands are shaking at my sides. The silence is excruciatingly painful, I have to fill it with something or do something. "I don't know what's going on with us, but I know it doesn't happen with me often...if even at all. I've already said I like you, and it's the truth; I wouldn't lie about that. But I'm just really not sure what to do with it."

"Well most people do this" she says pulling me by my jacket towards her and crashing our lips together.

* * *

**Well that completes the 2 chapter journey into the mind of Naomi; I hope it gave you a little more insight into her character in this story. I kind of miss Emily though, so will be returning to her POV for the next chapter.**

**What did you all think? Positive and negative feedback appreciated so I can improve :)**

**xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, hello hello! Hope this update is finding you all well and happy :) Thanks so much for your awesome reviews of chapter 18, I'm so happy you enjoyed a little bit of Naomi's perspective. I wanted her to be really torn and not just in the typical "I like a girl" way, but have her own inner turmoil eating away at her. Not sure how well it came across though. Anyway, I'm moving back to Emily's POV now, but we may hear from Naomi again. I'm also very happy to tell you that this chapter contains only 2 characters all the way through...Yes it's a NAOMILY chapter :D**

**Thank you so much for your thoughts and opinions for the last chapter **_coolbeans17__, __Emily Shitification Fitch__, __lilylovelessequalswin__, __ShadowsBow_**(haha it was actually the longest chapter of the story :P so far)**_, __naomily15__, lala, __InYourShadow__, __lumagoo1015__, __drummergirl244__, __Lemon Electra__, vaskon, __What'sInTheBox__, __k-dawg55__, __FreakFlagFlyin__, __emmapoxleitner__, __AssassinsLover__, vero, LoveNAOMILY, __Mari1202__, lolilol, __nitaxnitro_**and **_smcl_ **Thank you for taking the time to review :) And to my non-reviewing readers thanks so much for sticking with this story!**

**Anyway now time for Emily to make a comeback...I missed her!**

**Hoden xxx**

* * *

Chapter 19

_*Emily's POV*_

The whirlwind of emotions that have washed over me in the last 24hours have been unlike anything I've experienced before. One minute I'm happy, the next I'm sad, then I'm angry, upset after that and then completely bewildered. I call it The Campbell Effect. I've said before that I can't fathom how or why she makes me feel the way I do – but she does. A mere minute ago I was so bloody angry at her for the way she treated me last night that I almost could bear to be around her. When she told me she liked me all the anger I felt vanished, it was so bizarre. It was like I was back in high school when you found out the kid you had a crush on liked you back. Now look at me kissing her as if my life depends on it.

I can't believe I'm kissing her again; this has got to be some kind of dream or something. I never thought I'd be the one to initiate anything with her, I didn't think I could; but last night and again tonight she just looked so...so...fragile and I want to show her it's alright. She can be open with me, I'm not going anywhere.

I'm half expecting her to pull away from me and run, but she doesn't; it's actually her who makes the first move to deepen the kiss, one hand cups my face as her other tangles in my hair and pulls me ever closer to her has her tongue tentatively runs across my bottom lip. My hands let go of her jacket and slide down her front to find her hips pulling her closer to me as I feel out tongues collide for the first time. I feel Naomi's grip on my hair tighten, as if she can't get enough of me and to be completely honest it feels amazing. There is no denying there is something between us, something different than I've experienced with anyone before.

When we finally break apart we're both breathing heavily. I'm so nervous though, our last 2 kisses haven't exactly ended perfectly and after last night I'm really not sure what to expect from her. Our lips may no longer be attached but I'm still holding her close, begging her with my body not to leave. Our eyes finally meet, I can tell instantly she's over analysing the situation which makes me even more nervous; but I've already done the brave thing with her once tonight (and last night as well) so I know I can do it again.

"Do you want to come inside? It's a little chilly out here." I ask, probably a little too hopefully. Naomi doesn't even flinch she just continues to look at me, again analysing the situation. Eventually she moves slightly further from me and returns her arms to her sides.

"Yeah alright" She says with a small smile. Anyone else would be happy with this response from her, but I can see the smile is slightly forced which immediately makes me think the worst; Naomi is only trying to be polite, she doesn't really want to come up. I brush my insecurities to the side and dislodge myself from Naomi and hold the door open for her to follow me inside.

You could cut the tension in my flat with a knife when we get there. Neither of us really knowing what to say or do, usually our more intimate encounters have all had some kind of alcohol involved which I guess lightens the mood a little and makes conversing slightly easier. Whereas, now we are both stone cold sober standing amidst the consequences of our actions over the last 24 hours.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water do you want one?" I ask shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be great." She replies looking utterly lost as to what she should be doing.

"Cool, take a seat" I motion to the sofa "I'll be right back."

The quick trip to the kitchen gives me a minute to calm my nerves, they are still there of course but I manage to get my breathing under control and begin to get my head around the fact that Naomi Campbell is in MY living room after kissing ME on MY doorstep. Yes, I'm still quite pissed off at her, but at least she took the time to come over and try straighten things out, which I'm sure we're going to do now. She doesn't think we're going to be doing anything 'else' does she? Well I did just make out with her then invite her up to my flat. Fuck. I hope she doesn't get the wrong end of the stick – I just want to sort things out. I don't think I could handle anything like 'that' tonight. Great, now my nerves are returning. Pull yourself together Fitch and go talk to Naomi.

"There you go" I hand her the water before sitting on the sofa deliberately as far away from her as possible. Another few uncomfortable seconds pass.

"So where were you this morning then?" OK...that's not what I was expecting to come out of her mouth. How does she even know I wasn't here?

"Sorry?"

"I came by this morning and you weren't in so I text you instead. So I was just wondering where you were." She came over this morning? Wow, she must really have wanted to try and fix things. I know what she's really asking though; she wants to know if I slept with Laura.

"Nowhere special. I just didn't feel like coming back here after the club shut." I respond deliberately not answering her question. I know it sounds horrible, ok it sounds really horrible, but I want to see her squirm a little. She's just told me she was jealous when I was with Laura in the club so I'm using it to my advantage.

"Oh..." She says quietly looking dejected. I really don't want to hurt her, but in some kind of stupid immature way I can't help playing this little game. I think I'm just trying to evoke a reaction from her; I want her to be annoyed to prove she cares. "So where did you go?" she asks again and I don't reply, I simply take a sip of my water. "You know if you stayed at Laura's you can tell me." She says through sad eyes. "I mean, you're an attractive single girl. Nothing wrong with..."

"I wasn't with Laura. I stayed at Katie's" I say interrupting her. Naomi is really trying to keep her cool, even though she looks a bit upset – I'm not a cruel person so I'll end her uncertainty. "I wasn't in the mood to come back here, so Katie let me crash at her place." She looks visibly relieved.

"Oh...I thought she lived with your Mum?"

"She just moved last week...wanted her own space. Which I completely understand."

"What happened with Laura then?" She asks slowly, staring into her glass of water.

"Nothing. I wasn't really "in the mood" after...well you know." I tail off, I don't really want to talk about this anymore and I hope Naomi realises that.

"Why?" She looks up at me again. Nope apparently she did not realise that I do not want to talk to her about this.

"I just didn't want to. I was totally confused and a bit upset." I say in an end of discussion type of voice.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She says truthfully, the look in her eyes mirroring her voice. "I don't know what to do or how to act when I'm with you. I can never seem to say the right thing." I know the feeling, I've blurted out stupid things countless times in front of this girl. Maybe this whole attitude thing she's got going and her leaving me hanging are all because of her personal insecurities and I've been giving her a hard time because of that.

"Just act like you." I reach my hand across to rest it on her knee.

"No...That's not what I mean...I mean, obviously I should act like me but there are other factors at play here and I'm not sure how you or they fit into my life at the moment."

"What do you mean? You're being really cryptic." I say retracting my hand.

She fumbles over her words for a few seconds before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I just need to think some things over, that's all." What things? Is this a sexuality thing? Because Naomi doesn't seem the type to struggle over being with a girl, she's so politically minded and all about equality and stuff like that. I really don't think that's the problem. It must be something else. My mind jumps to her father...maybe he wouldn't approve, God knows my Mum didn't. It took me ages to gain the courage to come out to her, but again Naomi's always been so ballsy talking to her Dad. I have no idea.

"What things?" I question her curiously.

She furrows her brow, thinking carefully about what to say to me. "Can we not talk about this now? I need to get things straight in my own head before I start explaining it to other people. It doesn't mean I won't tell you, but just not right now. Is that alright?"

I guess it kind of has to be alright, I don't really have a choice in the matter. "Yeah, I guess." Now I'm even more confused than ever. How can I be around her if I don't know what's going on in her head? Is she thinking of me, is she thinking about her Dad or someone else? "So where does that leave me?" Naomi inhales and exhales deeply. "Where does it leave this 'thing' between us?" She looks very apprehensively at me, as if she'd worried how I'll react.

"I honestly don't know." She states continuing to stare at me.

I'm not sure how much longer I can stand her vagueness. She's somehow managed to answer every question without giving me a real answer. This girl should really be a politician; she'd be bloody good at it.

"That's really helpful" I say sarcastically.

"I'm sor..." she begins but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking say you're sorry again Naomi." "Look, tell me if I'm crazy, but we've kissed -3 times now- that obviously means something." Naomi nods slightly in response but also encouraging me to continue. "In any other circumstance I'd ask you out." She looks completely taken aback by my statement. "But since there are apparently other factors at work here I don't know where that leaves me, so I don't know what I should do. Tell me what I should do Naomi."

She studies my face for a long period of time, I feel like someone is looking at me under microscope, trying to figure out how I work. Her stare is so intense, I have to look elsewhere. So I stare down at the hands on my lap and start playing with them. There is a shift on the sofa next to me and I feel her presence getting closer. She grabs my hands to still them and I bring my eyes up to meet hers. I'm trapped, stuck to the spot, I don't think I could move if I wanted too. Naomi is much closer than I thought she was, our faces only inches apart while her eyes bore holes into mine with their intensity.

"You just be you, and I'll just be me." She says quietly, our eyes never wavering from the opposing set. "Can't we just react to whatever is happening right now rather than analysing it? I don't know what I want from you and you probably don't know what you want from me. So why don't we just feel it for a while rather than thinking about it?"

I don't have time to think of a response because the instant I try to I feel her lips pressed against mine again and once again I'm lost. I'm lost in the feel of her, the scent of her and overwhelming urge I have to make her happy regardless of the situation. It's The Campbell Effect. I don't know what we are but right now I don't care because she's here with me, even after this strange 24 hours she's kissing me.

The kiss is short but full, perfect for the moment we were sharing. When Naomi pulls back she keeps hold of my hands and once again studies my features. "I like you and you like me. It's simple."

I'd agree with anything she said to me right now. "I do like you." I say quietly, shyly, but smiling.

"Good then." She smiles warmly at me. "Who needs complexity when this is all that matters?"I know it's a rhetorical question so I don't reply. "I didn't sleep last night and it's getting late, so I should go" she loosens her grip on my hands slightly "I'll be in touch tomorrow though." She says gently squeezing them again.

"Ok" Is all I can muster up as a reply.

"I'll let myself out." She whispers before leaning in for a final gentle kiss before she stands up to leave.

"Night" I say before she starts to walk away.

"Goodnight." Is her quiet response before she flashes me a soft smile and leaves my flat.

When I hear the door click shut I exhale deeply, satisfied. I don't know what we are but for tonight I'm happy with the thought that I like her and she likes me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter it took me quite a while to write. I wanted a nice Naomily chapter...it's about time they got one!**

**Seriously, thanks again for reading :) And feel free to leave a review if you're feeling generous.**

**Much love**

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I've taken so long to update! I promise I haven't forgotten about the story and all of you lovely people but I've just moved 400miles and started a new job, plus I'm currently staying in a hotel with no internet...so things have been a little hectic to say the least. I've been trying to write a bit but have been quite stressed with the whole thing to be honest, but never mind that I've managed to put together something for you all :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter it was so awesome of you all and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. So thanks to **_Ellie Timmers__, __lopsided limbo__, __vaskon__, __coolbeans17__, __RuinMyLife__, JustFitched, __k-dawg55__, __braziliangirl87__, smcl, __nic27551__, Zo, __iMakesPaxtch.__, __cressie__, __What'sInTheBox__, __lumagoo1015__, __emmapoxleitner__, vero, __InYourShadow__, __Mari1202__, __naomily15__, __AssassinsLover__, __you're looking sexy_ **and** _Emily Shitification Fitch_ **there are no words to describe how great you all are!**

**Anyway I don't want to hold you back from the update any longer than I already have!**

**Hoden xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 20

*Emily's POV*

10am and I'm rudely awoken by a harsh buzzing sound. It's strange, I don't remember setting my alarm. Fucking hell shut up! I groan into my pillow, rollover and hit my alarm clock on the head but the buzzing doesn't stop, so I hit it again. Still buzzing. After a couple of seconds to adjust to being awake I realise it is infact my mobile vibrating on the bedside table. It's a Sunday morning, who on earth phones on a Sunday morning? My vision is too blurry to read the screen.

"Hello?" I answer but the 'o' turns into an almighty yawn down the phone. A hearty laugh comes from other end; I'd recognise it anywhere and instantly I'm feeling wide awake. It's Naomi.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" She laughs.

"Yes. Yes you did." I try to sound annoyed with her, but I think it's an impossibility right now because I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"Good. Now we're even." She says matter of factly.

"Huh?"

"Well you woke me up when we 1st met, so it seems only fitting I should wake you up too."

No, that is definitely not how this is going to work. "No way, I had to wake you up. It was my job." I accentuate the word had. "You, on the other hand, woke me up because you are the spawn of Satan." I groan falling back onto my pillow still clutching the phone to my ear.

"Well I'll have you know that I actually do have a reason for waking you up." She says amused.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I'm intrigued.

"Well I'm picking you up in 30 minutes so you'll need to get ready."

"What?" I say a little shocked.

"You heard me. I'm picking you up in 30 minutes."

"What? Why? I don't understand..."

"Just be ready in 30 minutes." She says cheerily.

"Where are we going?" I asked utterly confused by the whole situation.

"To a place. I'm not telling you and you're wasting valuable time now. Go get ready!" And with that the line goes dead. To say I'm surprised would be an understatement, I know Naomi said she'd call my today, but I never for a second thought she would. I didn't let myself think she would.

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later Naomi's car pulls up in front of my flat and beeps the horn. I'm still running around like a headless chicken trying to find my shoes, but eventually I find them and head out of the door. Carl is already waiting for me holding the door to back of the car open for me to get in (something I don't think I'll ever get used to). I slide into the car and find Naomi at the other end of the seat.

"Good morning" She says with a huge smile thrusting a coffee and muffin at me. "I figured you probably didn't have time to eat anything." She says still smiling. So today she's a morning person then. Bizarre. This girl can switch emotions easier than I can flick a light switch. But she is right about one thing, I definitely did not have time to eat anything so I gratefully accept her offering.

"Thanks, you're right I didn't" I say with a smile before taking a sip of the coffee. "So are you planning on telling me what we are doing today?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to wait and see."

A cup of coffee, a muffin, some light conversation and an hour and twenty minute drive later the car finally stops.

"Where are we?" I ask Naomi curiously, I mean we've been driving for quite a while now.

"Wales." She says laughing.

"Well I know that...you pointed out the border on the way passed!"

"Ok fine I'll tell you. We're at Trecco beach near Porthcawl in Wales."

"And why have we driven this far to come to a beach? Bristol is on the coast!" I exclaim, I'm curious more than anything else.

"I just like it here. It's really isolated in comparison to a lot of the beaches nearby, and it's absolutely gorgeous on a nice day like today." I look at her inquisitively and she finally answers my question. "When I was a kid we came here on a family holiday, I just remember having the most perfect time so whenever I want to get away from it all I come here and just sit and watch the waves."

I stare at her deeply, I think that's the most honest and forward she's ever been with me in the time I've known her. I can feel my admiration for her increase tenfold and a smile spreads across my face and hers; she's willing to share her special place, where she comes to escape reality, with me.

"But, we're not just going to sit and watch the waves today."

"We're not?" I ask.

"No...well yes... kind of." She goes to the boot of the car and opens it to reveal a blanket, a picnic basket and a hell of a lot of art supplies. "I thought we could paint them too." She pauses before saying "Only if you want to though."

Again my heart swells, she's looking at me so hopefully that I couldn't even consider saying no.

"It sounds perfect." I see her face relax. "But I hope you don't expect me to carry all of this stuff on my own." I say cheekily and wink at her to lighten the mood.

10 minutes later we've lugged all of the painting equipment and food (with some help from Carl) to a secluded area along the beach with a panoramic view of the coastline. Naomi was right it is "absolutely gorgeous" here.

We stand in silence for a couple of minutes to admire our surroundings. I glance over to Naomi and see her gently close her eyes as a warm sea breeze blows across her face. She looks so peaceful here, the most at ease I've ever seen her. When she opens her eyes she turns to look at me holding my stare before smiling.

"Right let's get set up then"

I'm not quite sure how we managed to carry all of this stuff in one trip...poor Carl must have been loaded up like a donkey!

We lay out the blanket and place the picnic basket on top of it (so it doesn't blow away), then behind that set up two painting stands with a blank canvas on each and a stool behind them. Naomi insisted that the stands should be positioned so that we can't see each other's work until we've finished. To be honest it doesn't bother me either way, but I would have liked to sit a little closer to her.

A couple of minutes later we're both sitting on our respective stools looking out across the sea. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naomi pick up her paintbrush and pallet and start on her canvas. I don't quite know how to tell her that I'm terrible at art, I've never been any good at painting and whatever I attempt to paint will end up looking horrific.

"I'm no good at painting." I say quite quietly almost hoping she doesn't hear me.

Naomi lifts her gaze from the canvas and creases her forehead. "Nonsense, everyone can paint."

"True...but not everyone can paint well." I say matter of factly.

"I don't believe that." She says quite seriously. "Everyone has their own way of expressing what they see, some people may have a more developed technique but it doesn't mean that other people can't express it just as well. True art isn't about the end result, it's about how it makes you feel and if you can reflect even the slightest part of your emotion in your work then you're an artist."

I'm gobsmacked by her words. For the second time today she has completely surprised me; I knew she liked painting but I had no idea it meant so much to her and she had spent so long thinking about what true art really is.

"Just clear your mind and let your heart do the painting. " She says picking up her brush "I mean it's not like your trying to be the next Picasso...are you?"

I just laugh and roll my eyes at her. Right let's have a go at this painting then.

* * *

At 2pm (ish) Naomi stands up and stretches a little "God I'm starving, fancy some lunch?"

"Yeah lunch sounds like a good plan. Let me just finish this part."

She smiles at me "Take as long as you need."

I finish off with the sandy coloured paint and join Naomi on the blanket. Without being too obvious I sit myself down so I'm as close to her as possible. "So what's on the menu then?"

"Nothing much, just sandwiches and stuff. No soup today." She smirks and hands me a chicken sandwich.

"Shut it!"

Lunch is nice, comfortable and light-hearted, I really like beach Naomi! Not that I don't like regular Naomi, because I do, but beach Naomi is just so easygoing and cheerful that it's intoxicating. Once we have finished eating we both sit beside each other looking out over the waves crashing onto the rocks. I close my eyes and relax letting my lunch go down. As I do this I feel soft smooth fingers run down my forearm so lightly that it almost tickles and my breath hitches in my throat. The fingers continue down my arm, passed my wrist and along the top of my hand which is resting on the blanket between our thighs. The fingers then thread though mine and pull my hand up so it's now resting on Naomi's lap as she begins to gently draw patterns on my palm.

I don't know how to respond or what to do, I want to kiss her but something inside of me says it's not a good idea so I settle for resting my head on her shoulder. We continue to look out over the calming waters and all I can do is try to burn this exact moment into my memory forever.

* * *

"I'm finished I think." I say to Naomi as she sits on the blanket in front of me looking out across the water. She finished about 30 minutes ago but refused to let me see her painting until I'd finished mine.

"Oooo brilliant!" She says bouncing up and standing behind me. I sense her lean down over my shoulder so she's level with my painting. She looks at it for what seems like an eternity without saying a word. I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable what if she thinks it's terrible and is not speaking because she can't think of anything nice to say about it at all. I know it's not any good but I really wish she'd humour me, or at least put me out of my misery. I let out an audible gulp when Naomi still hasn't said anything; this seems to snap her out of whatever she was thinking because I feel her hands rest on my sides as she moves her head closer to my ear.

"It's amazing." She says softly. I instantly exhale and feel some of the nerves in my stomach dissipate. This is a short lived relaxation as my entire body stiffens when her hands start to move up and down. "I thought you said you couldn't paint." She whispers into my ear.

"I can't." I say a little breathlessly.

"I beg to differ." She breathes before trailing a line of soft kisses from my ear along my jaw and down to my neck where she starts to gently suck on my pulse point. I can't help myself from letting out a quite moan in reaction as she slides one of her hands around onto my stomach and caresses it. My whole body tingles as she continues her movements; I never want her to stop. I feel her leave my neck and start kissing her way up towards my ear again, but before she can get there I turn my head towards her and pull her in for a deep mind blowing kiss. All I can think is that I need to be closer to her, as amazing as this is it's too awkward. I pull myself off the stool and turn around never breaking the kiss, my hands somehow find her shoulders and I gently guide her down onto the sand so my body is on top of hers.

I feel myself get lost in the kiss, one of my hands is propping me up while the other strokes Naomi's cheek as she sneaks one of her hands under my top and rests it on my back whilst the other tangles itself in my hair pulling me closer. My brain shuts down and my body goes into autopilot and I leave her mouth to make a line of small kisses down to her neck and continue my assault. I hear a quiet moan from Naomi which just makes me want her even more, both of our hands roaming more freely now, needing to be closer to each other. I've never experienced this level of intimacy in my life, how the simplest of touches can make me feel things I never thought were humanly possible.

Naomi drags my face up to meet her lips again; we continue to surrender to our feelings until oxygen becomes an issue and then slowly break apart in series of short gentle kisses. I keep myself propped up on top of her to study her reaction. When her breathing becomes less shallow her eyes open and she looks at me softly and leans up to kiss the end of my nose before resting her head against the sand again. I prise my body off of hers and lay on my back next to her on the sand but not before joining our hands.

I feel Naomi's thumb tracing the back of my hand as we lay contently side by side. The silence is broken when Naomi turns her head towards me slightly and says "I really do love your painting."

This reminds me that I actually haven't seen hers. She was concentrating so hard when she was painting it, it was as if the canvas would disappear if she didn't finish it, so I'm dying to see what she's done. I make a move to get up but Naomi doesn't want to let go of my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see your painting." I say and she reluctantly lets go of my hand to let me get up. I feel her eyes follow me intensely as I move closer to her work; she sits up leaning back on her hands and waits for my reaction.

When I finally see the picture I'm in total shock. It's of me. She's painted a picture of me sitting and looking out across the beach. I can't believe she's done this, how did I not notice her looking at me? God knows I was looking at her enough. I'm shocked into silence, the painting itself is phenomenal, the brush strokes are so delicate and I have no idea how she managed this in one day. I just can't believe that with everything to paint here she chose to paint me. I raise eyes to meet hers to find she's looking at me slightly anxiously biting her lip.

"So..." She starts.

"I thought you wanted to paint the beautiful view from here." I say sounding really confused.

The corners of her mouth pull up into a smile.

"I did."

* * *

**I thought it was about time for a nice fluffy drama free chapter...what did you think?**

**Apologies if it's a bit rubbish, I'm out of practice it's been so long! EEK! Anyway, sorry again for taking AGES to update and I hope you haven't lost interest!**

**Much love xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Firstly I cannot apologise enough for my inability to update this story recently. I know it's been well over a month since my last update but you will not believe the amount of insane stuff that has been happening in my life. I spent the whole of September moving from B&B to B&B and then in October I was sent away on a business trip to the middle of nowhere. I have no internet here, and sadly no time to write anything. I've managed to find time to write this chapter and I've been able to pop (very briefly) into an internet cafe to post it up for you guys. I'm not sure when I'll be back home yet, there are a lot thing going on here, it could be next week or it could be December for all I know. Anyway, ****I HAVE NOT**** forgotten about this fic and I want to thank you all for sticking with me in this crazy crazy time. I promise once I get home and into a regular pattern I will be updating frequently again (If you still want me to).**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and comments for the last chapter and the story in general, the recent ones really gave me a kick up the bum and made me find time for this update. So thank you soooo much! As always thanks to everyone who reads this fic and especially to my reviewers **_2ndhand15__**(x2)**__, __starsdieout__ , GilmoreRos, __101lincy__**(x13),**__I'mjustafanficreader__, __naomily15__, __braziliangirl87__, __Natsroks__, __tclick__, __Mari1202__, LoveNAOMILY, __kredka69__, nay, __lumagoo1015__, __MoaningMyrtle123__, __nitaxnitro__, __Ellie Timmers__, vaskon, __Merimies__, yesimoan, vero, __Naailah__, __InYourShadow__, __you're looking sexy__, __Lara201322__, __dourememberthat__, __What'sInTheBox__, __Emily Shitification Fitch__, smcl, __k-dawg55__, __HappyAsIAm.x__, __coolbeans17__, __lovelessandless_ **and **_JustFitched_** I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know your opinions! MUCHOS LOVE to you all!**

**Anyway, sorry again and I hope you enjoy this update,**

**Hoden xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

_*Emily's POV*_

"_I thought you wanted to paint the beautiful view from here." I say sounding really confused._

_The corners of her mouth pull up into a smile._

"_I did."_

Nothing could have prepared me for this moment. I'm shocked to silence; I really have no clue what to say to her right now. I'm just standing here mouth open staring at the girl sitting on the sand watching me. I'm unsure how much time passes but it must have been a few minutes, the intense staring competition Naomi and I are having seems to finally get to her and she breaks eye contact with me and starts to nervously play with the sand she's sitting on. I'm not trying to upset her; I genuinely have no idea what to say or what I should say. I just made out with the girl I'm borderline obsessed with in the middle of a secluded beach and she then pretty much tells me I'm the most beautiful thing here, so forgive me for being slightly flabbergasted.

I can see she's getting upset by my lack of response; even though her face is bowed down towards the sand I can tell she's not alright. I wonder what's running through her head right now and I what I can say to make it better.

Without lifting her head I hear her clear her throat and say "Hmmm... well... I mean...umm...I've painted this view so many times before, it made sense to ummm try something different you know?" And there is the cover up. Because I'm such an idiot and unable to think of a valid response she thinks I'm freaked out and uncomfortable with her.

"I guess we should start packing up, it'll probably take two trips back to the car with the paintings being wet and all." She says in a low disappointed sounding voice while getting up from the sand and making her way over to the picnic basket and putting stuff away. Shit. Fuck. Bugger. I need to set this right.

I take a deep breath and march over to her grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me. Before she can process what's happening I've cupped her cheeks and pulled her into what I hope is a passionate kiss. I need to show her I'm not freaked out, annoyed or whatever it is she thinks I am, so I try to put all of my emotions into the kiss. I can tell she's shocked at first, trying to figure out what's going on, but as soon as she's gotten over it she surrenders herself to the kiss, pulling me closer until there is no room left between us. Her hands find my hips and grip them hard as she deepens the kiss and once again I'm lost. Anything could be going on around us right now, but all I can think of is her.

She pulls back from me, but still keeps hold of my hips, and looks me in the eyes; "I thought you were freaked out." She says honestly and a little shyly. She's adorable.

I lean in to capture her lips in a short kiss and pull back. "Definitely not freaked, just speechless." Her face lightens upon hearing me, and a small smile graces her lips. "You're annoyingly sweet." I say suppressing a giggle.

"I try" she responds fully smiling now. "Come on we should head back. It'll take a while to take all this stuff back to the car, not to mention the long drive home...and I believe some people have work in the morning." She says winking at me.

"See now that's just cruel. While you laze around in bed all day I have to clean your house!" I playfully slap her on the arm.

This causes the sexy smirk I've grown to adore to appear on her face, "Oh that reminds me, I have a huge pile of laundry with your name on it."

"Oi! I'm not your maid!"

"Well technically..."

"Shut up!" I interrupt, slapping her arm again "I'm not your laundry maid, I don't do laundry." She's full on laughing right now. I can't keep my mock angry face in place when she's like this and I feel a smile break out across my lips.

* * *

Packing up the car was uneventful, Naomi was right it did take us two trips to do it (even with Carl's help on the second run). When I say uneventful I mean it, I tried to take Naomi's hand on the way back to beach to collect the last of the stuff but she sort of brushed me off. Not in a horrible way, she kind of briefly took my hand gave it a quick squeeze then let it go again – I was not expecting that, not since we'd been all over each other a mere 30 minutes previous. Although she didn't say anything I got the impression she doesn't exactly want Carl knowing about us (if there even is an us); she was gushing to him about how brilliant my painting was, showing him her favourite parts of it, but never once did she even mention hers let alone show it to him.

Additionally, the journey back was also 'uneventful' the conversation was light and fun but nothing happened between the two of us at all. I guess I could have tried to initiate something, but to be honest I was scared how Naomi would react. I'm not really pissed off about it but some forewarning would have been nice. I guess I'll put it down to the fact she doesn't want her parents to find out about us, her Dad is such a well known figure in the business world it might not reflect well on his company if his daughter is gay (insert gasp here) especially if he trades in less liberal countries. So I'll let it go for the time being, but if things progress then I'm going to need some answers.

As we approach my street I'm wondering how to say goodbye to Naomi, do I just leave? Should I hug her? Do we kiss? God this is so confusing.

The car pulls to a halt outside my building and I turn to Naomi, who seems to be unplugging her seatbelt.

"Soo..." I say trying to dissipate the silence.

"Carl I'm just going to help Emily with her stuff, be back in a minute." She says casually opening the door of the car. I guess that's my cue to leave the vehicle too.

"Thanks Carl." I say quickly as I shut the door and turn to find Naomi already carrying my canvas and handbag. "I can carry them" I say as she repositions herself slightly.

"No no, it's fine. You'll need your hands to unlock the door." Damn she's right.

When we get into my flat she walks over to the table and puts the painting down and places my bag next to it before turning around to face me as I continue to hold the door open. She bites her bottom lip as her forehead lightly scrunches up, she's obviously thinking of something to say but I beat her to it.

"Thanks for carrying that and for today I had a good time." I say somewhat awkwardly as we both remain rooted to our current positions.

"Good I'm glad." She smiles "Thanks for coming, I've never brought anyone there before, it was nice to finally share it with someone."

Once again an awkward silence falls between us. Naomi looks at her feet and I fiddle with the keys in my hand.

"Look..."

"I'm..."

We start talking at the same time then abruptly stop upon hearing the other and laugh.

"You go first" I say to her.

She takes a step closer to me "I'm sorry about earlier. I really did want to hold your hand" She laughs a little to herself. "I still do. I just... whatever _this_ is" She motions to the two of us "Do you think we can like keep it between us for the time being?" she pauses briefly to study my face. "I just need some time to process everything." She finishes by looking at me with a mixture of hope and apprehension.

How am I supposed to respond to that?

"What do you need to process?" I prod.

"Nothing" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Everything...I've never felt this seriously about anyone before and I don't want to complicate it by adding other people into the equation yet." She's lying, I can tell that much, that may be one reason but based on what she told me (or rather refused to tell me) last night it's not the whole story. At least she's trying though, I mean she could be telling me everything was a mistake and putting a stop to whatever is going on, but she's not, she's making an effort. This makes my answer a little easier, but I still don't like the idea of being someone's secret.

"Ok."

"Ok?" She questions.

"Ok. Let's keep it simple for the time being. I like you a lot Naomi and if you want to keep this to ourselves for the moment then I can do that. I just...I have to know is it because I'm a girl?" I ask her directly. If there is one thing I've learnt it's never be someone's experiment; Naomi doesn't strike me as the type to use me like that but I need to hear her say it.

"No! God no!" She replies quickly. "I'm out Emily; I mean everyone knows I'm gay. This has nothing to do with that." She tells me honestly. That's all I need to know. For now.

"Good." I say smirking "I think you should be kissing me now then."

Her eyes widen in shock, "What?"

"You heard me." I reply still smirking at her.

That's all the confirmation she needs. She walks over to me sliding her hand around my neck before pulling me into her lips. It's slower than our last few kisses, like she's testing the water but still showing me she does want this. As the kiss progresses it gets faster and more passionate and Naomi pushes my back into the open door and presses her body against mine. Fuck I want her so much. I don't want her to leave but I know she has to; Carl is waiting in the car outside and I need to get myself sorted for work tomorrow so I reluctantly pull away from her.

"You should get going, Carl's waiting." I say breathlessly into her lips.

"mmmm I think he can wait another minute" she mumbles leaning back in and once again catching my lips.

Eventually we break apart, both knowing that she has to leave. "I should really go this time"

"Yeah you probably should"

She takes a step back from me but reaches down to take my hands. "See you tomorrow?" She asks.

"I don't see why not." I reply with a smile

"That's good because..." she leans in again until our lips are nearly touching "I really need someone to do my laundry."

I push her away from me "Bitch." She smirks then leans in placing one final short kiss on my lips.

"See you tomorrow" she breaths as we break apart.

"Yeah you too" and with that she's gone; out of my flat and down to the car. All in all I think today was rather...perfect.

* * *

Ah Monday morning here we are again. Although, today is a Monday morning with a difference. What is this difference you ask? Naomi. For the first time I'm actually going to work knowing where I stand with her (well sort of), I just hope I get the chance to see her today. Seeing as we didn't exactly plan a time to meet I'm assuming that our usual lunchtime routine will dictate the time and the place. It's going to be a long morning that's for sure.

I make my way into the staff room to sign in and check the book for my duties for the day. It's all becoming second nature to me now, I no longer feel like the newcomer which is always nice. I check the list and see that "Clean guest bathrooms" is next. Great. I initial next to the task (so people know it's being done) and head over to the supply closet to arm myself with cleaning apparatus. As always I start with guest bathroom 1 with the intention of moving on numerically thereafter.

10 minutes into the task the door opens and in walks Mrs Glenn. Perfect, the person I always love to see.

"Good morning Emily." She says abruptly as always.

"Good morning Mrs Glenn." I say turning around to face her.

"Emily, I'm afraid your duties for today have been rearranged. You will no longer be cleaning the guest bathrooms." Huh, interesting. I'm not complaining though.

"Oh. Ok, what would you like me to do instead?" I've said it before, I'm a suck up and I know it.

"Miss Campbell requested that I asked if you would do her laundry." I almost burst out laughing on the spot, but manage to suppress it in my throat.

"Oh, right" I manage to reply.

"She is aware that this is not in your job description, however, requested you specifically as you are the closest member of staff to her age; apart from Mr Cook. She asked me to say, and to quote, "I am no longer comfortable with old trolls rooting through my delicates."" Mrs Glenn finishes curtly with a stern look across her features. If looks could kill...

I know it's incredibly unprofessional but I cannot help laughing. I have to quickly cover my mouth with my hand to try and stop myself. _"Old trolls"_ I swear to God Naomi is trying to get me fired.

"This is not a laughing matter Miss Fitch."

I clear my throat a couple of times. "No, of course not." I say stifling another laugh and smile. "I will of course do the laundry."

"Fine. It is waiting in the laundry room. It will need to be washed, dried, ironed and put away." She states before turning and walking out of the bathroom. As soon as she's gone I quickly shut the door and burst out laughing.

5 minutes later I enter the laundry room to find 3 giant baskets of clothes sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Bloody hell Naomi, when was the last time you had your washing done?" I say to myself stepping into the room and inspecting the volume of clothes I'll have to wash.

"3 days ago" comes a voice from behind me. I must have jumped 6 feet into the air with fright because the short sentence is followed by a laugh. I turn around to see Naomi sitting on top of a washing machine beside the door. She jumps off and quickly shuts the door. "I needed to give you a task that would take all day." She says smiling "And I did say yesterday that you were going to do my laundry." She winks at me.

"And why would I need a task that would take all day?" I say stepping slightly closer to her and she smiles even brighter.

"Maybe I wanted to spend the day with you away from the watchful eyes of the 'Old Trolls' of the manor." For the second time this morning I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually said that to Mrs Glenn; the daggers she was giving me after she had to repeat it was unreal!" I exclaim continuing to laugh.

"You should have seen her face when I said it to her...If looks could kill your job today would be getting the blood stains out of the carpet."

"I hope it's worth it, because she's going to be pissed off for a long time".

She keeps on smiling but starts moving towards me. I feel my pulse start to race as she draws nearer and her face displays a more serious expression. My breathing quickens as she stops right in front of me and leans in until her lips are right next to my ear and I can feel her warm breath tickling me.

"I hope it's worth it too." She whispers before placing a light kiss at the top of my jaw. I audibly gulp at the contact. She trails a line of feather light kisses down my jaw as her hands slowly rub up and down my arms. It all becomes too much for me and I turn my head to capture her lips in mine and grab onto her hips as if I'll never let go. One kiss from Naomi is all it takes to make me weak in the knees, I don't think I've ever felt this much passion for someone before and it scares me a little to be honest. I don't care about that right now, correction, I _can't_ care about that right now. All I can do is concentrate on the amazing girl in my arms kissing me.

I'm not sure who pulls back first, I think it might be a mutual thing as we are both short on breath but when I finally open my eyes she's staring right at me and the corners of her mouth slowly twitch into a smile.

"It's definitely worth it." She confirms.

* * *

**Right, there we have it. It's nowhere near good enough to compensate for how long I've made you all wait and I can only apologise for that.**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought of it (even if I may not be able to read the comments for a while). Thanks so much for sticking with this story, it means a lot :)**

**Hoden xxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello hello hello my gorgeous readers!**

**Firstly I just want to say thanks for being so understanding about my lack of updates and I'm so glad to see you're all sticking with the story! I'd love to tell you I'm back home and can promise regular updates from now on, but sadly that is not the case. I've managed to find some time to write you guys an update and have once again popped into the internet cafe to post it up.**

**This is my longest chapter yet (I hardly ever break the 3000 word mark and this one is 4500) but because I've been so crap recently I thought I owed it to you lot to write something a little deeper and hopefully throw another curve ball at Emily and Naomi!**

**Anyway, this chapter goes out to everyone single one of you who continues to read this. I wouldn't be writing it if you didn't :) And thanks again to my reviewers **_zoe, __101lincy__, lauren, __vaskon__, __InYourShadow__, __Ellie Timmers__, __naomily15__, __Emily Shitification Fitch__, __tclick__, lily, __nitaxnitro__, __2ndhand15__, __What'sInTheBox__, __lumagoo1015__, __Mari1202__, __k-dawg55__, smcl, __coolbeans17__, __you're looking sexy__, vero, __HappyAsIAm.x__, __I'mjustafanficreader__, __kredka69_ **and**_Naailah_** so glad to hear from you all!**

**Hoden xxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

_*Emily's POV*_

"You call that ironing? You're meant to get rid of the creases not iron in new ones." Naomi says sitting on the washing machine at the opposite side of the laundry room from me as I attempt to iron one of her shirts. "I have to wear that you know?" She adds.

She's been making fun of me ironing for the last 10 minutes now, it's not my fault I'm rubbish at it. Don't get me wrong I do iron my clothes but not every single item as Naomi seems to have done.

"Shut it!" I say snatching her top up from the ironing board and chucking it at her face. "Anyway, since when did this turn into 'Let's watch Emily do all the work'? I do have other more interesting jobs I could be doing you know."

"Like what? Cleaning the toilets?" comes the sarcastic retort from Naomi as she walks over to me. "Because, I would hardly call that _"more interesting"_."

Crap she's got me there.

"Well...you could always help me." I say batting my eyelids theatrically.

"Yeah see that whole batting your eyelids thing is not going to work with me Fitch." She says crossing her arms and refusing to take another step closer to me.

"No?" I ask taking small steps closer to her.

"No" She remains firm, but I can see the smile beginning to form in the corners of her mouth. We're now standing directly in front of each other I see her glance down towards my lips as she subconsciously licks her own and begins to lean in.

Just as our lips are about to meet I pull back "I should get back to work then." I say and then turn around and walk back to my original position and pick up the iron. Checkmate Campbell I think to myself along the way.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I ask acting oblivious to her comment.

"THAT" Comes the frustrated and disbelieving voice of Naomi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naomi" I say turning my head and flashing her a smile.

"You realise I'm going to get you back for that right?" She says calmly quirking her eyebrow and walking towards me. I can feel my heart rate already beginning to accelerate, but I won't let her win this, she's going to help me with this ironing! Just as she's about to reach me I quickly turn around to face her, lift up the iron and spray water in her face. She stumbles back in shock wiping her face. If I had a camera I'd have captured this moment it's priceless, her face is a mixture of shock, disbelief and confusion and is also soaking wet.

I burst out laughing. "You think that's funny?" She says after she's gotten over the shock.

Between fits of laughter I'm able to say "Yeah, actually, I really do."

The next thing I know I've been hit in the face with a cupful of water and I'm 100 times more soaked than Naomi.

It's Naomi's turn to laugh. "And now we're even." She says still smiling.

"Not even close. I merely sprayed you, you've SOAKED me!"

"Ah yes, but you are forgetting that you also teased me." She says matter of factly.

"And you're forgetting that I'm doing your ironing."

"Touché Fitch."

In the process of this exchange Naomi has got me a towel to dry myself up with and another one to wipe the floor.

Ask she's drying the floor and I'm drying myself the laundry room door swings open and Mrs Glenn walks in.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" She asks looking directly at me.

"Oh...um...sorry we spilled a cup of water and..." I trail off looking down at Naomi who seems to be thinking up an excuse.

"If you spilled a cup of water then why Miss Fitch are you soaking wet?" Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't think of what to say, I've never been good at lying on the spot, Katie always used to make up the excuses for us, not me.

"Ummmm...we just..."

"I came down to see if Emily was doing a satisfactory job with my laundry. I asked to see how she was ironing my shirts because, as you know, I'm very particular about that. Anyway, I think perhaps she was uncomfortable with my presence and she was leaning to close to the iron so when the iron puffed out steam it shot directly in Emily's face. I didn't know what to do so I threw a cup of water at her face to cool it down incase it was scolded."

Really Naomi? That's the best you can come up with? I think to myself. In all fairness it's better than anything I could come up with in such a short time to explain why Naomi is with me and why I'm soaking wet. I just don't think Mrs Glenn will buy it. She's was looking very intensely at Naomi as she was telling her tail and then switched her focus to me, as if waiting for me to confirm this was the case.

"Yes, that's what happened." I say quietly, hoping that she'd buy this excuse.

"Well then, Naomi I think you've done enough damage for one day. I think you'd better leave and let me supervise Emily's activities. Don't you?"

"It'd probably be less hazardous to her health and her clothing." Naomi says making her way behind Mrs Glenn to the door, she turns around and mouths 'sorry' before the door is closed in her face by the 'Old Troll'.

"I wasn't born yesterday Emily." Mrs Glenn says sternly "I know when Naomi is lying, I've worked for her family her entire life."

I gulp, but don't say anything; I have no idea what to say. I just hope I'm not going to get fired.

"I realise that the two of you are close." She puts emphasis on the word 'close' to gage my reaction, I try not to show anything outwardly, however, in reality my heart is pounding in my chest and I'm starting to perspire. "But as I have said before, I think it would be extremely unwise and unprofessional to get involved with the family on a personal level."

I nod my head showing I agree with her. "If I were you, I would think about what's best for Naomi. She doesn't need another complication in her life and I think you could be a complication." I nod again as she leaves the room.

I wish things were simple, just when I think I'm having a breakthrough with Naomi something else comes along to knock me back to square one again. Should I even be considering getting involved with her? I could lose my job over this and now somehow being with me could be a bad decision for Naomi. I think back to Friday night and what Naomi said to me _"I'm in no position to get involved with someone right now."_ What does that even mean? She seems to have changed her tune from then anyway, ever since Friday she's been trying to make things work with me, letting me get to know her. Why would she do that if she wasn't in a position to be with me?

My thought pattern is broken when my phone vibrates in my pocket I pull it out and see I have a new message from Naomi:

**Sorry for getting you in trouble, the Old Troll can be a right cow! I'll call you later. Xxx**

I don't reply. She can call me later, I need some time to process everything and think about whether or not I'm going to confront her over all of this.

* * *

The rest of my day is spent doing the mundane task of Naomi's laundry. It was nowhere near as fun without Naomi keeping me company, looks like her plan well and truly backfired. Being alone for the rest of the day did give me time to gain some perspective on the events of earlier; I've decided to tell Naomi what Mrs Glenn said to me and see what she says about it and base my future decisions on that rather than acting on impulse and confronting Naomi without having her perspective first.

By 8pm tonight I'm lounging on my sofa watching a crappy soap eating my last slice of pizza. I really wasn't in the mood to cook anything so pizza seemed like a perfect choice. Just as I'm about to take a bite my mobile starts to ring in my pocket; so I drop the slice back onto my plate and fumble for my phone. Naomi Calling. Just as I suspected.

"Hello" I say answering the call.

"Hey it's me"

"Oh hello" I say trying to sound slightly surprised. Why did I do that? I saw the screen for God's sake!

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"Boring. You have a lot of clothes."

"I'm really sorry about that, I was actually going to help you with them then The Old Bag walked in and spoilt it." She sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's alright, I mean it probably was better than cleaning the toilets" I smile. The comment earns me a small laugh from Naomi.

"So how long did she 'supervise' you for? I didn't want to risk coming back down incase she was still there" _Risk?_ That's an odd choice of words if you ask me. It increases my confidence and I decide I do want to talk to Naomi about a few of my concerns.

"Not long, a couple of minutes and then she left."

"That's alright; at least she wasn't on your case for the rest of the day."

"Naomi, can I ask you something?" It came out quite confidently. Good, I don't want to show Naomi how insecure I really am about all things concerning her.

"Sure, ask away." She replies cheerily, at least I've caught her in a good mood. Perhaps she'll be more inclined to give me a real answer.

"I think Mrs Glenn knows that something is going on between the two of us. She said that you don't need another complication in your life and that I would be one. I was just kind of wondering what's going on. I mean on Friday you told me you were in no position to be with me and then we spend a great day together on Sunday and today you try to spend the day with me again. You can talk to me you know?" There I said it. I can feel the adrenaline surging through my veins as I wait for her to reply.

There is a long silence at the other end of the phone. If I couldn't hear her breathing I would have assumed she'd hung up the phone.

"Things are just really complicated at home right now." Well that's a start.

"So talk to me. I want to help." I'm ready to face her shouting at me again like she did on Friday, telling me to leave it alone or hang up on me.

"Just spending time with you helps." She says quietly, surprising me; I wait for her to elaborate. "As you probably guessed, I don't have the best relationship with my father, and my Mum is AWOL a lot of the time, so apart from Cook and Effy I don't really have anyone. I guess I find it hard to spend time with people, let alone open up to them. I want to talk to you about these things, but I don't want it to change the dynamic of our relationship; when I'm with you I seem to forget all the crap that's going on in my life and I can just be me. I don't want that to change. I'm worried that if I tell you I won't have anywhere I can go to escape and that you'll treat me differently or something." She says honestly.

I'm glad she's been open enough to tell why she won't talk to me about the things that are bothering her; I can understand her perspective on that. I understand the fear of people treating you differently when they see 'the real you'. Just look at my mother, she made my life unbearable when I told her I was gay, it got to the point where I had enough and moved out. But it's not like that with Naomi, I'm her friend (and hopefully something more) I'm not going to throw her honesty back in her face.

"I wouldn't treat you any differently."

"What if I told you I was a serial killer and I was targeting you as my next victim?" she says her voice lightening a little.

"Ok then I might treat you differently and perhaps call the police... But unless that's actually the secret I don't think we have a problem. I just want to help you, I hate seeing you walking around as if you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I just find it difficult opening up to people. And this thing between us is so new I don't want to ruin it with my problems, but in time I reckon it'll all come out anyway; I can't hide myself from you." And just like that she's managed to ease my worry without actually telling me anything. It's calming but also annoying at the same time.

"Good, I don't want you to hide from me. Having said that I think we may have to 'hide' a little better when I'm working unless we want Mrs Glenn becoming more suspicious."

"Very true. Hmmmm..." She sounds thoughtful.

"What are you hmmmming about?" I ask.

"You do realise that 'hmmmming' isn't a word?" I don't bother answering; I know it's a rhetorical question. "I was just thinking about how and when I'd next get to see you."

"Tomorrow night? You could come over if you want?" I put the idea out there. I don't have any plans.

"Yeah... You live close to Effy; that could work." She says to more herself than to me.

"Effy?" What does Effy have to do with anything? I like her but I didn't think Naomi was going to bring her too.

"Oh, I was just thinking I could get Carl to take me to Effy's house and then I could walk over to yours, that way no-one can tell Mrs Glenn, I'm with you. The less that hag knows the less she'll pester you at work." Clarifies Naomi.

"Sounds like a plan." I reply already excited that I'll be seeing Naomi tomorrow.

"Great!" She sounds genuinely happy. "Oh crap I've got to go, Cook's hammering on my door and he won't piss off until he's told me the story of his latest shag. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then."

I decide to wait for Naomi to hang up before I do, I laugh when I hear a faint shout of "Naomikins!" from Cook before the line goes dead. I'm glad she's got Cook in her life, she deserves someone she can trust and who'll help with her problems, even if he is a bit of a twat he's a good guy. Hopefully one day she'll be able to open up to me too.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by; I saw Naomi almost every day sometimes only in passing at work though, but we were beginning to take a few more risks than before. Mrs Glenn's suspicion over the two of us seemed to have lessened after Naomi and I stopped interacting during my working hours and the fact she never got dropped off by Carl at my flat. So we have decided to risk the odd 'conversation' in to corridor which basically involves some subtle flirting and attempts to find an excuse for any form of physical contact. I'd be lying if I said that was all the contact we had at while I was at work, occasionally I would have to venture into Naomi's room to clean it or change the bed sheets; however, the task always seems to take longer than anticipated as we end up making out on her bed (with the door locked just incase anyone tries to come in).

Things were going well, Naomi was happy the majority of the time now although I think a large part of that has to do with the fact her Dad's been away on a business trip for the past 2 weeks. He got back last night as far as I'm aware, so I'm slightly worried that things are going to kick off between him and Naomi now he's back in the house.

As I've said, our relationship is still a secret, apart from to Cook, Effy and co. they know everything and in many cases they know about my plans with Naomi before I even do! But things are going well, although we're not officially a couple yet; I told Naomi I couldn't make anything official while we were still in a 'secret' relationship she seemed sad but respected my wishes. It's nice to be with her (not 'be with' in a sexual manner, we've not done anything like that...we're taking it slow) and spend time with her, in-fact she's stayed over at my place a couple times and we've spent the whole night just talking and kissing (a lot). I want things to progress though, I'm getting a little tired of being her secret, I want to be able to have lunch with my girlfriend at her house (when we've become official) , see her during my breaks and just talk to her without all of this damn sneaking around.

It's a Wednesday afternoon and I've been sent up to Mr Williams' office to vacuum before he meets with a potential client tomorrow morning. Before I'm finished the door opens and Mr Williams walks in followed by Mrs Campbell and Naomi trailing behind. My eyes meet Naomi's but the second they connect she breaks the contact and looks to the ground.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy Emily" Say's Mrs Campbell smiling nicely.

"Of course" I reply making my way to door, risking a last look at Naomi who is still looking down at the floor in an attempt to control her emotions.

I'm tempted to stand at the door and listen to whatever conversation is going on in there, but I can't bring myself to invade the family's privacy like that. The look on Naomi's face made my stomach churn; I haven't ever seen her look so upset. She needs me. It's all I can think but I don't know how I can help her. I take out my mobile and quickly type a message to her;

**I'm here if you need me. Xxx**

It's short but effective, she knows I'll be at home tonight and she knows I'll be there for her, if she wants me to be.

I busy myself with other tasks for the rest of the afternoon, but every so often I pass by Mr Williams' office; however, every time I find the door closed and locked. I check the office one final time when my shift is over, but once again the door is locked; the family must still be inside.

It reaches 11.30pm and I still haven't heard anything from Naomi, I've called her 4 times and each time her phone has been switched off. I've even called Cook and Effy but neither of them have heard from her, they said they'd check out Naomi's usual haunts; Cook even drove out to Trecco beach but they couldn't find her. I'm starting to get really worried, she's just disappeared. I lay down on the sofa and flick on the TV in an attempt to clear my mind a bit, still clutching my phone incase Cook, Effy or even Naomi call me.

A buzzing wakes me up; I must have drifted off to sleep while watching TV. I immediately check my phone, it says 3.17am but it's strange because no-one is calling me. The buzzing happens again and I realise it's my door; I jump up and run over to the speaker.

"Hello, who is it?" I ask nerves on edge. My brain quickly runs through all the options; Cook and Effy telling me they've found Naomi, Katie lost on her way back from a night out, the police coming to tell me Naomi's been killed or...

"Naomi." Or it's Naomi. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on up" I say pushing the button for her to come in and opening my front door.

I walk out into the hall and am quickly met with a gust of freezing cold air hitting me, I look down to the bottom of the stairs and see Naomi entering my building and running up the stairs to meet me. She's only got on jeans and a t-shirt, she must be freezing.

"Are you o..." my question is cut off when Naomi's lips meet mine and she pushes me back into my flat kicking the door closed behind us when we get inside. I'm forced to stop moving backwards when I collide with the back of my sofa. Naomi pushes herself further into me, her hands make their way under my shirt and I feel for the first time how cold she is; her hands feel like ice cubes against my bare skin. I gasp and pull back from her "God, you're freezing Naomi".

She's not having any of it though; her chilled lips find my neck and start sucking on my pulse point as her freezing cold hands continue to roam under my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I manage to breathe out as one of her hands moves to massage my bra clad breasts and the other starts to push my shirt up.

"shhhhhh" she breathes quietly as she captures my lips briefly before pulling the shirt off my body and claiming my lips again. Her hands grip my sides harder than they have before, it doesn't hurt but it's different than any other time we've made out, it's rawer like Naomi is really trying to feel me. It feels good, but it feels wrong; this isn't what either of us need right now. I need to know if she's alright and the last thing she needs is regretting going further than she's comfortable with tonight. All these thoughts are running through my head but my body can't seem to stop itself; it never can when Naomi's involved.

It isn't until I feel her cold hands fumbling with the button on my jeans that my brain finally takes over. My hands retract from under her shirt and grab her hands halting her movements. She pulls back from kissing me looking confused and broken; it's the first time I've been able to study her face since she arrived and I can see the traces of old fallen tears down her cheeks and red puffy eyes; she's been crying.

"You don't want to do this right now." I tell her softly as I hold her hands in mine, rubbing them with my thumbs. She breaks eye contact with me and drops her head down; I see her eyes scrunch up as she takes a few shaky breaths obviously trying not to cry. I can't bear to see her upset, my hands trail up her arms and onto her shoulders as I try to pull her into hug me, but she won't budge. Instead she pulls back and opens her eyes which I can see are glistening with unshed tears.

"Sorry" She says sniffling "I should go" She turns away from me and walks to front door and begins to open it. My body kicks into action as I quickly stride over to the door pushing it shut and locking it before she can leave.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back out there." I say to her as I turn her around to face me; she still refuses to meet my eyes so I lift her chin until our eyes meet. My hand then trails along her face and pushes some of the fallen hair back behind her ears and comes to rest on her cheek.

"Please stay here with me tonight." I say to her softly while stoking her cheek and she nods her head in reply. I lean in and place a small lingering kiss on her lips. My hand then drops down and grasps hers as I walk to my bedroom with her following behind me.

Upon entering the room I let go of her hand and open cupboard and pull out the biggest jumper I can find, when I turn around Naomi is sitting on the end of my bed she's kicked of her shoes and is now sitting with her hands in her lap just staring into space. She's hurting so much right now and there is nothing I can do about it; I just wish she'd talk to me about whatever it is that's causing her so much pain. All I can do is comfort her and hope that she knows I'm here and I care.

"You should put this on" I say holding out the jumper "It'll help warm you up". She doesn't make any attempt to take it.

"I don't feel cold." She says still staring straight ahead. What on earth could have gotten her into such a state?

"Trust me, you're freezing." I say pulling the jumper over her head and easing her arms through it. "Come on" I say as I pull her up and walk her to the side of my bed lifting the covers so she can scoot in. When she's stilled I place a kiss on her forehead before standing up to turn out the light.

She must misread my signals because before I even make it to the switch I hear her say in a breaking voice "stay with me".

"I'm not going anywhere" I reply, "just turning out the light". When the light's out I make my way back and into my bed and pull Naomi towards me so her head is resting in the crook of my neck as I rub her arms up and down trying to warm her up. I'm very conscious of the fact I don't have a shirt on, but I don't even contemplate leaving Naomi for long enough to get one. I think she's finally falling asleep but then I feel warm tears hit my neck. Naomi's crying.

"Shhhhhhhh I'm here" I say pulling her closer and running my fingers soothingly through her hair. "It's all going to be ok." I whisper any comforting words I can think of. "I'm right here with you." "It'll get better, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She says so quietly and so broken from crying I almost didn't hear her.

"Shhhhhhh" I say continuing my pattern of trying to soothe the broken blonde in my arms but she just cries harder and harder.

I feel her lips move against my neck as she whimpers "It's my Dad" through sobs. My arms tighten around her, to let her know I'm here for her, whatever she's about to say I'm here. She pulls back to look at me, it's dark but I can see lines and lines of tear tracks down her face with new drops continually falling.

"My Dad, he's...he's..."a fresh set of sobs wrack her body "dying".

She collapses her face into my chest and cries and cries until she finally falls asleep.

* * *

**Right, there we have it. I don't quite know what to say now, that was a rollercoaster of emotion to write I just hope I did it justice for you guys.**

**I'd really love to know your opinions on it, because it took me more time than I probably should have spent trying to get it right.**

**Muchos love as always to you fabulous people,**

**Hoden xxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I hope this update is finding you all well and you're in high spirits after Christmas Day yesterday. I feel like all I've done in my last few updates is apologise for not updating in so long, but it's true! My computer died so I had to buy a new one (not fun), and I only got home last week, so it's all been rather busy, plus factor in Christmas into all of that...it's been insane!**

**Anyway, I'm going to try my best to update this when I can, so hopefully it will NOT be as long until my next update. As I've said before I have every intention of finishing this story and not leaving it incomplete (because I hate it when that happens), so here we have another chunk of update for you. It's my longest so far, and has a few answers in it too :D**

**Once again, I cannot thank you enough for all of the reviews you guys have written, they make my day and thank you so much for sticking by me and the story.**

**Here's a MASSIVE thank you to my reviewers**_kiwi99__, As, __coolbeans17__, __Ellie Timmers__, Liz, __you're looking sexy__, __vaskon__, __naomily15__, __ImagineAlex__, smcl, __Naailah__, Comicmachine, __HappyAsIAm.x__, __naaaaaaah__, __Vangoghgurrl__, vero, __I'mjustafanficreader__, __lumagoo1015__, __k-dawg55__, __LostApology__, __summerkid__, __Mari1202_**and**_nitaxnitro__._** You guys are just the best!**

**Hope you are all well, **

**Hoden xxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

_*Emily's POV*_

As always my body naturally wakes itself up at 7am, it takes me a couple of seconds to gather my surroundings; I'm in my bed (shirtless) my arms wrapped tightly around the sleeping figure of a gorgeous blonde. Not just any gorgeous blonde; Naomi. Instantly my heart flutters at the thought, but this is then replaced with a deep feeling of worry.

Last night Naomi told me her Dad was dying then completely fell apart. We haven't spoken yet, she just collapsed into my arms and cried until sleep encompassed her, now I'm left with a million questions and more worry than I know what to do with. What happens when she wakes up? I know we need to talk about this; she needs to talk this through with someone. What should I even say? I mean I know her and her Dad don't see eye to eye, but it's obvious she loves him, what do you say to a person when someone they love is dying? Fuck, I'm so bad at this. I don't want to see her hurting, but I don't know what I can do to help. I'm also meant to be working today; it's a Thursday. Double fuck.

I really can't afford to risk my job by calling in sick, but I don't want to leave Naomi today, not when she needs a friend. A friend. Triple fuck. What the fuck am I? Am I her friend? Shit...ok this is not the time to be wondering these things; Naomi came here last night, so she obviously wanted to see me. I'm not going to jeopardise anything with her because of a stupid job.

I very slowly and carefully remove myself from Naomi, quietly open my drawer and pull out a t-shirt then leave the room (careful to avoid the creeky floorboard and shut the door on my way out).

I quickly pull on the old baggy t-shirt covering my exposed stomach and pick up my mobile from the sofa where I left it last night. Before I call work I fire off a quick text to Effy and Cook saying that Naomi is here so they can stop worrying for the time being.

Next I phone Mrs Glenn. I'm not going to lie, I'm fucking petrified the woman is going to instantly fire me but there are more important things than to me than this job and making sure I'm there for Naomi is one of them. I could always find another job anyway.

"Naomi?" Is the first word I hear when the phone is answered after only one ring. Looks like Mrs Glenn is worried about Naomi too.

"No sorry, it's Emily. Emily Fitch." I say feeling guilty to have gotten her hopes up.

"Oh right." I hear Mrs Glenn reply despondently. Before I say anything else I hear a mumbling from the other end of the phone and then a muffled and quiet version of Mrs Glenn's voice say "It's Emily.. I'll ask her now."

"Emily, did you see or hear from Naomi yesterday or today?"

Shit. What the fuck do I say? I contemplate hanging up the phone, but they'll just phone back. I don't know what to do, Naomi doesn't want Mrs Glenn to know about us spending time together but on the other hand the woman and Naomi's parents are obviously worried about her and who am I to deny them piece of mind over Naomi's safety?

Apparently I must have said nothing for a while because I once again hear muffled voices and then the soft, friendly but worry filled voice of Mrs Campbell rings through the phone. "Listen Emily love you're not in any trouble we just want to know that Naomi's alright. No-one has heard from her since yesterday evening so please just tell us if you know anything."

Crap, I know Naomi is going to kill me for this but I can't lie to her mother. I can't lie about this.

"I have seen her." I say quietly ashamed to betray Naomi.

Mrs Campbell breathes a huge sigh of relief "Oh thank God. Do you know where she is now dear?"

"She's here with me" I find myself saying before I can stop it from coming out. Before Mrs Campbell can say anything I decided to add "That's why I'm calling actually." I decide to be honest. "I was going to call in sick so I could make sure she's alright, she was in a bit of a state last night and I don't want to leave her alone." I gulp feeling waves of apprehension flood over me, waiting for someone to get angry. But it never comes.

"Of course love." Mrs Campbell replies softly. "As long as she's safe, that's all that matters." I smile, relieved that Mrs Campbell is only worried about Naomi's well being. "Just come into work tomorrow then, and please let Naomi know that Carl will pick her up as soon as she wants to come home."

"I will Mrs Campbell. Thank you." I say before hanging up the phone and breathing my own sigh of relief. Now that that's sorted out I can get back to Naomi, I want to be there when she wakes up.

I creep back into my room and gently retake my position on the bed once again wrapping my arms around the broken blonde and drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

*creek*

I hear the loose floorboard under my carpet complain about the weight that has just been applied to it. The sudden noise in my normally peaceful room wakes me suddenly and I sit bolt upright in bed, trying to get my bearings and work out what's going on. My eyes finally focus and I see Naomi frozen to the spot looking startled, shoes in hand, obviously trying to sneak out before I woke up.

I can't help but feel slightly betrayed. I let her into my home, tried to help her and here she is leaving without a word. Classic Naomi. I have to remind myself that this is what she does, she pushes people away; but I'm not going to let her do that. Not today.

"Leaving?" I ask my voice still slightly groggy from sleep.

"No...I was just..."

"Leaving." I say more strongly this time cutting off her stutters.

She looks defeated and avoids my eyes but agrees "Yes, leaving."

"Any particular reason?" I question.

I think she can tell I'm disappointed because she takes a while to answer. "I need to go back home, I kind of didn't tell anyone I was leaving and they'll be worried."

"They already know you're here." I say slowly and I realise I probably sound slightly worried; I am worried. I don't know how Naomi will react to this.

"How would they know that?" Her voice is emotionless. That scares me more than anything.

"I phoned earlier t..." I start to say but I'm cut off.

"You called them?" She asks as if she has a bad taste in her mouth. "Why? Why would you do that?" Everything is said coldly.

"I didn't call them to say you were here." I say, my temper rising a little, I know Naomi is upset but I don't like the way she's acting towards me. I've done nothing wrong.

"Then why bother calling?" Her voice is starting to raise a little and I don't like it.

"I phoned to tell Mrs Glenn I was ill and couldn't come into work today. I was so fucking worried about you Naomi, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to leave you alone after the state you were in last night. Then your Mum took the phone and she sounded so desperate to know you were alright I couldn't lie to her. So I told her you were here." I try to sound as calm as I can, I don't want to turn this into an argument, Naomi will leave if it does.

"You shouldn't have said anything." She says shortly.

"Naomi, they're your parents they have a right to know where you are." I'm trying to be reasonable make her see sense. "I was really worried about you last night too. No-one had any idea where you were. What if something had happened to you?"

"For fucks sake Emily, I'm not twelve years old! I can take care of myself for one night." Here comes the anger. "I've had my whole life mapped out for me already, so tell me why I shouldn't have some time to myself?"

I don't know whether to answer or not, so I stay quiet.

"Come on Emily, tell me why."

I hesitate slightly but answer as honestly as I can. "Having people who care about you in your life means that you have to think about how your actions will affect them as well."

There is a brief moment of silence; it's as if the rest of the conversation is sitting on the edge of a knife and can fall either side of it. "Is that what you did?"

"What do you mean?" I ask hoping that Naomi is going to let it fall onto the softer side of the knife.

"Is that what you did? Did you think about your Dad, sister or brother when you left home? Did you discuss it with them or did you just fuck off and leave? Because it seems like the exact same thing to me, except the difference is I'm actually going to go home and face my problems Emily which is more than I can say for you."

She chose the sharp side of the knife and it cut into me just like she wanted.

I throw the covers off me in anger and storm over to Naomi stopping between her and door and look fiercely into her eyes. She doesn't falter so I reach behind me and pull the door open roughly waiting for her to leave my room.

"You know the way out." I say coldly. I want her to leave; I want to fall back into my bed and cry, but there is no way I'm letting her see that. I know she's deliberately trying to hurt me because she's hurting; but I'm nobody's punching bag; not any more. She may be in pain but I'm not going to sit here and take this shit from her, when she wants to talk to me like an adult then I'll help, but not now. Not when I'm so angry I can't bear to be in the same room as her.

Naomi's face softens slightly and a look of regret passes across it. "Emily..." She says softly, apologetically.

"You heard me Naomi." I say standing my ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't me..."

"You can't just barge into my home at whatever time you please and try to fuck me then after hours of me trying to help you throw it all in my face. You try to sneak out and then fucking have a go at me for caring and finally just when I've had enough you criticize the hardest decision I've ever made in my life. As if I didn't already feel shit enough about it."

I take a deep breath getting ready for the rest of my speech.

"I know you're hurting and I'm truly sorry about that, I really am, but I can't be around you right now. You need to go home and talk to your parents because evidently being around me isn't a good thing when you're in this state. You can't just hurt me because you're hurting; relationships don't work like that. I don't work like that. So I need you to leave now and come back when you're actually willing to accept my help because I want to help. You have no idea how much I want to be here for you Naomi but you need to let me... So please just go." My voice starts to break at the end and I can see Naomi's resolve start to crumble.

Her eyes are glimmering hinting that she's holding back a few tears, but she doesn't let them fall. She nods her head and walks out of my bedroom.

I close the door any collapse back into my bed as the tears start to fall from my eyes. I few seconds later I hear my front door open and close. Naomi has left.

* * *

I didn't hear from Naomi the rest of day so everything was still very fresh when I went into work on Friday. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her or not. Ok that's a lie, I did want to see her but I wasn't sure under what circumstances. I was also curious about what Mrs Glenn and Mr Williams/Mrs Campbell would say if they saw me. Fortunately, I didn't have to deal with any that as there was a note left for me from Mrs Glenn listing a large number of tasks, all in the garden or the garage so I didn't have the chance to see anyone really.

My shift ended and I left. A very uneventful day. I called Cook that night but his phone went straight to voicemail. Looks like he's avoiding me too.

The weekend came and went and before I knew it it was Monday. So again I went into work faced with dread over what the day would bring. Again nothing. Mrs Glenn ignored me apart from giving me tasks and I didn't see any of the family.

It's over. Whatever this 'thing' between Naomi and myself was it's over. She hasn't called or text me since Thursday. Can't say I blame her though, she told me her Dad was dying then I kicked her out of my flat, God I'm such an insensitive bitch sometimes. Yes I know she was out of line, but did I overreact? Fuck I don't know. I just wish she'd talk to me and not leave me hanging in this limbo. 'Tomorrow' I say to myself. Tomorrow I'll get my answers.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling like crap, my whole body aches, I have the worst headache ever and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Perfect.

I somehow manage to call Mrs Glenn and tell her I'm ill before my body shuts down completely and I fall into a sleep coma. Sleeping doesn't help though, I wake up feeling even worse, I'm now sweating and shaking at the same time. Fuck sake, it's the sodding summer and I have the flu, hopefully it's one of the short lived bugs and I'll be better in a few days.

One week later...

I'm finally on the road to recovery, both physically and mentally. I never thought I'd say this but thank God for Katie, as soon as she found out I was ill she came over brought me some medicine and made me soup. We talked things over and she made me see sense about Naomi, the girl wasn't going to call me or try to fix things, it's been almost 2 weeks now, I've got to move on. Fuck it's a horrible thought, I don't want to move on, I want Naomi to come over and talk to me about everything, I miss her. It's stupid I know but I really fucking miss her.

I've not been back to work yet, I'm still not 100% better and as much as I want to see Naomi, I don't think I'm ready for it yet. I just need some more time.

The next day at around lunch time the buzzer on my door goes, so I crawl out of bed, duvet wrapped around me and hobble over to the speaker.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's Naomi." Fuck. "Can we talk?" Fuck.

I look like shit, I still feel shitty and now she wants to talk. "Umm now isn't really a good time."

"Please Emily." She says. See this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to see her, I knew my resolve would crumble.

"Ok, fine, come up." I say probably a bit to shortly. I steal a glance in the mirror and see that I have bed hair and pale ill looking skin, it's not a good look. I quickly walk over to the sofa and put down my duvet...brrrr it's cold without it!

There is a knock on my door indicating Naomi has reached the top of my stairs. Here goes nothing...

"Hi" I say opening in the door and taking a couple of seconds to take in her appearance, she's wearing jeans and a checked shirt. She looks tired but other than that ok, much better than the last time I saw her.

She's obviously doing the same thing, taking in my appearance. The ill look. Her eyebrows scrunch as she questions me "You're sick?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, knowing full well it is.

She ignores my question "Is that why you quit?" she asks me seriously.

"Quit?" I haven't quit have I? Did Mrs Glenn forget to tell me I no longer have a job? "I haven't quit. I've had a week off because I've been ill, I'm still not well enough to come back yet." I explain. "Who told you I quit?"

"Oh..umm...no one really, it's just...I haven't seen you and you haven't been on the work rota, so I thought you'd left" She looks down at her feet. Is that why she came over? To find out if I'd left.

"I haven't. I'll be back when I'm feeling better."

"Good, that's good...I was worried you'd left because of what happened" She doesn't elaborate, but I can tell she's struggling with her words. I want to be angry with her and tell her not to be so self involved, but I can't.

"How's your Dad?" I ask tentatively instead. I probably shouldn't be so blunt, but I don't know what else to say and I don't want to talk about us.

Naomi doesn't meet my eye, she still looking at her shoes. "Yeah, he's ok considering. Throwing himself into his work... while he still can." She says the last bit quietly, sadly. If my Dad was dying I'd hope he'd want to spend the last of his days with his family and friends, not working in his office.

"Do you want to come in?" Once again my urge to help the girl standing in front of me is overwhelming.

She looks up questioningly, "I probably shouldn't...I mean you're ill and I don't want to invade."

"You're not." I say opening the door a bit wider so she can come in from the doorstep. "Sorry about the mess" I say indicating the tissues, magazines and cups strewn across the room "I've not really been well enough to clean up"

"Oh, I could help...you know if you want."

"It's fine, I'll get Katie to do it" I say with a small smile imagining Katie puffing and panting about having to clean up my mess. "Do you want a drink or..."

"Emily, you're sick, you don't need to play hostess to me." She says seriously as we both take a seat as far away from each other as possible on the sofa. Silence falls between us. I feel like I should break it, but I really have nothing to say to Naomi.

"Soooo" Naomi says trying to break the silence and coax me into saying something, but I refuse to start this conversation, if she wants to talk she has to be the one to set the topic. I just give her a small smile instead. Fuck this is so awkward, it never used to be this bad. I wish we could go back to 2 weeks ago when things were going well.

"How come I'm always the one who fucks up?" she finally asks me. It sounds like it was struggle for her to get the words out. I don't know what she means though, is she talking about 'us' or her life in general.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in everything." She sighs and shakes her head, then snorts a laugh at herself; but I know it's a disbelieving laugh rather than one of humour. The look on her face says it all. Regret. "I'm the fuck up, the family fuck up, the one who disappoints everyone. Every family needs one and well I'm it..." I know how she feels. "...Whatever I do I mess it up. I mean look as us... whatever the fuck we were I ruined it by being an utter bitch. The funny thing is, I was really trying you know? I mean really fucking trying, I didn't want to drag you into all of my shit, but when I found out about my Dad, after walking around aimlessly for god knows how long, I came here and tried to fucking use you to feel better. Who does that?"

"You were hurti..." I try to counter because I'm not angry because of that, I'm annoyed the way she was the next day. But she cuts me off.

"No, it still doesn't excuse it." She shakes her head and her voice softens "and you were so lovely, I mean you didn't judge me, you were just there for me. I didn't even need to ask."

"I care about you." I said trying to catch her eyes.

"When I woke up the next day I was so ashamed of the way I acted the night before, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. Especially you." She finally looks at me directly. "I don't need people, I learnt not to years ago. It terrified me because for the first time in years I needed someone, I needed you." She takes a deep breath and lets it out again. "That's why I acted the way I did the next day, I thought if I was a cunt you'd finally see that us being together isn't a good idea. In some stupid way I thought if we broke up now, before we'd really got started, that it would be much easier than breaking up later, for both of us."

There is some logic behind that but she really confuses me. "Why would we break up later?"

"Have you ever been a relationship where you didn't break up?" she asks me.

"No." I reply "But if you go into every relationship breaking up before you've even gotten started how do you know that relationship isn't the one that would have lasted?" I ask seeing a flaw in her logic.

"You don't." She says firmly. "But I don't think I could bear to hurt you in the future, which will happen. Like I said I'm the fuck up. I don't want to fuck you up either."

I refrain myself from making an innuendo from her last comment, because now is not the time for that. "I'm the family fuck up too, what if I hurt you?"

"I'd probably deserve it." She said seriously. This girl is so negative towards life, towards everything. She needs to see being happy isn't a bad thing.

"For God's sake Naomi, stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You are allowed to be happy you know?" I say loudly. Not angrily might I add, I'm not angry, I'm frustrated.

"Sorry?" She asked startled and confused.

"You are far too serious all the time. Remember when we were at the beach and you were just yourself? Didn't that feel good?" she nods. "I know things are shit with your family right now, and I'm sorry you're all hurting I really am. I want to help you, I'll do whatever I can to help you; but you need to get it into that beautiful blonde brain of yours that you aren't going to fuck everything up. People have problems, people have fears, people have shit that they really don't want to deal with; it's all part of the package of being human. But you know what we have that makes us special? Each other. If you talk to me and I talk to you we can work all that other crap out. I know it sounds really cheesy, but it's true. You just have to give it a chance."

Somehow I've gone from angry to frustrated to borderline begging Naomi to be with me. It's The Campbell Effect in action again. Naomi's got her issues, but don't we all? She's going through a rough time right now, we all deal with stress and loss in different ways. Naomi being Naomi thinks the best way to deal with it is by running from everyone around her because she doesn't want to appear weak. I need her to know that it's ok to need someone; to want them to be there.

"I came here because I thought you deserved an explanation about before. Not because I thought we should get back together" She said. My heart drops. Immediately I feel the anger start to build, I'm not angry and Naomi, I'm angry at myself for having no control over my emotions. For opening the door to let Naomi in rather than having the strength to slam it in her face. "So why is it all I want to do is kiss you right now?" I brave a look at her and she's got a half smile playing on her lips. "I don't know what is it but I just can't stop myself when it comes to you. Every time I want to walk away you don't let me."

"What does that mean?" I ask, unsure of where this is heading. Is this her being nice so ending it with me is easier or is she finally going to stop trying to sabotage everything?

"I'm sorry." It's a break up speech. "I'm so sorry, I was awful to you, and you didn't deserve it. I always say and do the wrong thing, I'm not good at being with someone." Here comes the part where she tells me it's over. "I've tried to convince myself that it'd be easier to deal with everything without you, that it would be easier for you too. But now seeing you and being here with you I don't know anymore." Her eyes meet mine. "I think I need you." She says never breaking contact.

He hand reaches out towards me, I know she wants me to take it. But I can't not yet.

"Are you going to stop running?" I ask needing to know the answer.

"I'm going to try." She smiles "But I think I'll need your help with that."

I reach out and feel her hand slip into mine. I look down and see our hands perfectly fitted to each other.

After a period of contented silence, I feel the need to break it. I need Naomi to be honest with me if I'm even going to consider throwing myself into this again. I'm cold, tried and ill but I want to talk to her about this.

"Naomi, I need you to talk to me. I need to know what's going on, because I'm sick of being pushed away whenever things get a little complicated. I just don't have the energy to deal with it anymore." Naomi closes her eyes, but nods her head in agreement.

"I know" she says "I've not been fair to you, I was scared and confused, I still am to be honest." She takes a deep breath then shakes her head and lets go of my hand. I look down at our now unjoined hands confused. Then Naomi stands up and starts pacing the floor.

What the hell is going on, just a second ago she was calm and collected, now she seems slightly frantic. "Emily, I need to tell you something." She says still pacing.

"Okaaayyy" I say confused.

"You know the night at the nightclub when I told you now wasn't a good time for me to be getting involved with someone?" She pauses and looks at me for a reaction. I can't speak so I just nod my head. "It's got worse."

"Naomi, is this to do with your Dad?"

"Yes." She replies simply but honestly. "I knew my Dad was ill see, and I didn't want anything to interfere with that."

She doesn't want anything to get in the way of her family. "I wouldn't interfere with your family's stuff. I'd never put you in that position"

"I know, you wouldn't. That's not the reason I was having such a hard time. My Dad has cancer, back then we knew he was ill and that he wouldn't be able to work as much when he was getting his treatment; he and my Mum asked me if I would be willing to learn how the company works, so I could help run it while he was out of action. I didn't want to, but how could I say no? They are my family, even though they annoy the shit out of me, they're all I have. You know this isn't what I want to do with my life, I hate all of this corporate crap, I wasn't ever going to get involved with it, but things happen and there I was in a position to help."

"What things happened?" I ask curious.

Naomi looks panicked "Just things, you know...life and that...Anyway, I was learning the ropes of how the company works when you started working for us, which is why I was a bad mood the entire time. I fucking hated doing it. Then to make matters worse my Dad announced that he was going to be closing the London offices of our franchise and that we would now be running the company from Hong Kong, as our largest buyers are in China."

"Wait what? China?"

"They wanted me to finish learning about the company and then go to China to liaise with the offices there. This all happened right when I was really confused with you. God knows I tried to stop thinking about you, because it really wasn't a good time. I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do and I didn't want someone else having power over me and influencing the decisions I was going to have to make anyway. But when I saw you with that slut at the bar, a switch flipped inside me and I knew that I couldn't bear to know you were with someone else. Can you understand that?"

She pauses and waits for my reaction. I do understand what she's saying but how can I even react to her? What can I say? Is she going to China? Is she staying here?

"Yes I understand, but I don't get it Naomi. What's happening here, now? Are you going to China?" fuck fuck fuck, when did this become so complicated?

"I don't know." She says looking lost. "I was going to (even though I would fucking hate every second of it), but it wouldn't be forever, just while my Dad got better. But then that switch flipped and I didn't want to go, things were finally going well with you, so I was going to tell my Dad that I'd try and help him, but only from here, not China and he'd have to find someone else for that."

So she's staying then? That's good, I feel my body begin to relax a little.

"Then it happened." As she said that, her voice dropped; her eyes dropped; everything about her dropped into a horrible state. "Dad told me he was dying." Her voice starts to break a little as her eyes start to glisten. "It felt like someone reached into my chest and started to squeeze my heart, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. So I did what I do best, I ran. I wandered the streets for hours just thinking. How can I say no to him now Emily? He's fucking dying! He told me that the company is going to be left to me in his will and it's up to me what becomes of it. He always wanted the company to be a family business, he worked his whole life building up his empire and now he has to pass it on. Problem is, I don't fucking want it! I don't want any of this shit, I never did. But we've lost so much already, how can I lose this as well? It'd destroy my Mum, she's been through enough! I don't want to be the one to hurt her more." She sighs, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"But when I was walking around, my mind kept coming back to one thing. You." She sniffs.

"Me?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm fucking crazy for you. I tried not to be, but I couldn't help it. It's bloody insane to be honest, you're the one person I needed to be with when I found out about Dad, but you're also the one person I don't want to have to hurt. I don't know what to do, I want to stay here with you like nothing happened, but then what about my family? How can I break the last wish of a dying man and betray my Mum? It's all so fucked up!" She says fully crying now.

Naomi is standing in the middle of my living room sobbing and I'm frozen to the spot. I had no idea things were this complicated for her, I can now comprehend why she was so confused weeks ago and why she acted the way she did the last time she was here. I can't begin to imagine how she must be feeling, if my Dad was dying and asked me to take over the gym I probably would. I couldn't say no to him, but what if the gym was in China? What would I do then? I have no idea, but I need to say something though, I can't just leave her crying, she's just opened up to me, told me everything, just like I asked her to. Now it's my turn again.

I stand up and wrap my arms around her shaking frame. I feel wet tears on my neck as I pull her closer.

"It's ok, let it out" I whisper into her ear, "We'll deal with this together ok? You're not alone." I feel almost guilty for saying this, am I really going to let this girl back in, just to have her leave? The answer is yes. Of course it's yes. I know I said I was trying to get over her and I wouldn't let her walk all over my emotions again, but how on earth am I supposed to do that with Naomi? When I'm not with her I wish she was there and when I am with her I can't get enough of her.

When her crying lessens and Naomi is finally able to speak all she can say is "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" before she starts crying again.

I move my head to the side and kiss the top of her head and hold her tighter against me. "I'm not going anywhere" I whisper before kissing the top of her head again.

Amidst the tears and the cries, I'm sure I feel her smile into the crook of my neck.

What the hell are we going to do now?

* * *

**Right, again sorry about the wait! Sorry about the chapter too...took me ages to write but still doesn't seem to flow the way I wanted it to. But alas, it's better than nothing I hope!**

**Would love to hear what you all thought :) **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**xxx**


End file.
